The Joy Of The Hunt
by Lotheriel
Summary: Betrayed by his mother and feeling helpless, what is an original to do? Rescue a girl at a bar and invite his little brother for a bonding experience, that's what. Elijah/OC/Kol. Rated M for a reason, in fact for many reasons.
1. CH 1 : The Crime

_**A/N WHERE DID IT GO?**_

**_Well, admittedly 11 published chapters of The Joy Of The Hunt turned more explicit than fanfiction allows as time went by. The story got deleted and I got banned from publishing for several days *sniffle*_**

**_So here is chapter 1 again. I will re-upload (heavily) edited chapters - in some cases bringing the word count of a chapter from over 10k to about 2. There is a link to the full, unedited story at the top of my profile. Placing it on blogger also means I can work more with layout AND add pictures. lotheriel. blogspot. com will get you there._**

**_I missed you all my lovelies. Did you miss me?_**

o-o-o-o-o

The door shakes violently from the force of her body being slammed against it. The force used was utterly controlled of course, designed to frighten, not hurt her. Before she has a chance to catch the breath that was forced out of her lungs by the blow, her wrists are caught and brought above her head, pinned to the door by an iron grip. Another hand wraps around her hip, the middle finger digging into the nerve center att the small of her back, effectively and completely incapacitating her.

'_That was really foolish of you, little one_', he purrs deep in his throat. The rumbling vibrations of his voice travel through her like a slow wave, causing her skin to tingle. 'D_id you really think I would let you get away, silly girl?_ ' he continues, his voice, if possible, even deeper than before. A second wave washes over her body at his words, his voice, this time pooling between her thighs. She silently swears at herself and her body's betrayal.

He terrifies her, he really does, scares her nearly witless with his mere presence and the knowledge of what he can do to her, so there is no logical reason for her to even notice how handsome he is. But she does, and some of that frantic pace her heart beats at is not from fear. Most of it is though, looking at his expression she thinks there's a real possibility that this is the time he will kill her, she could have tried to run one too many times and has become too much of a nuisance to keep. Not that she knows why she is kept here (wherever 'here' is) in the first place.

He cocks his head to one side, seeming to briefly ponder something before bringing his intense gaze back to capture her eyes in as hard a grip as his hand still has on her wrists. '_Maybe I should thank you, rather than feel angry. You certainly are making this more interesting with your naive beliefs that escape is a possibility. And I __**do**__ enjoy a good hunt._' His eyes narrow as he releases her from his gaze and instead lets his sight graze along her body, from top to bottom and then back up again. She shivers under his scrutiny, almost feeling a physical touch wherever his eyes are resting. '_Yes, I enjoy the hunt __**very**__ much. It always leaves me…_' he pauses briefly for effect and sucks his lower lip slightly into his mouth, catching it with his teeth, she hates herself for finding it sexy. _ '…a tad excited." _he concludes, releasing his lip from his teeth and swiftly running his tongue over it, leaving it wet enough to glisten in the flickering light of the fire in the hearth. Her eyes are completely captivated by it and she has yet to truly take in what he just said.

She loses herself and tries to control her fear by studying the details of him, of his face, rather than taking in the whole, terrifying package.

His eyes, sometimes so beautiful and soft, at other times so frightfully hard.

His lips, now glistening and looking positively delectable, hiding the possibility of fangs that has taken human life for more than a millennium now.

His jaw and chin, so masculine, so delicious. Even that hardens at times, into granite. Scary granite.

His voice pulls her out of her reverie and back to earth. In a heartbeat the fear, no the terror, has returned and multiplied to infinity as she takes in what he has to say.

'_Yes, a tad excited. Yet, most of all irritated that I had to chase you down, __**again**__. But here you are, little one, back in my hands – literally. Now the only thing that remains is to settle on and execute a suitable punishment for your brash actions._" His eyes slide along her body again as he speaks. Then, using the full speed he is capable of, his hand leaves her hip to grab a hold of her shirt, rips it off her body, throws it to the side and returns to her hip before she has a chance to even realize it was ever gone.

He stares at her lace-covered breasts for only a moment before leaning down to place his tongue right in-between them, slowly licking his way up to the nape of her neck in one, long stroke. Once he arrives at his destination he lightly nibbles her throat with blunt human teeth before withdrawing his head, again capturing her gaze.

The silence is long and potent between them, broken only by her half-smothered sobs and racing heartbeat. He swiftly bends down to capture her right nipple, bra and all, in his mouth, biting down on it just hard enough to cause an involuntary yelp to leave her lips. Bringing his head back up and yet again capturing her gaze, her pupils dilate and her breath catches in her throat in response to the equal parts of anger and lust that his eyes radiate. He smirks slowly, leans even closer into her personal space and speaks again, this time purring in a voice so deep she swears it makes the floor boards vibrate.

"_I have a few ideas. I guess I will just have to try them all._"

o-o-o-o-o


	2. CH 2 Punishment - The First Idea - Part1

_**A/N WHERE DID IT GO?**_

**_The Joy Of The Hunt turned more explicit than fanfiction allows as time went by. The story got deleted and I got banned from publishing for several days *sniffle*_**

**_(heavily) edited chapters are being reuploaded - There is a link to the full, unedited story at the top of my profile. Placing it on blogger also means I can work more with layout AND add pictures. lotheriel. blogspot. com will get you there. _**

**_This chapter gets by with very little adjustments - many of my chapters in this story are full of innuendos (allowed) and not very much explicit scenes (not allowed). The next chapter has some work before I can post it though, heavy smut entered the building there. It is posted in its entirety in the place mentioned above already._**

_(Original A/N)_

_Ah, my lovelies! Still no hate mail, none at all – just very happy reactions to my darkish Elijah. I cannot be the only one to wait anxiously for him to return to the series? So far it seems most fans (at least the ones reading this story) are in favor of him being more season two chop-off-heads/tear-out-hearts than a softie. Let's hope that's who the writers bring back._

_In a recent interview with Daniel Gillies he stated to a direct question that he would do a spin-off series around the Originals in a heartbeat. Then he made the comment that endeared him even more to me. "I would wish for it to be a bit more… adult." Yay, Daniel wants original sexy times too! Now just imagine him doing that…_

_Oh, wait, you don't have to imagine it yourselves. You can read this. Welcome to BAMF Elijah. Dominant Elijah. Oldest-living-creature-on-earth-sexy-and-I-know-it Elijah (without the glittering speedos. A real vampire doesn't glitter)._

_**Disclaimer**__: OF COURSE I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters portrayed there. If I did, Daniel would never have needed to star in a hospital soap, he would already be the star of TVD. Also, we would not have to watch another series entirely to know what he looks like bare chested. Just saying. And, he wouldn't have cut his hair. I *like* the season 2 floppy hair. That's what he has in my stories, btw._

_Also: __**THANK YOU**__ for reviewing! I know I haven't gotten around to answering most of you yet, but rest assured, I will. I currently have somewhat limited time to write, and I have chosen to use most of it to work on chapter two. I'm thinking most of you will agree with these priorities_

_Again, I really must add a plug for one of the best fanfic writers out there. This chapter is, without reserve, dedicated to __**Hazelheart93**__ who is just twisted enough to, like me, find a door slamming moment to be arousing. She is also a GREAT writer, love, love, LOVE her stuff, and great support even though we do not know each other! Love ya hun._

_Now to the story. Chapter one now has a name (The Crime) and this chapter is named 'Punishment – The First Idea' I love that this allows me to keep this going for as long as I have ideas. Prompts are welcome, even though you will likely have to wait for them to be implemented. Like Elijah, I already have a few ideas _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chapter 2 – Punishment : The first Idea (part 1 of 2)**

She couldn't believe her ears, couldn't believe what was happening. She thought she had been scared silly before, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. He removed his lips from beside her ear and retracted his head enough for her to be able to see his face. The cool detachment she saw there chilled her blood and made her doubt she had ever really known him. She had been prepared for death, or so she thought, but not for what he was threatening now. Not from him. The calm, cool, collected, handsome gentleman. Only, he wasn't that person right now, was he? The "handsome" was still there, but the other epithets had vanished. Looking into his face she saw only the Monster, an aroused monster at that.

The closeness of their bodies as he continued to press her against the door leaves no room for doubt just how aroused he is. The bulge just lightly touching her lower abdomen, right next to the hand on her hip, is throbbing slightly and… twitching? Enough for her to feel it straight through the fabric of his tailored dress pants. She tries to regain some semblance of control and manages to calm her breathing enough to get a question out; "_Elijah! What do you think you are doing?_" She means for her voice to sound strong and demanding, but what comes out is more of breathless plea.

He looks at her with amazement, and something akin to fondness. The kind of fondness someone holds for a prized possession, not for another person. She shudders as she realizes he feels like he owns her, the shudder turns to a shake when it hits her that, for all intents and purposes, he probably **does** own her.

'_What I am doing? I think I am about to… indulge._' he states, his voice as soft as crushed velvet, as hot as a winter storm, purposefully taking her question literally and answering it. '_I think the time for restraint has come to an end and I am __**doing**__ something about it._' He leans his body away from her and studies her with a bemused expression. '_Fortunately, your actions have caused my desires and the necessity to… correct your ways to coincide. Yet another thing I could be thanking you for, it seems_.'

With these words he takes a step forward and, without ever releasing his iron grip on her wrists, glues his silk clad body against hers. His hips and thighs take over the role that the hand on her hip used to have, leaving one of his hands unoccupied, but not for long as he reaches around her and grabs her firm ass, pulling her center even closer to his. The impressive bulge of his rock hard erection digs into her lower abdomen and he slowly and sensually, with no sense of shame at all, grinds himself against her, all the while purring like a big cat. The deep sound is as much a feeling, a vibration that enters her bones, enters her soul and sings a powerful siren song for her to join in. Her knees go weak, at this point she might very well fall if he releases her hands, but that seems very unlikely to happen. He is clearly enjoying her occasional feeble attempts to free her wrists,

At such close proximity it becomes overwhelmingly clear how masculine he is, how powerful he is, how he will stop at nothing to get what he wants and how what he wants right now is… her. She didn't sign up for this! All the time she's been kept here he has never shown any signs of coveting her. She's rarely seen him, except as a seemingly ever present shadow, except when she's tried to flee. Somehow he has shown an uncanny ability to pop up just as she's getting out the window, climbing over the fence or reaching the edge of the woods. Every attempt got her a little bit farther before getting caught, so she kept trying. Right now, that seems like a **giant** mistake and she can't hold back a small sob of fright at the look in his eyes. If it's his anger or his lust that scares her the most she doesn't know, at the moment it is hard to tell the difference. She draws a ragged breath and tries to regain some semblance of control. "_Elijah…_"

'_Shhhhhh. Quiet, little one._' He says with a small smile. He towers over her with his head bent down to whisper in her ear, a finger lightly placed on her lips to complete the shushing. '_You seem to be under the illusion that what happens next is in any way under your control. Let me tell you now. __**It. Is. Not.**_' He flashes her a crooked smile before continuing down her throat, breathing in the scent of her as he goes along. He raises his head again and gazes deep into her eyes, while his smile slowly fades.

'_You are so fond of running, my luscious girl. You __**really**__ want to get away from here, don't you?_" he asks her, seemingly surprised at the sudden insight. She can only nod, a tear slowly running down her cheek, dripping onto her exposed collarbone. '_Well, that just won't do. Never let it be said I did not give you a fair chance. Listen to me closely, because I will not repeat myself. In a moment I will let go of you, from then on the clock starts ticking so I suggest you start running immediately. I will give you a five minute head start and if you manage to get into the edge of the woods before getting caught, I will let you go; I will even help you get back home. On this I give you my word._' If there is anything she knows about Elijah, it is that his word is sacrosanct.

Her eyes widen in surprise as she takes in his words. "_You would let me go? But. but why?_"

'_I already told you. Every prey deserves a fair chance. Even game hunting wouldn't be fun if you used a machine gun, now would it? Now, have you __**understood**__ everything I just told you?_'

Of course, she is still prey to him, the thought doesn't surprise her, but she thinks he might be surprised at just how far she can get in five minutes. That should be ample time to get to the edge of the forest surrounding the estate. She looks at him and nods slowly to confirm that she has understood.

'_Well then, off with you, my little deer. Run like the wind!_' He flashes her another breath taking smile, releases her wrists and moves back from her hips so suddenly that she nearly collapses on the floor, her knees still weak. '_I wouldn't dally; the clock has already started ticking._' He casually leans back against the wall and crosses one foot over the other while glancing at the near priceless Omega that adorns his left wrist.

'_Four minutes and forty five seconds_' He arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow in an unspoken question; did she want to get away or not? She gathers her wits about her, momentarily thinks about replacing her ripped shirt or grabbing a pair of shoes but quickly decides this would take precious seconds from her remaining time, and bolts out the door, her feet drumming against the carpeted corridor floor.

She runs down the stairs, taking two, three, **four** steps at a time and reaches the great wooden front door, pulling it open. Or, she would have pulled it open if it hadn't been securely locked. "_This is not playing fair!_" she mutters under her breath while quickly scanning the entry way for other means of escape, trying to ignore the slight chuckle of amusement from upstairs that her words have caused. Damn vampire hearing!.

The windows are all stained glass, the non-opening and quite priceless kind, where every piece of glass is set in lead. She quickly dismisses her first impulse to grab something hard and smash one of the windows in, as she realizes the lead setting would remain as a spider web, keeping her locked inside. He may like to refer to her as a 'silly girl', but she is anything but unintelligent. This is when it strikes her, it is another **test**!

She leaves the hallway, purposefully stepping through the servant's door where she assumes, and hopes, the windows will be of the normal kind. She is rewarded for her efforts right away, the hallway behind the door is lined with windows, all of them thin glass and able to be opened.

Quickly looking around her and trying not to think of the seconds ticking by, eating into her 5 minute window, she settles her gaze on the nearest window, opening it as wide as it will go. Carefully she slides out through the rather cramped opening, immediately finding herself in the rose shrubbery planted right below the window. The smell of crushed roses is extravagant, but at the moment all she can think about is how the wicked thorns have caught her clothes and the skin of her upper body, and how much pain it is worth not to be delayed. Thorn wounds will heal, **if** she is not caught again.

With this thought in mind, she steels herself and tears her body from the grasp of the shrubbery. She can feel some thorns breaking off to lodge deep in her skin, others stay on the branch and leaves long, oozing gashes before they release her. At this point she doesn't feel the pain. Her whole being is focused on the flight, where she needs to go, and the inner sound of the seconds ticking by.

Through the window, she sprints down the gravel pathway toward the front gate. For a moment she is grateful for the soft round stones that dress the path – her naked feet is surely sending her mind some sense of relief. She reaches the gate and pushes the button to open it. This time it comes as no surprise when nothing happens.

This scenario she has been through before, so she doesn't have to search for another way to get over the walls, she just runs straight to the old oak at the edge of the garden. Swiftly scurrying up its stem she evicts all thoughts of anything but the necessities for escape from her mind, promising to return to them later. Reaching the right branch she takes a graceful leap to land on top of the wall, at the exact place she landed earlier today. There is new shredded glass on top of the wall to replace that which she carefully removed during her previous attempt, but she is expecting it and manages to avoid all the shards but one. It slices deep into her foot and she bends down to remove it with a whispered profanity, but does not allow herself to feel the pain. Time for that later.

The offending piece of glass removed, she shimmies along the edge of the wall to the point she recalls is lined with soft, fall-breaking hazel bushes. Once she reaches the correct place she grabs a hold of the side of the wall and gently lets her body stretch along its outer surface, held up only by her fingers on the edge. When she feels she has reached a point of balance and is ready for the drop, she lets herself fall, picking up speed before her fall is intercepted by the non-thorned bushes. She stands up and quickly looks around; relieved she got another step done without speed limiting injuries. The glass shard was quite enough, thank you.

_Tick-Tock_

She tries to keep this thought out of her mind as she takes aim on the line of trees nearest to her current location. There is a fairly large cleared area around the estate, but the forest line is still easily within reach by an extended sprint.

_Tick-Tock_

She focuses her sight on the nearest tree and takes off. She does as he told her, she runs like the wind.

_Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick… Tick… Tick… [silence]_

She has no explanation as to how she knows this, but the moment her five minutes are up, her heartbeat picks up. There is nothing to worry about, she tells herself. She is mere seconds away from freedom. There is no way he will get from her room to where she is in the few seconds she needs to reach the tree line. She tells her conscious mind this, while her feet keep running and her sub conscious is sending out every hormonal danger signal that evolution of man has created. She is terrified beyond words but she keeps running at full speed.

She's nearing the trees now, close enough to make out the texture of the bark. When she is only a fraction of a second, mere steps away from safety, from freedom, she turns her head to force her racing, terrified subconscious to realize he is not there, right behind her.

_TOCK!_

The impact as she runs straight into a tree is profound. As she ran with full force into an immobile object, her body bounces back violently and leaves her, breathless, on the grass. But she made it! She made it to the tree line!

Or wait, did she? The bounce sent her back a few steps. Carefully peering to her left and to her right she sees no stems there. How could she not have noticed she was aiming straight for a tree before turning her head to glance behind her? A very uneasy feeling builds in the pit of her stomach and she slowly raises her gaze straight before her to glare at the offending tree.

It, no he, is right there. It takes her a moment to focus and realize that this is not a nightmare.

'_Hello there._'

o-o-o-o-o

**(original end A/N)**

_I am sorry! This time it is really true! I really meant for this chapter to delve into the realm of graphic, descriptive, not-so-con and dominant … well, smuttieness. Instead the story got away from me and wanted some more psycho drama first. Rest assured I have already written much of the above mentioned continuation, there will NOT be another chapter where you are kept hanging to this degree._

_But… that said…. This is hot, no? =) 'My' Eijah is solidifying. _

_However, I meant to tie this part together with the shameless stuff about to happen, then as mentioned the story got away from me and suddenly it is too late in the day to finish and get things together. Also, I know tomorrow is a busy day when I may not get any serious writing done. Thus, when I reached the point of a beajutiful cliff-hanger, RIGHT before the x-rated parts (partly written, as mentioned) I thought publishing this would be better than nothing, was I wrong?_

_**Important question of the day  
**__So, the above lays the ground for today's important question. I write as soon as I get some time free to do so, sometimes long pieces sometimes short. For some reason I always find myself ending at a point where the story, hypothetically could be published, even though I haven't said all I want to in the chapter yet._

_So the question is – would you prefer (1) daily updates of 1000-1500 words that are parts of a full chapter but can be enjoyed alone, (2) frequent (but mostly not daily) incomplete chapter updates that still brings the story forward (like this one) or (3) wait for the publication of a whole idea-arc? (Which will take anywhere from 3-7 days). I will go with the majority here, I promise _

_**Final reassurance:**__  
I HATE finding a writer/story (or both) that I love and follow, only to finally having to face the harsh reality that the story has been discontinued. You don't have to worry about that with me. First of all, this story will, after the first few chapters, be pretty self-contained chapter by chapter (e.g. I could finish it anywhere). Secondly, I hereby solemnly swear to tell you all if I'm in a slump and updates may take a while. As Eijah would say, you have my word._


	3. CH 2 Punishment - The First Idea - Part2

A/N

**MAJOR editing done in this chapter, due to it's (previously) seriously smutty nature. Still lemony, of course, but the original version is, as you may have learned by now, in the full story' new location. Link from my profile. (I also made a banner for it there, hope you like.)**

**I find while I am editing that I can leave a lot of the hot scenes in place, as I took care when writing to build more inner passion than porn – but there WERE really 'porny' sections too – those are the ones that have gone. I've marked the spots where the outtakes are. You can still enjoy the story (I hope) without the graphic scenes.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She opens and closes her eyes a few times in rapid succession, wishing with every blink that he will be gone the next time her eye lids open. It never happens. He is right there. Not only that, he is **completely** present and over powering, like the sun on a hot day.

He leans forward and extends his hand to her with the intention of helping her get back on her feet. '_Are you all right there, little one? No whip lash from the crash?_' His self-assured smile infuriates her. "_No!_" she grumbles between gritted teeth "_and now you have to make good on your promise to take me home!_"

'_Excuse me? Whatever caused this new delusion of yours? Was I not clear when I described the rules?_' He looks delightfully confused and self-assured at the same time. It infuriates her.

She is still on the ground, having refused his offer of help. She is beginning to reconsider this decision as she realizes it puts her at a decided disadvantage. Ah well, too late now. "_Yes you were clear. I reached the forest without being caught, now take me home!_" She knows she is bending the truth with her claim, but it is one she needs to make. She is furious, strong, and ready to argue. What she is not ready for is his laughter.

'_But, my pet, you did not reach the forest! Perhaps, had you not wasted your first 15 seconds you would have reached your goal? It was a fair deal; I gave you enough time to have a small but realistic chance to get away. Instead of reaching the forest you ran straight into me. I must say the feel of your body pressing into me with such force was… inspiring._' He smiles a mirthless smile at her, one void of humor and full of unspeakable threats. To what the impact of her body may have inspired him, she **truly** did not want to know.

"_That's not true, I…_" she begins, ready to argue, but Elijah has had enough. Much as he hates to repeat himself, he finds the situation requires it, and so he yet again places his finger against her soft lips and speaks the words; '_Shhhh. Quiet, little one._' She immediately falls into silence and stares at him with wide, frightened eyes, unaware and uncertain of what he will do next. He cocks his head inquisitively to one side and studies her. Dealing with these emotional humans is always such a learning experience; he tries to make the most of it when he can. Now, however, it is beginning to bore him. He has other priorities when it comes to this little human. He has humored her long enough, he decides to himself.

The right time and place is not now, not here. But a little taste, what is the harm in that? He moves closer into her personal space, causing her to back up involuntarily and completely unaware that this is the reaction he's looking for. He guides her backing motions with his body, leaning this way and that, until he has maneuvered her into exactly the place he wants her to be. Her eyes widen in fear as she takes another step backwards and feel her back pressed up against the wide stem of an old oak, the thickness of its stem effectively stopping her from moving further in any direction but forwards. And forwards is occupied by an ancient, devastatingly handsome, mortally dangerous, increasingly aroused Original.

Yes, he could have grabbed her and just placed her there, but there is sweet satisfaction to be gained from maneuvering her right to the point he wants her to go. Pleasure in studying her face as she realizes she has put herself, by her own actions, exactly where he wants her to be. The monster in him revels in the feeling.

Fear.

Arousal.

Arousal and fear. Fear and arousal.

**Fearousal**.

That truly is the combination of emotions that smells and tastes the best, absolutely delicious. Exquisite. The scent of it fills his nostrils now. She produces pheromones at a mad rate, his little one. She is terrified of him. She wants him. She wants to run from him. She wants to give herself to him. He feels every scent clearly and he knows that, no matter what she will say or do from now on, she is ready for him. Maybe she doesn't even know it herself, but he has brought her to the brink of carnal insanity. In a crazy way there was probably even a part of her that wanted him to catch her.

She had five minutes, she wasted almost a tenth of that time staring at him before taking off. He was not lying when he said he gave her a fair chance. Had she focused on getting away from the very beginning the way she had begun to focus once she reached the locked front door, she **would** have reached the forest and he would have been honor bound to let her go. Not that he is complaining about the outcome. Not when his whole being is being consumed by the delicious scent of her fearousal.

So now, here she is, backed up against a tree, inches away from him.

Or maybe just one inch.

In fact, maybe no distance at all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He doesn't quite know when he stops thinking. She doesn't quite know when she stops fleeing. It just happens, suddenly his hand is digging into her hair and fisting it, angling her head just so as he leans in to claim her mouth, a willing target where parted lips allow his tongue entrance. Suddenly she is not fighting it but finds her hands locked around the nape of his neck, moaning into his kiss and lifting one leg to wrap it around his waist. Suddenly the sensation of his throbbing erection poking at her through their clothes causes a geyser to wake deep inside her, flooding her with enough natural lubricant to prepare her to take his girth and love it, not be hurt by it. Mother Nature really has it down pat.

Her hands are back above her head, pinned there by his strong grip. This time she arches her back by her own accord, pushing her lace clad breasts into his chest, leaning her head back against the bark exposing her throbbing pulse point and every inch of the desire she feels for him.

His hand, dexterous as a viper, slips inside the hem of her jeans, inside the edge of her laced (he can feel the lace against the back of his hand) panties. Without warning he has two fingers inside her red hot heat, feeling his way around and finding the spot that makes her shiver and shake. One of her hands is released from its grip and guided to the right place in front of him, in-between the two of them, rubbing against the intense hardness of his desire, marveling at the sheer size of it.

He feels ready to take her then and there. In fact, he wants nothing more. But, he has to remind himself; there was (is?) a purpose to this. That purpose was not to give her what she wants. There is still a lesson to be learned here. With eleven plus centuries of experience, he does not doubt his ability to bring her pleasure in whichever way he sees fit. It does not have to be the way she is asking for. No, there is a lesson to be learned and going along with what she is begging for will not do the trick, no matter how much he wants it too.

Finally he manages to curb his desires and, after one final passionate kiss, tears his lips from hers and removes his fingers from her velvet, and very wet, folds. He licks her fluids off his fingers, tasting her, before he picks her up bridal style and returns to the estate as fast as he can, leaving her confused and quite unbalanced from the sudden change in scenery and his unexpected shift in priorities.

Even as she struggles to clear her mind of the dizziness, she becomes aware that he is carrying her to a different wing of the house than she was in before, an area she has never previously been allowed into. The look of the place, from the paintings on the wall to the few pieces of furniture present in the hallway, makes it look and feel older than the fairly modern wing she currently occupies. 19th century furnishings can only be considered 'fairly modern' when viewed in contrast to where he is taking her now.

Finally he stops outside a particular door, his brow furrowing as he clearly debates with himself weather or not this is the place, before coming to a decision and clearly relaxing, reaching out to grab the door handle as he does so.

This new room is a different place entirely to the parts of the mansion she has already acquainted herself with. It is a huge, open plan bedroom/en suite, with the bath tub in clear view from the center of the room. This center deserves a separate mention, as it hosts a ridiculously over-sized four post bed, where the posts and headboard are in finely detailed cast iron, painted a dull black with brass – no, that's to yellow – **gold**? – details.

What truly sets it apart from the areas of the house she has been allowed to explore however, are the little details. Like the steel hook in the ceiling above the tub, hosting a sturdy but light double chain ending in two padded leather wrist-cuffs. Or the four posts of the bed decked out with similar chains and cuffs. She notices the smooth, black, 100% Chinese silk sheets covering the bed before her eyes are drawn to the smooth, black, 100% Chinese silk blindfold, carelessly dropped on a pillow.

Then there is the wall opposite the large French window. She glances at it and then doesn't want to see it any more. This wall, within fairly easy reach from the bed, has hooks and holders that could be found in a carpenters work shop, holding his tools of the trade. Here they hold an assortment of tools, but the trade they belong to is the oldest in the world. She sees several whips, paddles, ropes, gags, and a multitude of things she does not recognize and **really** don't want to know what use they might be designed for.

He feels her whole being stiffen as her gaze falls on the wall and chuckles deep in his throat. '_Don't worry little one. None of those will be used today; this idea does not call for them._' She relaxes slightly before the full meaning of his words hit her. "_Today?_", "_This idea?_". This much too sharply indicates the possibility of another day, another idea, which **does** call for them.

Before she can duly process this new, frightening information, she is non-ceremonially dropped from his grasp to land, bouncing, in the middle of the bed. He watches her for a split second, bouncing up and down on the black silk, before swiftly turning her over. He uses every bit of his abilities that so surpass hers, and before she has time to take more than another breath she is face down on the bed, spread eagle with her wrists and ankles secured tightly in dark brown leather cuffs and the chains tightened just enough to immobilize her without stretching her joints.

He has done this before, clearly. The thought hits her unbidden and she wishes she never let it into her head. Why would you have a room set up like this otherwise? How many women have experienced his touch and wants on this very same bed? Why is there a part of her that feels **jealous** about that? While she ponders this, a hand is inserted below her pelvis, arching her back and angling her hips forward. A couple of soft but firm pillows are inserted below her, keeping her in this position and making sure her ass stays pushed up into the air.

It does not take a genius to figure out just how vulnerable she is in this position. Funny as it sounds, she really has not allowed herself to completely take in, to process, what it is Elijah wants from her in until this moment. Spread out and tied up on a huge bed, with her ass propped invitingly high by silk cushions, there really is no denying what the goal of this exercise is. At least she is still wearing her clothes, well, minus her shirt. She guesses he may have forgotten how to take off a pair of jeans when he chose to cuff her up. She is still contemplating just how to take advantage of the moment of relative freedom when he releases her ankles to remove her jeans when…

Strong, soft but calloused hands dig into her skin, burrowing under the waistline of her jeans to either side of her body. Then apparently he performs a feat of magic, she does not have another explanation for it. One moment she is dressed in sturdy but tight fitting Levis, the next moment her jeans are nothing but torn rags on the floor by the bed and the only thing separating her most private parts from his gaze are her pink and grey lace boy-short panties, perfectly matching her bra that has been visible since his first vampire speed actions.

He hums under his breath, actually **hums**, while ravaging her body with his eyes. '_Even better than what I imagined…_' he says, apparently to himself before slowly drawing a line with his right index finger under her buttocks, right in that perfect spot where they meld into her things. His touch in that over-sensitive area stirs a fire she did not ever expect to feel around him into a slow, steady burn inside her. She can feel the heat reach the center between her loins. How can he have this effect on her? He is a monster. He is an abductor. He is a would-be rapist.

She **hates** him with all her heart, almost as much as she hates herself.

Because she **wants** him, with all her body.

She can feel the liquid pooling between her thighs and her breath growing shallower at the touch of his fingers and the caress of his gaze. When he reaches out and places his palm against one of her soft buttocks, she cannot help but try to push her body backwards into his hold, yearning for more.

She hears his content chesty purr at her actions, and feels him slipping a finger under the edge of her panties, briefly pulling them to the side. She manages to turn her head far enough to catch his content smirk as what he sees confirms what his other senses have already told him, she feels his deep chuckle vibrate through her body. '_Well, well. Someone is just aching for it, no?_' He leans forward then; she can feel the buttons of his dress shirt dig into the skin of her bare back as he places his body on top of hers to reach her ears with his lips.

He speaks softly, so softly that she would not have been able to make out the words if they had not been so close, and uses too much air with his words, so that his breath hits the sensitive parts of her ear and causes goose bumps to form all over her body. As if his words would not have been enough.

'_It is a good thing you already want it, little one, despite not wanting to want it. Because I will bring you to peaks higher than you ever thought existed. I will plunge you into depths deeper than the Mariner Grave. Your body and your __**soul**__ belong to me now, and I will blow your mind._' He chuckles a bit to himself before continuing; '_Not before you blow __**me**__, of course._' She can feel him smirk into the back of her neck.

'_You don't even know how completely you belong to me yet. But you will, my lovely, you will. I don't mind the merry chase. You know better than most by now what the hunt does to me_.' With these words he brings his hips forward, grinding his still clothed erection against her bared cheeks, allowing her a good guess at just how important it is for her to be "ready", before being impaled by **that**. "_Does he have to be out of this world in __**every**__ sense?_" she thinks to herself before catching her thought in anger at feeling anything but disgust for this creature behind her.

'_Now, I do believe you are over dressed for this occasion,_' he laughs in her ear before raising his body back up. '_Why don't we rectify that?_' With these words he unclasps her bra and moves the shoulder straps down to her biceps, better equipped to withstand the strain than the soft flesh of her neck. The next moment she feels a sharp pain across her arms as straps digs into them and the muted snap of high class fabric ripping. Then what is left of her bra joins her jeans on the floor in the corner.

'_There,_' she hears him say '_It's a pity though; this was a really nice set. I appreciate you wearing it very much. Don't worry, my lovely, I will replace anything you want replaced, as long as I want to replace it._' He leans back and seems to sit still for a moment, until the movements and slight sounds make her realize he is unbutton his dress shirt and slipping it over his shoulders. A few seconds later there is a new garment, this one still in perfect condition, added to the pile in the corner.

"_Elijah… I.._"

'_Shhhhhhh. I thought we already established this? No talking, little one. I did not bring you here for your conversation._' He seems to contemplate something '_Actually, I did not bring you here for your body either, but I must admit at this point it is an added bonus._'

"_Then why did you bring me he…._" She cuts her question short when she feels his body stiffen in anger and returns her face to the pillow. Her survival instinct takes over and causes her to continue, whispering under her breath "_I'm sorry, I did not think_" knowing that he would hear her. Furious at herself, her need and willingness to act like this, she is still flooded by a great sense of relief when she feels his body relax out of its angry stance in response to her words. '_Good, you can be taught to obey after all._'

He shakes his head slightly, seemingly to clear it. '_Right, sweet thing, I believe we had some corrective measures to execute? Let's see if this night will appease me. If not, there are still a fair few ideas to try out._' He chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound exiting his presence. '_You have some amends to make, little one. Now, rule number one, two and three. Eat me. Please me. Love it. Do you understand?_'

She merely whimpers in response, in equal parts offended/revolted and madly excited by his words. '_Enough talking_' he concludes, leaning against her and allowing one of his hands to stroke along her inner thing, brushing against the moist fabric covering her core lightly at the apex of every turn. '_Enough running_.' Both of his hands slide against her body, grab her hips and pull her sharply against his hard arousal. '_Enough with the pretending that you have a choice in this…_' one of his hands leave her hips to unbutton and unzip his pants, dropping them and his boxers to his knees, leaving his swollen, veined hardness to rest between her still lace clad cheeks _'… or that this is not what you want_' he concludes, completely removing his clothing and moving his whole body around so that he is before her, in-between her cuffed, stretched arms, facing her. All she can really see and concentrate on however, is his beautiful, yes it really is beautiful, manhood – wrapped in one of his gorgeous fists and merely inches from her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[1000 Word Outtake ]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Released from the powerful hold his gaze held over her she feels a wave of shame wash over her. What did she do? How could she **enjoy** doing that? How on earth could she have stopped fighting so completely? What happened in the forest was understandable, but this? She gasps as a sudden realization hit her, along with a memory from a short while ago when his pupils dilated and contracted.

He **compelled** her! He compelled her to **like** it! That's why her panties are sodden, that's why her skin is on fire. Her shame for her wanton behavior begins to abate to be replaced by red hot anger before she realizes that ashamed or angered, she is still aroused. His compulsion over her ended when the oral section was over so why is her body still yearning for him? She lets out a small yelp and involuntarily arches her back at the feel of his open palm swatting her left buttock; the momentary sting over as soon as it started.

'_I like the view from back here._' She hears his disembodied voice from somewhere behind her and feels his hand gently caress the very place it caused to sting a moment ago. His caress on her still tingling skin is unnervingly arousing; she cannot help but arch her back further, pushing her soft cheek against his caressing hand. Her reaction brings a rumbling chuckle from his chest.

'_Well, well, who would have guessed? Maybe not even you._' His hand retracts from her smooth cheek before he brings it down, even sharper, on her other buttock. The sound of the swat rings to the air, mixed with her breathy yelp at the sharp sting. A moment later his hand is there again, this time in another soft caress right at the site of the impact. The sensation is exquisite, she can feel every ridge of his fingertips trailing over her semi-exposed and glowing backside, a quiet moan escapes her lips before she has the presence of mind to stop it. She can feel his chuckle rumbling through every fiber of her being, again. '_No, I don't think you knew before today, did you little one? You like it rough, who would have thought?_'

"_Not me._" She does not know why the words pass her lips, but they come out in a breathy whisper. Somewhere along the line she has reached the conclusion that since this is happening anyway, AND her body clearly approves, she shouldn't fight it more than her pride demands. Much as she hates to admit it, she finds him crazily attractive. Admitting that she likes his dominant treatment of her comes even harder, but there's no denying it. Every action on his part arouses her further. She shouldn't feel that way, but she does.

'_What was that?_' He senses the slight shift in her demeanor and leans forward far enough for her to be able to catch sight of him from the corner of her eye. She twists her head as far as she can to actually look at him. He looks interested, not annoyed that she spoke, so she continues. "_You asked who would have thought I'd like it rough. So I'm answering; Not me, I wouldn't know how I like it. It's not like I have more than a few experiences to draw from, and none of those were with a truly experienced man_. " She blushes. Speaking this frankly truly is against her nature, but it needed to be said.

'_Mhmm. So in your eyes, I am doing you a favor now?_' his voice sounds incredibly amused while his hands travel up and down the back of her thighs, now stroking his thumbs along the sensitive line between buttocks and thighs, now stroking across her outer lips, still clad in lace.

"_NO!_" She even frightens herself with the strength of her response. He, however, seems unfazed. "_You lied to me, gave me the hope of escape to increase your own pleasure, attacked me, half raped me in the forest, and compelled me to give you the first blow job I have ever performed, even compelled me to make it excite me. Now you are in the process of full on raping me, what you make my body want does not change that my mind says no. So NO, you are not doing me a favor, asshole!_"

He can't believe what he's hearing and seeing. There she is, cuffed, chained and completely at his mercy, the taste of his cum still on her tongue, and still she finds it in her to chew him out. He should be furious; he should kill her for this. But he is not, and he will not. Instead he smiles to himself, a genuine smile that she can't see. She is a **feisty** woman, his little one. He likes that. He clearly scares her, smart girl that she is, and she is beginning to completely come to terms with the fact that her role is to oblige and his to decide, but that doesn't mean she will go down peacefully. He can truly respect that and when his eyes slide over her luscious form again he makes the decision that, even though this is punishment, from now on he will not only have her enjoy it, but use all his skill to have her **love** it. He knows he can, with just a slight effort, and her strength of heart and bravery deserves it. Of course, he does not share this sentiment; he just leans forward and chuckles into her ear.

'_Let's see if you still hold on to that opinion once I'm done, shall we?_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[4000 Word Outtake.]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When it is finally over, he collapses on top of her, still careful to not put his whole weight on her. She is such a delicate little thing, she might get crushed. Had he needed to draw breath he would have needed to catch it, but he doesn't, so he leans over her to speak instead.

'_So, little one, did you learn your lesson?_' he purrs into the nape of her neck '_Is it safe to say I can release you without worrying that you might run away again tonight?_'. The girl below him is breathing hard, still coming down from the incredible high he brought her to. "_Yes Elijah. I will not run tonight. I give you my word._" He smiles at her using his own words back at him and notices her use of '_tonight'_ that limits the extent of her promise, but is satisfied for the moment at least.

Carefully and tenderly he opens the clasps of the leather cuffs, first on her ankles and then on her wrists. She tenses and relaxes the taught muscles in her limbs once, twice, then squirms her naked body around to wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his neck. Her breath envelops his throat like a silken scarf when she whispers to him "_I am sorry. I will not disobey you again. There is no need to punish me further._" He pulls her closer, feeling her whole body melt into his and relax in his arms. With some sense of amazement he realizes she feels secure in his arms, and that he enjoys making her feel that way. Funny how these things can work out, no?

'_No, little one. There will be no reason to punish you further when you have learned your lesson. However, that time is not now. You are beginning to see the truth, but you are still fighting it. Don't you worry my sweet, I will take care of you and not allow you to come to lasting harm. But salvation is not within your grasp yet._' She tenses briefly, worried at his words but he continues '_Sleep now, my lovely. Tomorrow is a different day, a long day, but for now sleep in peace knowing that I am pleased with you. You did well, little one._' For the first time she does not resent his pet name, but allows it to make her feel safe and cared for. She snuggles her naked body closer against his, finding his muscled shoulder to rest her head and curls her body into his embrace before letting sleep swallow her into oblivion.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours later the dawn finds her still curled up, but the body she was wrapped around is no longer there. She wraps herself in one of the ridiculous wisps of see through robes he has given her to wear, and makes her way downstairs. Following the sound of voices, she finally reaches his study.

She finds him comfortably seated in his large, oxblood leather recliner, having a cup of tea and comfortably chatting about anything and everything with a younger, strikingly handsome young man, who slightly reminds her of Elijah.

'_Ah! Little one! I'm glad you are awake! Let me introduce you to Kol, my youngest brother._'

Another vampire then, another Original, even. The younger brother, Kol, lets his gaze glide over and take in every inch of her scantily clad body and then smirks at her with eyes completely devoid of human emotion. Cold as steel, hard as ice, or was it the other way around? There is no denying how handsome he is, almost irresistibly so, but one look into his eyes is enough to make her tremble all over. Never has she seen a vampire so out of touch with his human side, the mere sight of him terrifies her. Her heart sinks, even before it is wrapped in ice cold terror at Elijah's next words.

'_Kol has a crucial role to play in my next idea, and has gracefully agreed to participate in its fulfillment. We will have __**so**__ much fun!_'.

_**FIN Ch.2**_

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N**

_Hey, I invented a word! One I think I will keep using. __**Fearousal**__, whaddayathink? That must be the most potent scent possible to a vampire._

_My Elijah is a rather selfish BAMF, don't go looking for him falling in love in this fic any time soon. The lust is already there, in overdrive. As my previous story, 'He IS A Patient Man', shows you, he has found his mate, although she doesn't know it. He still doesn't know how to handle it though._


	4. CH 3 Punishment - The Real Idea - Part1

_**As before, link to the full, un-edited version of this story can be found in my profile. Comments on why are found in previous author's notes.**_

o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**__ Reposted – this first part of chapter 3 did not need very much editing. I just removed a couple of explicit words to make it ff-allowed M-rated._

_I begin this chapter by giving you some background to when in time this is, and why Elijah is acting so OOC. When I describe him and his inner turmoil, remember I am basing and building on the character described in HIAPM. I don't mean this as a plug to read another story, but I spent 6000+ words describing him there so it's not something I'm going to do again =)_

o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimer – I do not own ANYTHING except my own story, and now apparently an OC. _

o-o-o-o-o

_**Chapter 3 – Punishment – The Real Idea  
(Part 1 of 3)**_

As he reaches his study and pours himself a generous glass of quality bourbon, Elijah sight contently to himself. His little one fell asleep about 20 minutes ago, he waited until he was sure she was in deep, dreamless sleep before carefully unwrapping her limbs from his body and getting out of the bed. He sent her a fond, possessive smile before exiting the door. His little one, she has so much potential, he's glad he found her.

It's been years, decades, since he last indulged completely in this side of his personality, one he shares with all his siblings, as far as he knows. Maybe this also mirrors the differences between then and now, he muses. He would never have thought to refer to himself as a dominant lover as a young man. Not because he was not, but because it would not have occurred to him that there was any other way for a man to be.

He likes his little one, he really does. She was surprisingly and delightfully responsive to his ministrations. He was not looking for a pet when he found her, having pets is more Kol's thing, sometimes Klaus's (and Rebekah of course, although her pets are a different gender). Finn and he rarely took one. Oh, it happened, but his pets were few and far between.

His little one, she came in to his life right when he needed to feel in control. His general control slipping was an extremely rare occurrence, but he thinks he may have a good excuse for losing his equilibrium when trying to handle his mother, dead since a thousand years, first revived and then revealed to be out to exterminate her children, but not before mind-fucking them all into believing all she wanted was family, a weak point to them all as family had been the only constant the last millennium. So, excuse him if he was a little bit off his game right now.

After they had managed to break the spell that would kill them all, but not catch the culprit (his Mother, no Esther) or her helper (his brother, no Finn) Niklaus alone had stayed in the pathetic little town, guarding his precious doppelganger like his life depended on it. Strangely enough, that was the very thing that allowed Elijah to leave. There was nothing left for him in Mystic Falls, the hurt and the guilt was threatening to suffocate him. But Niklaus would not allow the doppelganger to be seriously hurt, and so Elijah felt the way was open to retreat and heal his wounds, secure in the knowledge that Elena would be kept safer without his presence than if he was there.

There is a muted knock on the door, just a single rap, quiet enough to be missed without his enhanced hearing. He did not question who this would be, no tension or fear. He had missed his little brother and had asked him to come live here for a little while. Yes, Kol may be anything but in tune with the modern times, but he was still Elijah's baby brother, and where others saw insanity or megalomania, he saw a youth from his own youth, with the values imprinted in them then, which had never adjusted to the world a whole millennium later. Kol was not crazy. Kol was not a psychopath. Kol was a violent, outgoing warrior, the younger brother in a leading clan who was expected to lead the men and show great courage, and uphold the family's honor, not to be socially skilled, he was expected to die young and gloriously. He had been told from as early as he could understand words that he was better than his prey, that he belonged to a special group, better, more worthy, the leaders, the predators. It should come as no surprise he still believes it. In any case, Kol was still his baby brother, his responsibility and – now when both their parents were gone- his charge. He is beginning to bring him into this new age, with all the gentleness necessary to not frighten the wild horse that is his brother.

He opens the door and stares at his brother's face for a moment, reveling in seeing him still alive after losing Finn so violently and suddenly. Kol stares back at him, the same emotions mirrored in his eyes. '_Hello brother, welcome Home._' Elijah decides to step out on the limb and trust in his brothers' love, saying the words and opening his arms in greeting. Kol stares at him suspiciously for a moment, trying to read his face, until finally deciding to take things at face value. His posture relaxes and he looks so very young, falling into Elijah's arms and returning the bear hug his oldest sibling bestows on him. "_Thank you, brother, it is good to be home. May I ask entry and welcome into your house and home?_" The age old warriors greeting slips from his tongue as if it was yesterday he spoke it last, when in fact the words had gone unspoken for nearly nine centuries. He chooses the formal wording, as if he was not known to the lord of the area. Elijah knows it is from respect, and worry, and decides to calm his brother in the most complete way possible.

'_Of course brother_', Elijah replies.' _My house is your home, my hearth is your heat, my lands are yours to roam and hunt. Please, step inside and stake your claim._' he concludes, with the closest, warmest most open invitation their society allowed, telling Kol without a doubt that he was welcome for as long as he wanted to stay, and that whatever Elijah considered his in this place, he considered his brother's as well. Elijah is rewarded with the sight of his younger sibling relaxing, giving him another quick hug before walking into the house, the codes of the olden days followed and now no longer necessary. All that needed to be said has been, no further convincing is necessary – their family bond has been affirmed and for the first time since being un-daggered, Kol allows himself to feel 'home'. Elijah never betrayed him. If his eldest brother claims he is safe, he **is** safe. Kol has no doubt about this.

A few minutes later Kol is seated in the Winchester leather couch across from Elijah, one arm carelessly flung over the back of it, the other holding a tumbler of 55 year old whiskey. "_So, brother, what have you been up to since leaving that dreary little doppelganger town?_" At the thought of Elena and what he put her through, Elijah's brow tenses for a split second. Kol luckily misses it, and Elijah goes on as if his pained reaction never happened.

'_Well, when we stopped Esther and lost Finn, I really just felt like I needed to get away. I have spent the last millennium trying to be the rock in this family…'_ "_and succeeding_", he hears Kol mutter under his breath, but it doesn't stop him '_and I had just reached the end of my rope for the moment. Sometimes even a man of stone has to let loose, Kol_' he grins at his younger sibling.

'_So, how __**does**__ a man of stone let loose, brother? I'm intrigued, tell me!_'

'_Well, on my way back to this safe house from Mystic Falls, I felt so wronged, so suddenly out of control, I know you recognize this feeling Kol._' The younger brother did, he had felt it himself, but more than that he recognized how much more painful it would have been for Elijah to feel out of control, his eldest brother had always prided himself on never losing the reins of action for even a second.

'_Half way here I took a break at a road side bar. I was hungry and I walked in looking for a snack._' Kol raises his eyebrows at this; Elijah has attempted not to feed from the vein for quite some time now. He guesses their mothers' betrayal must have upset his eldest sibling even more than he thought.

'_There she was, a pleasant distraction. She's easy on the eyes_' a wide grin splits Elijah's face. '_I was thinking of taking her then but decided against it. Then, when she left the bar group of seedy looking characters followed her. I got curious and went after them to see what happened. You know me, I'm a nosy SOB_' Elijah chuckles.

"_Hey, you learned another three letter abbreviation!_" Kol laughs

Elijah ignores the remark and continues _'I walk out the door , and then I see her. Really __**see**__ her._' He sighs contently at the memory. '_She is so angry that she's not even afraid. Cussing and screaming at the men around her. She intrigues me, I don't know why. She's just a human._' Elijah shakes his head in confusion. '_So I took her, of course._' What had happened to her previous captors was implied and did not have to be expanded upon. Elijah had fed well that night.

'_You'll see her soon so you will know what I mean, but she is such a petite, fragile little thing. She looks like a porcelain doll. Even at that first moment I could imagine the feeling of her surrendering to me._'

"_Are you __**falling**__ for her, brother?_" Kol is scandalized.

'_Dear god, no!_' Talking to his baby brother about his inner turmoil born from having found 'her', at a time when she is still unavailable to him, is not an option at time. He'll focus his story on his little one, whose only reason for being here is to distract him from 'Her' after all. She is doing her job really well, at this point.

'_Anyway, I didn't really stop to consider._' Kol is in shock, the very thought of Elijah doing something on a whim just feels… _wrong_ to him. '_I just grabbed her and brought her home with me. I guess her value is two-fold. I've been denying myself the opportunity to indulge in our preferences for far too long; pining over women I can't have, so god knows life owed me a distraction. And trust me when I say this, Kol, she *is* a good distraction._' He winks and cannot stop his satisfied Chester shire grin from spreading all over his features. '_That's her first use_'. He continues '_The second is how having her here and beginning to teach her is really loosening my inner knots. I was hardly even aware how much I missed it…_.'

He takes a deep breath. '_I finally let go yesterday, you know. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, baby brother, but I did.'_ His eyes drift away and gets lost in a pleasurable memory.

"_Let go?"_ Kol asks hopefully, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear him vocalize it.

'_Yes, let go._' Elijah confirms. '_I had kept her here for a week, until I started smelling her arousal slightly every time I stepped into a room with her. Yesterday I snapped. I have been feeling helpless for too long, so I brought her to a new level, finally deciding to truly try her potential. You know I don't allow myself this relief very often Kol..._'

He does know, he has often thought it would do his sometimes highly strung brother good to dominate, and then worship a girl more often. It is his preference after all, so why does he deny himself? Kol sees no reason good enough to deny himself **anything**.

Kol holds his breath, hardly needing to talk. Or being able to, the thought of his brother fucking this mystery girl senseless fills his mind. "_And?"_ he asked "_What is your conclusion brother?_"

_**There's a new game  
We like to play you see  
A game with added reality  
You treat me like a dog  
Get me down on my knees**_

Elijah breaks out into a wide grin, providing all the answers Kol needs. '_My conclusion is, she is one of the best candidates we've had in a long time. She's such a small, delicate thing, looking ready to break at the slightest pressure yet tougher than you could ever believe. Her skin is like porcelain and her body is perfect, just small._' He grins '_She's like a little doll, a perfect little toy. I call her my Little One._' He pauses briefly before continuing, knowing Kol will know the rarity of his next statement '_And she can take all of me, however hard I give it to her._'

Kol raises a questioning eyebrow at his eldest sibling "_Really?_" He's beginning to get curious about this new doll his brother has acquired, but he knows better than to be interested in anything or anyone where Elijah has laid his claim. '_Yes, really_' Elijah sighs contently, the very breath of air he exhales telling the story of how pleased he was with the experience.

'_I initiated her this evening_' he says, with a satisfied smile '_Tried a few things to gauge her reaction. She is still passed out upstairs, in our special room_' He swallows deeply; Kol can feel the sexual fulfillment radiating from his brother. '_She was… more than adequate…_' his brother states. '_A rare find and one I stumbled across at that.'_

"_So,"_ Kol snarls slightly. _"She's worth working on then. Good for you!" _He's beginning to lose his cool continually talking about this girl that he will not be able to touch. Really, what is Elijah's game here?

'_She is feisty, my little one_' Elijah ignores his tone and continues, a note of pride entering his voice. '_This of course could make the breaking process harder and more prolonged. But she's easily aroused and this night also made it crystal clear that she is a natural submissive; you should have seen her reaction to even light spanking. She is a perfect candidate I think._'

'_The feisty ones are always the best, both to break and afterwards._' Kol agrees, gritting his teeth while trying to not be too bothered by the growing interest for this girl that his brother instilled in him. '_Anyway, you know I've always enjoyed pretty little things with sharp tongues, feisty is my preference._'

"_Then you would certainly enjoy my little one_" Elijah chuckles "_So, brother. What say you? Can I interest you in participating with me in some obedience training?_"

_**We call it master and servant  
We call it master and servant**_

Kol feels his jaw drop at his eldest siblings' words, he was **not** expecting this. None of the Originals has ever been very good at sharing. But, the recent events where their mother tried to tear the family apart, eradicate it, had left them all wanting to re-tie their strong bonds. He could not deny that the process of breaking in a new submissive would be an excellent way of bonding, not to mention that Elijah usually had very good taste in women, so he does not doubt that this 'little one' is delectable. "_Two masters, one slave-to-be?_" Kol raises a dark questioning eyebrow at his brother "_You would be willing to __**share**__ your pet with me? Share the breaking process?_" As Elijah nods he continues "_Share a girl with my oldest brother?_" he pauses for a second, looking very serious, before he can no longer hold his mask. A huge smirk slowly spreads across his handsome face as he locks eyes with his eldest brother, his hero.  
"_I'm __**in**__!_"

_**It's a lot like life  
This play between the sheets  
With you on top and me underneath  
Forget all about equality**_

Elijah can't help but smile back at his brothers' reaction. It is all he had been hoping for and looking forward to since bringing his little one here and then inviting Kol to visit. He and Kol both know the magnitude of his gesture in offering to share this process. **None** of the Originals are good at sharing. And with this, him offering and Kol accepting, the strong re-bonding of their relationship is off to a very good start.

They sit in silence for a moment, enjoying the crackling fire and each other's company, both lost in their own thoughts, before changing the subject and talking about mundane matters. They both hear her approaching long before she is in sight of course, and when she pats in on naked feet through the door to his study Elijah turns to her with a wide smile.

'_Ah! Little one! I'm glad you are awake! Let me introduce you to Kol, my youngest brother._'

He is happy to see her wrapped in his favorite La Perla negligée, a full length, kimono style silk robe made almost completely from meshed fabric, leaving little to nothing to the imagination while still giving the impression that she is not entirely naked. The image is extremely erotic and he is pleased with her choice, pleased with her. The black mesh contrasts beautifully with her extremely pale, flawless skin and the whole vision makes it very clear that she, despite her petite frame, is not so much a girl but **very** much a woman. It also leaves her vulnerable, without the armor of covering clothing, something she seems to be very aware of at this moment, judging at how she cringes slightly under his appreciative scrutiny. His cock comes to life and begins to harden, despite the complete satisfaction from only a few hours ago.

Glancing at Kol, he sees his brother scan the girl from top to bottom and back up again, his features schooled into complete impassivity, his eyes cold and emotionless. Kol has always been a master at this, enjoying the added sense of fear his apparent inhumanity brings out in the prey, and they are rewarded immediately by a whiff of fear coming from the girl, he eyes widening slightly and her arms wrapping tighter against her body, trying to cover her private parts.

Only because Elijah knows his brother so extremely well can he tell how pleased he is, how the image of her is affecting him. It is in the momentary tension of his shoulders, the almost there smirk as his gaze passes her torso and hips, and of course in slight movement of the fabric of his black jeans. Elijah chuckles to himself; Kol is most definitely not disappointed, quite the opposite.

'_Kol has a crucial role to play in my next idea, and has gracefully agreed to participate in its fulfillment. We will have __**so**__ much fun!_'.

_**Let's play master and servant  
Let's play master and servant**_

"_That is quite the delectable little pet you have acquired, brother._" Kol rises slowly from his chair, stretching his limbs languidly like a big cat. Where Elijah reminds her of a great lion, especially when purring, Kol is most definitely a lethal Panther. '_Both great cats_' she murmurs under her breath and shivers, feeling more like prey with every passing second, but of course they hear her perfectly.

Elijah turns to his brother '_It will not change what __**I **__call her, but you can name her if you wish, she has not been named yet._' Kol nods, appreciating this added gift and inclusion.

What? Of course she has a name, he just never uses it! She wants to argue violently but Elijah's attention switches back to her. '_What was that, little one? Great cats? Well, I guess in a way it is an apt comparison._' Elijah chuckles and briefly allows his fangs to elongate without his eyes changing at all. When he continues to smile widely, fangs showing clearly, the likeness to a great, sleek predator is even more uncanny. Come to think of it, he **is** a great, sleek predator. Her eyes widen in fear but she tries to stand her ground. '_I __**HAVE**__ a name!_ _Don't try those scaring tactics on me, mister! What could you possibly do to me that you haven't already done?_'

Kol lets out a brief sharp laugh, a split second later he is right in front of her and she didn't even see him move. He strokes his finger lightly across her cheek, a crooked smile playing on his inhumanly handsome face. '_Oh, if you only knew little pet, if you only knew. I like your fire though, kitten's got claws!_' He cocks his head to one side, a thought striking him '_Well, if we are great cats and you're the pet, I guess it is fitting for you to be my Kitten. Yes, I think I like the sound of that. What do you think, Kitten?_' he licks his lips and smiles affectionately at her, like a man playing with his favorite pet. She is enraged beyond belief.

'_I think you can go back to the hell you come from, asshole, I don't belong to anyone! Least of all a couple of sick, twisted vampires!' _As the angry words tumble out of her mouth she realizes almost immediately that she has made a grave mistake, crossed an invisible barrier. Both brothers visibly tense and their smiles drain from their faces. She tries to take an involuntary step back but is stopped by Kol's iron grip around her jaw, his expression now anything but affectionate. Her knees start shaking. Oh man, she is in **so** much trouble now!

'_I apologize, brother_' Elijah says between slightly clenched teeth, embarrassed at her behavior. Some fire is enjoyable; straight up insubordination is totally intolerable. _' I did mention to you she is in need of obedience training._'

'_That you did, and so she is. It is only natural at this stage though._' Kol nods at his brother. Turning back to her he raises an eyebrow '_Come now, Kitten. That is no way to speak to your betters. I think we need to trim your claws a bit, so to speak_' he smirks at her and takes a step back. She is Elijah's find and, even though he was invited to join and even name her he still needs to let his brother take the lead in this phase. It was Elijah's doll that was out of line and it is his choice which direction to take this.

Elijah does not stand up and go to her; he calls her to him with a 'come hither curl' of his index finger, his face a stone cold unreadable mask. Only his eyes hold emotion, controlled anger. His gaze holds her soul in an unbreakable grip and her shaky legs start walking towards him almost outside of her control.

He pats his leg lightly and, when she makes no move to sit down, swiftly raps the backside of her knees with his hand, causing her legs to bend and her to ungracefully plop into his lap.

_**It's a lot like life  
And that's what's appealing  
If you despise that throwaway feeling  
From disposable fun**__**  
Then this is the one**_

He shakes his head in disappointment, studying her, and she can't believe her own emotions. **Why** does she feel unhappy to have disappointed him? He is her abductor, her rapist, her torturer. What on earth is the cause of this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wants to make him happy and not be the cause of his disappointment, _ever_ again. She shakes her head violently to try to get rid of the unwanted feeling, until he captures her jaw between two fingers in an inhumanly strong grip. His eyes bore into hers.

'_Tsk tsk, my little one. You were doing __**SO**__ well and then had to go and disappoint me, embarrass me in front of my brother. That really will not do at all._' While he gazes at her she sees his features gradually harden, he almost seems to grow right before her eyes until she feels completely dwarfed and overpowered in his lap. He continues, his tone of voice colder and his manner one that bears no discussion.

'_It is time to for you to learn your place, little one. You were doing well taking the first steps last night, I was proud of you, but your behavior right now shows clearly that I have not been firm enough with you. I have apparently allowed you much too much freedom. I blame myself somewhat so now it is time to correct that._' She shivers all over, having no idea what he is talking about but feeling confident that whatever it is will not be pleasant for her. Still, the thought of fighting him is not a possibility. She has gotten herself into deep enough trouble already and is desperate for some damage control. Also, there is that strange little voice in the pit of her stomach that still tells her she, incredibly, **wants** to please him.

'_Yes, it is time for your true Initiation. Before this some more leeway was allowed._ _From now on, the only words I want to hear out of that pretty little mouth of yours is "__**Yes Master**__", and only in direct response to an order. Any attempt to say anything else will receive swift and escalating punishment.'_ He chuckles to himself as an exception to the rule strikes him and he feels the need to vocalize it_ 'Moans, groans and pleas for more are ok though. Now, do you understand me, little one?_'

"_Elijah, why do you.. OW!_" her attempted argument is cut short as his hand flashes out to tweak her left nipple. **Hard**! '_Now, now, my sweet, that was neither a moan, a plea nor a Yes Master. Do not make me correct you again. It will become increasingly prolonged and unpleasant for you. Now, do you __**understand**__ me, little one?_'

'_Yes_' she manages to force the three letter word past her lips, but he doesn't seem happy. Instead he arches a perfect eyebrow and looks expectantly at her. '_Yes what?_'. She can't believe he's making her do this, say this, especially in front of his brother! But, his expression leaves no room for doubt about the consequences if she doesn't. She grits her teeth and forces the words out; '_Yes, __**Master**_', trying her best to make the title sound like a four letter word.

He ignores her tone and instead beams at her, softly stroking her cheek. '_Good girl! Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?_' A slight blush touches her cheeks at his words. **WHY** does his praise make her feel good? Why oh why can her burning skin feel where his fingers passed long after they left her? She silently hates herself for the emotions he stirs in her, but can do nothing to stop them. She bends her head and promises herself to try her best to get this over with as painlessly as possible. Innocent as she is, she still has no idea what she got herself into.

_**Domination's the name of the game  
In bed or in life  
They're both just the same  
Except in one you're fulfilled  
At the end of the day**_

'_That's better!_' Elijah beams at her, his whole demeanor towards her changing when she does what he tells her and her posture is submissive. '_Now, to continue the ground rules; You are to treat my brother exactly as you treat me, right down to following his every order and addressing him only as Master._' He pauses for a second and his visage hardens momentarily '_I will __**not**__ have you embarrass me before him again, understood?_'

She cannot quite hold back a sob, but manages to make her vocal chords work '_Yes, I understand._' A split second later she is turned over on his lap, the robe pushed up over her hips and the palm of his hand striking her exposed buttocks, repeatedly and hard. The pain shoots through her as her lower cheeks start glowing and she yelps loudly from the shock and the pain. After 10 blows Elijah ceases spanking her and trails her fingers over her bright red cheeks. Just like yesterday this, embarrassingly enough, sends waves of lust through her body, causing her to gasp again. What is **happening** to her?

'_Now, little one, what did you __**actually**__ mean to say?_' Tears are threatening to escape her eyes but she tries to hold them back, realizing that his rules are to be taken quite literally. Taking a deep breath she steadies herself, as much as is possible when still placed face down over his lap and responds '_Yes, Master._'

_**Let's play master and servant  
Let's play master and servant**_

Like magic her robe is again covering her and she is back sitting in his lap, although the position is now somewhat more uncomfortable due to the burning sensation left by his spanking. He smiles at her fondly and strokes her hair '_Good girl. You're learning, I really prefer to not have to punish you for such unnecessary digressions, so easily avoidable._'

The warmth of his smile breaks through her last defenses and she throws her arms around him to bury her face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably. He rocks her back and forth, strokes her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she cries. She feels unbelievably safe in his arms as he comforts her. '_I know it is difficult,_' he whispers in her ear '_but this is what you were born for. You just need to surrender._'

Her feeling of comfort increases as she feels another warm body against her back, other gentle hands stroking her arms, her hair, and her neck. A sweet, sensual scent of quality after shave and the smell of pure masculine man fill her nostrils as she turns her head around to bury it in Kol's strong arms. The two of them work together to envelop her in a cocoon of safety and for the first time she begins to seriously consider it.

'_All you have to do is surrender._'

_**Let's play master and servant  
Come on, master and servant**_

o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**__ Official, digitally re-mastered video for the excellent 80's song Master and Servant by Depeche Mode is found at that tuby place followed by __**/watch?v=yxaIGvI6Y8Q**_

_Some name trivia for you Viking lovers out there –_

_**Kol**__ is a purely Norse name, at the time of the sibling's birth used only by the Vikings. The modern Swedish meaning of the word kol is coal, but that is not what the name means. It comes from the old Nordic word 'kol' which means 'dark' or 'darkness', a pretty fitting name for him. In the 1100's there was a King of Sweden, or a part of what is now Sweden, named Kol (King Kol… maybe he was named Nat too? *lol*). Today it is very uncommon; there are only three men in the Swedish name registry that are officially named Kol._

_**Elijah**__ was an uncommon but not unknown name in the Norse culture at the time. By the Vikings it would likely have been spelled 'Elias', but both spellings mean the same thing, 'God is Jahve'. Christianity came to Scandinavia in the 800's, for several hundred years being practiced alongside the old ways, so a name with Christian origins is not as non-canon as it would seem at first glance._

_So, now you know =)_


	5. CH 3 Punishment - The Real Idea - Part2

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.  
****OR type lotheriel. blogspot. com (minus spaces) into your browser.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N **_As before, I am marking where I deleted a major scene. The remaining text has undergone minor changes but nothing that should change the meaning._

_Also, as before, you can read this chapter just fine without the removed scene (which is basically all explicit smut :) ) but if you want to read it the way it was written, this story now lives on blogger, see above. _

_Warnings still apply, this story is M-rated even in its edited version._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Original A/N**: I switch POV throughout the story to try to share the thoughts and experiences of all three main characters. Lots of Kol's POV in this section, for all the kinky Kol lovers. __In fact, to even out the mainly female perspective of the last act, this one will be mostly male all in all. Enjoy =)_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Continued from:_  
Her feeling of comfort increases as she feels another warm body against her back, other gentle hands stroking her arms, her hair, and her neck. A sweet, sensual scent of quality after shave and the smell of pure masculine man fill her nostrils as she turns her head around to bury it in Kol's strong arms. The two of them work together to envelop her in a cocoon of safety and for the first time she begins to seriously consider it.

'_All you have to do is surrender._'

_**Let's play master and servant  
Come on, master and servant**_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Chapter 3 – Punishment – The Real Idea (part 2)**_

_**It's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot, it's a lot.  
It's a Lot Like Life**_

Elijah and Kol sits quietly holding her, Kol still stroking his Kittens hair; he does not want to disturb her at this point. Although she is slowly beginning to relax in their arms, she is still upset. The fact that they can have such a profound calming effect on her so early in the process proves to him his brother was right, this truly is the best candidate they've had in a long time. Not to mention that she is absolutely delicious, inside and out.

She has stopped crying now and seems to have calmed down completely in their joint embrace, her body still turned towards Elijah with her head resting on Kol's' shoulder.

'_So, little one_', Elijah gently purrs at her. '_Can we assume you will remember the proper form of adress now?_'

There is no hesitation before she responds, still relaxed and with eyes closed; "_Yes, Master._"

'_Good girl! Then we put this behind us."_ Elijah beams at her while she sits up a bit straighter in his lap and looks from one face to the other. His smiling demeanor turns to a slightly more serious facial expression as he continues '_Of course, there is still the more serious transgression of your insolence towards my brother to adress. You do understand we will have to choice but to teach you not to try that again, don't you my sweet?_'

"_But I won't… yes Master._"

The brothers glance at each other over her head and silently agree to let her error slip, she did catch herself into the correct response after all.

'_Good. Then go apologize to my brother now. As you have just been disciplined, I believe an enthusiastic blow job may suffice to show him how sincerely sorry you are and earn his forgiveness, but he will be the judge of that. Go offer him your body and make amends little one. It will please me to watch you._' Elijah gestures towards Kol who is once again leaned back into the couch.

She stares wide eyed at him. He must be joking! The 'Yes, Master', and spanking her in front of his brother, that was bad enough. But he actually expects her to… No! That just can't be right!

"_Come on over here Kitten, let me decide what is on today's menu._' Kol says in a dark, husky voice. '_I am ready to be apologized to_.' She turns back to Elijah with questioning shock which is not calmed when he nods encouragingly and motions with his hand for her to go over to his brother.

Summoning up every inch of strength of will that she possesses, she thinks back to her earlier decision to not make the situation worse for herself than it already is. She walks over to the younger original on shaky legs and stands before him, head bent, while forcing her arms to not hug herself but give her full view of her lithe curves under the see through robe. The position she is in means that she cannot see his eyes hungrily ravishing the sight of her, but also that her eyes are staring straight at his crotch where his reaction to the sight is becoming ever more prominent.

He reaches out one hand to slip between the front halves of her robe, gently stroking her inner thigh, while the other opens up the button fly on his jeans. She can hear Elijah chuckle in the background '_Commando brother, really?_' just as the last button comes undone and Kols' massive erection springs into view. Although frightened and humiliated, she cannot help to compare this view to the one of Elijah. Kol sports a slightly shorter, though still more than impressive, length but his girth is impossibly even **greater** than Elijahs. She truly did not think it possible, is this some kind of vampire thing? Her eyes widen in fear and excitement at the sight as she remembers how his older brother stretched her to her limits last night, and now she's looking at an even greater girth.

'_No brother, in fact I don't think a blow job will do to soothe my irk at this Kittens foul mouth. I must admit watching her shapely ass as you spanked her before got my mind set on burying myself deep into another place than her mouth.' _Kol turns to her and continues '_Straddle me, Kitten. Come sit in my lap so I can enjoy you completely. That would appease me._' He smirks at her, eyes no longer emotionless. Instead they are boiling with pure lust

She's always been of a petite build with thin bone structure. When she finished growing she stopped at 5,2, but with a woman's body, curvy hips, thin waist and rounded, firm breasts the size often referred to as "just over a handful". Her skin is porcelain white and unmarred and her eyes large, round and midnight blue. Her hair, always seeing to be untamable, is slightly curly strawberry blonde. She has been told before she looks like a doll, so Elijah's nick name for her did not come as a surprise. Compared to these two large, muscular vampires she even feels like a doll. Even without super human strength they are large enough to be able to manhandle her without any effort at all.

At Kol's words she clenches her teeth until she thinks they will crack. She knows she promised herself to do as they told her, and maybe just maybe she could have taken him in her mouth, compelled or not it was still very erotic last night with Elijah. But looking at this stranger with his huge cock telling her to sit on him and let him fuck her, she can't. She just can't! Not to mention that she's not sure it is physically possible for her to take him. They have to understand that, don't they? This must be some sick twisted joke.

Wide-eyed and without a word she backs away from Kol's form, shaking her head in denial, all the while watching the amusement drain from his features to be replaced by a stern expression, one eyebrow raised in question at something just over her shoulder. What, no _who_, he was looking at becomes painfully clear when her next step backs her right up against Elijah's strong chest, his strong arms wrapping around her like iron bands, completely immobilizing her.

Kol stand up, adjusting himself and closing his fly as he does so, before walking up to her, stopping less than an inch from her face. '_You really don't want to do this the easy way, do you Kitten? Here I thought this training would have a gentle start, but I was mistaken it seems._' the next moment he breaks out into a huge, mirthless grin and addresses his brother '_Not that I actually mind, more fun for us! Is the room ready?_'

'_Indeed it is._'

'_Then what are we waiting for?_'

o-o-o-o-o-o

A moment later she finds herself back in the room where she spent the night with Elijah. Someone has been in there to remake the bed since she left and the drape on the far wall has been pushed back to reveal additional room space where a sturdy padded table with… is that shackles?... is placed.

While Elijah keeps her immobilized she sees Kol step up to the tool-wall and bring a long, sturdy but soft looking rope back with him. Suddenly even her flimsy upper body protection is removed as she feels her robe being opened and pushed over her arms and shoulders, leaving her upper body bare and the robe hanging along her hips. Quickly and with great experience her arms are bound behind her back, first at the wrists, with multiple loops, and then looped under her chest, crossed between her breasts and finally returned behind her back to tie her upper arms together. Even the slightest attempt to move her arms is extremely painful, while leaving them still and relaxed hardly hurt at all. She has never felt so helpless in her life.

'_What are you.._' she stops herself, looking horrified at the consequences of speaking out of turn when they are already upset with her. Luckily, her transgression is either not heard, or ignored.

Elijah has been able to let go of her arms now that Kol's bound her. He first looks at her ties and nods appreciatively to his brother for his excellent handiwork, and then turns to her. This is her first training session and they want her to remain herself at the core, and so the rules must occasionally be loosened so that she will not snap.

"_Do you wish to speak your mind, little one?_" he smiles impossibly gently at her.

"_Yes, Master_" She realizes and is grateful for that he phrased the question so that she could use her only allowed response while still answering truthfully.

"_If I allow you to, temporarily, are you aware how truly unwise it would be for you to abuse this freedom by, say, arguing or speaking out of turn?_" A perfect eyebrow is raised and she feels her knees weakening at the sight. What strange power does this man have over her?

"_Yes Master_" using the correct response becomes easier with every time, especially as he's giving her hope that she may be allowed to speak normally if she behaves now.

'_Very well, you may speak freely for a short while, until I revoke the right, to answer our questions and to ask two of your own. I urge you to think about how you phrase them, little one. Now, the floor is yours.' _Elijah smiles gently at her and strokes her cheek. She's so grateful she could cry and slightly leans into his palm.

'_Why are you doing this? What are you going to do with me? Elijah, please!_'

'_That was both questions at once, Kitten_' Kol chuckles _'I hope you didn't have something else you really wanted to know._' Having checked her bonds he comes around and stands before her, cocking his head to one side while he's think about the best way to answer her question in the shortest amount of time. He's itching to get started, but he agrees with his brother that discipline is rather useless if the girl doesn't understand the reason. Finally he makes up his mind and begins.

'_The short answers to the __**What **__and __**Why**__ questions are "Discipline" and "Because you have been a bad girl". I don't think that will help you understand yet though._

_So, the long answer to __**Why**__ is; you belong to us and are to fulfill our wishes, no matter if they are mundane or sexual. You were born for this, Kitten. Submission, or so my brother tells me, comes natural to you but your conscious mind is still fighting it. Therefore we will train you, your conscious and subconscious mind, to recognize the pleasure in finding your place and not fight your true calling. You are strong willed so it may take some time, but it will be all the more rewarding for both us and for you when we are done. _'

' _As to the __**What**__ we will do ; Some of the training will be very pleasurable for you, other parts painful, but we have extensive experience in this, you can trust that we know what we are doing and we do it for your own good. Sweet little kitten, you will just have to trust us._' At this Kol leans over and pulls her erect nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the bud, sending lightning bolts of lust through her body. '_You already know how my brother can make you feel in bed. Trust me when I say my abilities are no less skilled than his, and together…_' he leaves the rest of the sentence unspoken but full of innuendos.

10 days ago she was leading a perfectly normal life with perfectly normal dreams of a perfectly normal future. Then she was abducted by a strange man who turned out to be a vampire and **then** the whole thing got crazily sexual. Now she's bound, half naked, with the gorgeous vampire who turned out to be crazy kinky and his equally gorgeous and kinky brother, telling her that she was born to be their slave. The thought would make her laugh if it didn't make her want to cry, and make her cry, if it didn't turn her on so incredibly much. The world is upside down and inside out and she no longer knows what true reality is. She hasn't even noticed she is beginning to seek comfort after pain from the very person who inflicted it. But, with rising satisfaction, they have. The bonding process has started.

'_It is better this way little one. Trust us._' Elijah looks at her with an expression of mixed possession and, could that be fondness? '_There will be pleasure in the pain. All you have to do is surrender.'_ His slight smile lingers for a moment before his mouth settles in a more firm stance. '_That was the questions. Until I specifically state so, the previous ground rules apply. Do you understand little one?_'

'_Yes, Master._' She tries to surrender to the inevitability of what is to come, even if she does not know what it is.

o-o-o-o-o-o

[Explicit scene removed. Outtake: 2150 words]

o-o-o-o-o-o

The aftershocks find him relaxed and content. Elijah reaches over her body to the release end of her bonds. Pulling it, they quickly untie her body before any cramps set in. Kol withdraws from her and Elijah picks her up from the table, bridal style, and swiftly carries her over to the huge bed, remade with fresh silk sheets. They lie down on the bed together, placing her completely exhausted body between them. A drop of Elijah's cum escapes the corner of her mouth and Kol's load is beginning to wet the inside of her thighs as it slowly leaks pout of her, she is sweaty, worn and absolutely beautiful.

As she once again feels herself cocooned between the two vampires the overwhelming sense of safety, comfort and contentment returns to her and she whimpers softly while two pairs of hands, previously hard as steel, caress every inch of her with the gentleness of a swan's feather, rubbing the marks of the ropes that dug into her arms and chest, removing the blindfold and drying the remains of tears from around her eyes.

'_You did really well, little one, really well._' Elijah strokes her hair and kisses her brow, his voice full of affection and pride. She inexplicably feels happy and content at having pleased him, no matter which way it was attained. She knows there is something that should bother her about that when she hears him continue; 'Now_, have you learned your lesson?_'

'_Yes Master._' She really has. She shouldn't have spoken so to his brother, her other Master. She doesn't know what came over her and feels really sad that she disappointed them both. A small small voice in the back of her head is screaming at her that this is wrong, but she is ignoring it. Instead she turns to Kol. '_I am sorry Master, I am so sorry._' Tears fill her eyes again and she buries her face in his chest, feeling his comforting strokes along her spine.

Kol smiles at her and places feather light kisses on every surface of her head that he can reach with his mouth. He stops caressing her for a moment and instead wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and enveloping her in strength, warmth and security. 'Yes_, Kitten, I know. We are satisfied, and you are forgiven._' She relaxes into his arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The petting and stroking continues, gentle and caring. She feels she has really atoned and gained their forgiveness and their affections. One of them gets up, she doesn't know which one as her eyes are still blissfully closed, and comes back with what turns out to be a bowl of warm soap water and two soft sponges. She is lifted up and placed on a towel, still without opening her eyes, and then starts to feel the sponges gently washing her body, her face, her sex – any remains of sweat and seamen is removed from her body and soft, feather light kisses are placed on her skin from two directions as the cleansing goes on. Time flows by and she can feel strength return into her mind and muscles, while still being deliciously relaxed,

'_Did it turn you on to suck both our cocks, and be fucked by us both, little one?_' Elijah asks her while carefully turning her over and stroking the sponge over her buttocks. '_Yes, Master._' It's funny how much easier saying those two words becomes with time.

'_You've never come so hard in your life, have you, Kitten?_' Kol continues, the momentary silence suddenly making him realize that he didn't ask a question that Elijah's rules allowed her to answer. '_Am I right?_' He continues, amending his mistake. '_Yes, Master._' She sighs contently, but she screaming voice in her mind is getting louder.

'_So, have you not only learned the important lesson, but are grateful that we taught you?_' Kol feels like he is repeating himself, but making his Kitten say the words out loud will admit to them and her that she is beginning to settle into her role as their submissive. They may prod her to say it with their questions, but she needs to express it herself. It is an important step.

Something in her awakens at his words, her previous defiance that has stayed in the back of her mind until this. **Seriously**? He wants her to say that she is _grateful_ they tied her up and fucked her two-on-one? Grateful that Elijah made her deep-throat his huge cock? Grateful that Kol deigned to impale her on his massive erection?

Ok, so maybe a part, a big part, of her wants to say yes. Embarrassingly enough, say yes truthfully, but another, much bigger and most of all older part of her will hear nothing of it. She tries to hold it back, she really does. The part of her that is beginning to learn, beginning to be trained, what they want is very aware that this is a very, VERY bad idea, but what is left of her self-esteem will not let her act any other way. She is trying to control herself, so the words do not exit her mouth as aggressively as her unconscious wanted them too. From the sudden tension in her lovers' bodies, it came out harsh enough.

'_No Master, I am not grateful that you raped me. My body may keep saying yes, but my mind is still saying NO. That means it is rape. No matter how much you make me want it. Let me go, please. I don't want to be a part of your twisted games anymore._' She stops to take a breath but then doesn't dare continue as she feels the rigid state of the two muscular bodies she is sandwiched between. She realizes that even without cussing them out this time, she has taken her statements too far.

Also, thinking about it in the light of what she has learned about them, she has unfortunately issued something of a challenge; to make her want it with her whole being, not just her body. None of them seem like the kind of man to step down from a challenge. As she is contemplating this she notices Kol looking at his brother over the top of her head, a world of words passing between them in that one glance, and then speaks.

'_Well, Elijah, I don't know about you but I believe I have rested long enough. It is time to return to the stubborn girl that still does not seem to have learned what we intended her to, despite the previous signs to the contrary._' Elijah sighs and nods at his brother. '_Indeed, every victory seems short lived with her. However, I think we can do better, brother, don't you?_'

'_I know we can._' With that she feels her body being lifted in strong arms and placed face down back on the table, face down, the attached shackles snapped around her wrists and ankles. Oh shit!

o-o-o-o-o-o

_So, chapter 3 is still not over. It's going to get worse? Poor girl… This story is truly spinning out of my control, the original intent was not this hardcore. How do you feel about the way it is turning out? Tell me please._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._


	6. CH 3 Punishment - The Real Idea - Part3

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**__ WARNING! This chapter contain violence of an explicit nature. NC-17_

_Disclaimer: I have still not acquired any ownership of TVD, or it would have had to switch channels and airing time-slot, Daniel Gillies would not have had time for another show and the Originals would be the main characters. Also, Kol would NOT have died! (grumble)_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Continued from:  
'_Well, Elijah, I don't know about you but I believe I have rested long enough. It is time to return to the stubborn girl that still does not seem to have learned what we intended her to, despite the previous signs to the contrary._' Elijah sighs and nods at his brother. '_Indeed, every victory seems short lived with her. However, I think we can do better, brother, don't you?_'

'_I know we can._' With that she feels her body being lifted in strong arms and placed face down back on the table, the attached shackles snapped around her wrists and ankles. Oh shit!

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Chapter 3 – Punishment – The Real Idea (part 3)**_

'_Now, Kitten…_' she hears Kol's voice purr behind her ear '_You have been a very bad girl, talking back to us like that. And do you know what we do to bad girls?' _She shakes all over as she feels his large, calloused hand stroking her ass, right where it is the most sensitive. One split second later his hand is pulled back only to come back down forcefully with a smack that echoes through the room. The spanking Elijah gave her earlier, although painful and humiliating had _nothing_ on this! Kol's motion was designed to hurt like hell, and it did. She screams at the impact that pushes her forward on the table and the pain immediately brings tears to her eyes.

'_We punish them. You'd be surprised at how many ways there is to punish a bad girl, and how much we enjoy it_' He chuckles deep in his throat, a deep, vibrating sound that travels through her body and scares her senseless at the same time as it excites her. '_This is usually not introduced this quickly, but you are a special case._' he continues, still breathing in her ear and bringing out goose bumps all along her body. '_You surrender in one way and keep fighting in another. We cannot trust in your surrender at this point._' Another wicked slap hits her ass, forcing another loud yelp from her lips. '_Who knows, maybe you will find the pleasure in the pain?'_

Kol's breath stays in her ear as she feels the end of something hard trail along her backbone all the way up to her neck. A tongue touches the base of her neck in its wake and trails lazily over to land at the base of her other ear. Elijah's breath fills her mind and her senses. '_You are freed from restrictions to not speak unless spoken to, little one._' he purrs to her, his deeply masculine voice touching every nerve end of her body, her whole being is concentrated on his words. '_But we will not stop until you surrender, mind and soul._' He bites her neck, painfully hard, with blunt teeth; bringing excitement she thought she was too tired for back into play. '_Luckily you are being trained by two original vampires. Counting the few weaknesses we have, lack of stamina is not one of them._' A deep chuckle shakes the very core of her being. She notices a thin bamboo cane in his hand, the tip of which must have been what she felt along her spine.

'_This time, Kitten, you will not come unless we find you deserve it, and certainly not until you beg for it. And you better be convincing in your begging._' The younger originals voice breathes into her ear. '_The time of patience has passed. Now is the time to show you that you are all ours.'_

The table is angled in a way that she can still see the tool wall, the one that frightened her so yesterday, the one where Elijah said "_another day, another idea_". She shivers as she realizes that this is that other day and that other idea, and that she brought it completely upon herself. This could have ended with her snuggled between them like she was only minutes ago, if she hadn't been too stubborn to give them the answer they wanted. Instead, here she is, strapped down on a table and completely aware that this is just the beginning of her trials, trials that could have been avoided. She swears at herself while testing the bonds.

Unbeknown to her, the brothers are standing right behind her, watching her writhe on the table. She twists her body this way and that, testing the limitations of her bonds. All the while Elijah and Kol are watching her naked body fighting the bonds and deciding what to do with it, each with a thin, flexible cane in hand.

'_Little One, top struggling and get up on your elbows and knees!_' Elijah's voice underlined with a strong note of authority orders from somewhere behind her. She tries to twist her head around to see him but can't quite crane her neck far enough. "_Elijah, you don't have to..AAAAHHH_"

*WHACK* Elijahs hand holding the cane rises and falls in a sharp moment. The sound of the cane hitting her buttocks, still pink from Kol's hands, echoes in her ears only to be drowned out a moment later by her own wail. The pain of the stroke is intense; it feels like someone has placed a thin burning rope right across her ass.

'_I __**said**__, on your elbows and knees! Do not make me repeat myself again, Little One._' Elijah's voice is deceptively soft. Soft the way an avalanche is soft. She whimpers while she hurries to pull her legs and arms under her, the shackles just allowing her to change her position. Soon she is on all fours, the fact that he ordered her to rest on her elbows and not her hands puts her upper body closer to the table than her lower body, leaving her back arched and her striped ass invitingly propped up in the air, her sex, still swollen from Kol's earlier ministrations, almost pouting out between her cheeks. '_Kol, why are…AAAAAARGH!_' Her words are yet again interrupted by a loud wail.

*WHACK -WHACK* In almost perfect synchrony two canes come down, one from either side. Elijah places another stripe perfectly parallel to the first, while Kol aims slightly lower. His strike does not only stripe the lower parts of her cheeks but also hits her swollen lips, just narrowly missing her nerve center. The pain is excruciating and her wail turns into sobs almost immediately.

'_And what is the correct form of adress, Kitten?_' Kol purrs while trailing the tip of his cane up and down along her slit, causing her to flinch each time he passes the bright red stripe. '_I'll give you a hint. You get one strike per wrong answer, so the two you just received were for getting it wrong twice._'

'_Kol, I.._' *WHACK* Her wail is even louder this time, laced with sobs. Kol hasn't lifted the cane far from where he already had it, instead flicking his wrist to let the supple end of it strike her swollen clit. Her whole world turns red with the intense pain and instinctively tries to lower her ass to get it out of harm's way but her hips are immediately captured in Elijah's firm hands, angling them right back to their previous position. '_Stay!_' he orders her, firmly. By now the very thought of disobeying an order of his makes her shake in fear, so she lets her hips be maneuvered back into position and then keeps them there.

'_Try again, Kitten_' she can hear the smirk in Kol's voice without being able to see it as he continues '_A second hint, what you just did was wrong._' He chuckles while leaning back to admire their handiwork. Her delicious ivory globes are now adorned with thin, bright red stripes, his cock is growing impossibly hard at the sight and he can see his brother having the same reaction. Her pussy is even more swollen than before and perhaps not only from the caning. If he isn't completely mistaken, it is also beginning to produce new moisture.

Elijah notices it too, using two fingers to spread her inner lips, revealing the sight and scent of her budding arousal as she whimpers and tries to move her burning, whipped sex away from his touch, stopped by the barest hint of his cane under her thighs. Who would have thought, he ponders? The brothers share a grin that threatens to split their faces in two. '_A natural submissive indeed_' Kol mutters under his breath, too low for her to hear. Elijah nods, letting his tongue trail her slit from top to bottom, having a taste of her fresh juices lightly but deliciously spiced with blood from where the cane hit her tender tissues. '_Delicious, a rare find._' He confirms to his brother, equally quiet.

He stands back up and licks his lips. '_Well, little one? My brother asked you a question. We do not like to be kept waiting. The proper form of adress?_' Elijah lets the tip of his cane lightly flick over her pussy, enough to cause sharp but manageable pain, unlike the intensity of the previous strikes.

'_M.. m.. master_' she finally manages to get out between sobs.

'_Good girl!_' Kol beams at her. He leans over her back and lets his hands caress her striped behind, soothing and irritating the burning welts, all at once. '_Good little Kitten._' He purrs in her ear. She can feel his massive erection pressed up against her, but he is not making any move to enter her. '_Now, are you likely to forget that any time soon or should we continue this lesson to make sure you do not forget?_'

'_No Master, I will not forget!_' she gets out in an almost hysterical voice, hoarse from her wailing. '_Please no more, no more… I will not forget Master, I promise!_' To her horror she can feel fluid slowly escaping her pussy, fluid that is not the remains of Kol's load. Her traitor body is getting excited in the midst of her torture. **Because** of the torture. When she heard the expression 'pleasure and pain' before, she never thought it could ever apply to her, or that the pleasure would be **this** painful.

Kol turns to Elijah. '_What say you, brother? Do you think she has learned her lesson?_' he asks with raised and wiggling eyebrows. Her whole body tenses up in fear as she waits for her first Master's response. Elijah pretends to think it over for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. '_I think we have been too trusting in the past when she shows remorse, which is why we are now correcting her for the third time in an evening. A few more stripes would both look good and weld the lesson into her mind I think. Do you agree, brother?_'

'_Absolutely!_' Ignoring her loud and tearful protests that she indeed has learned her lesson and this is not necessary at all, they take up position again, this time only Kol holds a cane while Elijah stands next to her body, studying her cheeks. '_There, I think_' he says and points to a pristine part of her ass, right in between two welts.

*WHACK* Kol places a new stripe precisely where Elijah pointed, with the same intensity as in the first hard strokes. Her pride gone she now wails at the top of her lungs when the cane hits her skin. Elijah's hands caress her cheeks surprisingly tenderly, slightly easing the burning pain before pointing in a new location, right below her ass at the top of her thighs. '_And there._'

*WHACK WHACK* Two strikes in quick succession places parallel welts on her thighs, the upper one touching her outer lips as well. Her vision is becoming cloudy and she's beginning to lose her voice from the wailing. When she feels Elijah's hands again caress and soothe the new welts she feels an absurd but undeniable gratitude towards him for easing her pain. When his hand strokes the part of the stripe that crosses her pussy, her insides clench with a strong surge of unexpected arousal.

'_There, there, little one_' he purrs to her. '_Just a little more, it is for your own good my little doll. You should be thankful. We are just making sure you will not forget this lesson, you understand?'_

'_Yes, Master_'

'_Well then, to make sure you feel involved get to choose where we place the final two strokes. At least one of them must touch your sweet pussy._'

'_Wherever you chose, Master_' she is sobbing, but filled with a sensation that she wants to please them. She doesn't know where it is coming from, but it is strong and undeniable. She finds herself actually pushing her ass into his caress. She cannot see his pleased grin, but she imagines she feels the heat of it. Then his hands leave her as he moves behind her and picks his own cane back up. He looks to Kol as to say 'Your choice' and waits. Kol studies her now perfectly striped backside and decides on going absolute center, right across her lower ass and her core. He pulls his arm back and delivers the sharpest strike yet.

*WHACK!* The sound of the strike pierces the air, closely followed by a desperate moan, her vocal cords now too strained to yell. The cane comes back glistening in the middle from the juices it picked up when striking her opening. Elijah looks at the new stripe, takes aim and whacks his cane in the exact same place, taking the sharpness of the hit to new heights. Her lungs attempt to force another scream out of her but it comes out as a whimper. '_That was the final two._' Kol kneels behind her to rub his hands lightly over her burning behind and lets his tongue stroke her equally stinging core, bringing soft relief.

'_Thank you, Master_' she hears herself mumble as he eases her pain. Kol's eyebrows rise to meet his hairline in surprise, Elijah thinks his jaw may touch the floor. '_Excuse me Kitten, what was that?_' She is too exhausted from the pain, the screaming and the crying to be afraid right now, and so simply repeats herself; '_I said thank you, Master. Was that the wrong thing to say?_'

The brothers look at each other and just shake their heads in awe. Yes, she's a natural, but for her to reach the point where she thanks them after a severe caning, unprodded, was completely beyond all expectation. They are thrilled.

'_No, Kitten, not at all. It was just perfect. You did well._' Kol goes back to gently licking her folds, tasting the same sweet mix of arousal and blood that his brother enjoyed earlier, while Elijah stands next to her face, stroking her hair. '_Good girl._' He murmurs proudly, she really is something else.

'_All you have to do is surrender._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**__  
I know I am re-posting, but to all you new readers out there – a review or two would be welcome. IN fact, that goes for the oldies & goldies as well. ESPECIALLY now, I need a little bit of luv to get my muse going again :) Having your story deleted really puts a damper on it…_

_A big thank you to__** slightlytwisted84**__ for inspiration on the more hard-core sections and reality-beta on all three sections of the chapter. With her personal experience from the BDSM lifestyle she helped me 'keep it real' – e.g. keeping it to actions and conversations that could actually have happened in a 'dungeon'. Invaluable, as I never lived the lifestyle, except in the odd, late night fantasy (and this fic) ;) Yepp, she had me delete stuff I had written because, quote "They would never have said that, it diminishes his dominance". Cool, you learn something new every day =)_

___**IMPORTANT QUESTION OF THE DAY**  
Due to single hater pressing the "report" button at the bottom you have had to wait weeks for updated TJoTH – even the reposting takes time. Would you like me to push the boundaries a little bit more? Leave a bit more smut in?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimer: I am in no way a supporter of kidnapping, rape, anal rape, sexual abuse, any kind of abuse, brainwashing or human slaves. This is fiction, fantasy, not my personal values. If this wasn't already over-obvious, the fact that 2 of the 3 main characters are vampires __**should**__ be your first clue.=)_

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._


	7. CH 3 Punishment - The Real Idea - Part4

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_WARNING! This chapter is very adult themed, both mentally and physically. Although it has been edited to remove phrasings that are not allowed, it is still very much M-rated for a reason. Adults only, please._

_Disclaimer: I have still not acquired any ownership of TVD, or it would have had to switch channels and airing time-slot, Daniel Gillies would not have had time for another show and the Originals would be the main characters. Also, Kol would NOT have died! (grumble)_

_**A/N** I tried something different and didn't do an outtake, instead I edited the whole scene to be angsty and erotic but less explicit – taking it from forbidden to allowed. However, it is still much changed from the original. Mind the warning though, this is lemons in bundles and baskets, to be sure!_

_OH, and while I am open as a beta, I'm also open to finding one. If you are or know someone ready to nitpick my writing, please let me know :)_

_Now, to the juicy parts. Lemons ahead!_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Continued from:

'_No, Kitten, not at all. It was just perfect. You did well._' Kol goes back to gently licking her folds, tasting the same sweet mix of arousal and blood that his brother enjoyed earlier, while Elijah stands next to her face, stroking her hair. '_Good girl._' He murmurs proudly, she really is something else.

'_All you have to do is surrender._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Now the starter is concluded, to the main course!_'

Grinning while he reaches in under the table, Kol retracts the long rope she was previously restrained by. He starts looping it around her in a completely different way. Her arms are tied, just like before, but this time they are stretched above her head, lifting her sizable breasts to cause their nipples to aim towards the roof. She looks perfectly delicious. Also, instead of tying the rope around her breasts and bringing it around her upper body he loops it around her upper thighs and hips, spreading them apart and supporting her, almost like wrapping her in the ropes of a swing.

The likeness to a swing becomes uncanny as he throws one end of the rope over the hook in the ceiling, and quickly and effortlessly hoists her up. Her slight frame presents him with no trouble at all, and soon her tussled form is suspended from the ceiling, neither foot touching the floor while her legs are spread, teasingly exposing both her front and her back entrance.

Reaching towards the tool wall she sees Elijah grab a bottle of lubricant and squirt some out in his hand to rub it all over his cock, apparently relishing the feeling as he rubs it on clearly pleasuring himself. Despite her relative innocence she is beginning to suspect where they are going with this. As soon as the realization hits her, her pleas start.

'_Oh god, no! Elijah!_' She completely forgets her previous lesson of what to call him in her horror of realizing he is planning on putting **that** huge thing in her tightest hole, never used for anything but its original purpose. Continuing to lube in long leisurely strokes, he raises a perfect eyebrow at her while bringing the tube to her ass cheeks, spreading them with his fingers and squeezing to deposit a large dollop of lubricant right on her back entrance. His fingers start spreading the gel around and slightly into her puckered hole. '_Please don't do this. Please!_' she continues to beg. '_I've never done this…And you are so big, I can barely take you normally._' she's almost crying as she keeps begging him. '_Elijah, please don't! I've never done this, I can't!_'

'_There are __**so**__ many things you haven't done that we will introduce you to, little one_' Elijah purrs in her ear. '_And, as my brother said at the start, perhaps you will find the pleasure in the pain. Besides, I found you._' He purrs deep in his throat. '_Your anal virginity is my finder's fee._' He chuckles to himself, clearly excited at the prospect.

With those words he slips a finger into her back entrance, slowly beginning to thrust it in and out of her. The intense pleasure of it takes her completely by surprise, although even this tiny intrusion is also sending small waves of pain through her. If his index finger penetrating her back entrance hurts her, she does not even want to contemplate what his actual girth will feel like. As soon as her treacherous tight muscles begin to relax he adds another finger, spreading them to open her back door while using the ropes to swing her onto his hand. Kol, standing on the other side of her, lets his swollen tip graze her center every time her swinging motion brings her into reach. '_See Kitten, we can make it feel good, IF you want._' He grins at her. '_No, Elijah! Kol!_' she is sobbing through her pleas. '_Please don't do this! I will do anything you want, just please don't do this!_' She is literally terrified. The fearousal streaming out of her every pore is delicious and only serves to make them harder and more determined. Their patience is slowly running out and the time to stop making it easier on her and simply claiming whichever part of her they want is quickly approaching.

'_There are only two things wrong with that statement, Kitten_' Kol tells her. '_The first is that we can already make you do anything we want. The second is that this __**IS**__ what we want._' He cocks his head to one side before continuing '_Finally, your inability to consistently keep to the correct way of addressing your masters is really not helping your case or inciting us to go easy on you. We have thicker tools than canes to inflict corrective pain and make you see the error of your ways._' Her eyes can't help but slide to his groin when he speaks about 'thicker tools' and she knows without a doubt that even though they have used and abused her they could have made the process much more painful for her than they did – instead they chose to give her pleasure.

Swinging in the ropes suspended in the ceiling, she still manages to turn her body around to look at Elijah. He is now covered in glistening lube, but that just makes him slicker, it doesn't make him any smaller. Turning her head around 180 degrees, there is Kol, his fist wrapped around his hardness (WHY is that such an arousing sight?). Catching his brother's eye he knows that it is time.

[Outtake – snip explicit scene that I just couldn't rewrite.]

Kol walks up to her extended form and lifts her legs up around his hips to spread her, both front and back. He rubs himself along her folds a few times, and then without so much as a 'by your leave' he enters her in a single painfully hard thrust until he is buried to the hilt, deep inside her. She wails at the sensation, the intrusion is so hard and sudden that it brings her far more pain than pleasure, but instead of Kol beginning to thrust in her he stays still when he is as deep as possible, quickly allowing the pain to subside and the feeling of ecstasy to take over as he fills her to the brim. She allows the sensation to feel good for a moment, until she starts realizing why he isn't moving.

She feels Elijah's calming presence cover the back half of her body, and then his presence is suddenly anything but calming as she feels his engorged head pressing against her inexperienced behind, while his brothers' is buried deep inside her other entrance. She tries to beg him again. '_Elijah, Master, please, don't do this!_' But he simply purrs in her ear and partly repeats his brother's earlier words '_Shhh, little one. This *will* happen. Just relax and you may enjoy it, there can be pleasure in the pain._' The tip of him slips past her cramping muscle, stretching it incredibly and forcing a pain filled moan from her lips. '_Nooooo, please!_'

Elijah's voice turns harder while he continues; moving another inch forward '_You are pushing my patience to the limit, Little One. If you think the purpose of this exercise is your pleasure you are sorely mistaken. You are __**mine**__. And for now you are __**ours**__. I've tried to be patient with you due to your inexperience, but I believe it is time to simply show you. I will do what I please!_' He grins for a second '_Like this._'

He stops talking, retracts the inch that he has pushed into her until only his tip is still inside her puckered hole, briefly tenses his hips and then – completely without regard for further preparation of her minute body, thrusts his entire length into her, effectively taking her weight off the ropes in the ceiling as she becomes impaled from two directions, lifting her further off the ground. Had he not been so careful with the lubricant, the motion might well have torn her beyond repair. As it is, he causes no lasting damage, but the pain of the sudden intrusion ripples through her body in red hot waves. As his hips touch her cheeks forcefully, proving he has buried himself as deep as he can, the red welts already there from the previous caning gets aggravated, adding a small amount of pain to the already almost unbearable experience. She throws her head back and wails, long and loud. They are making her feel like she will explode from the inside, and unlike last time neither of them are stimulating her along the way. This time they are punishing her for real, and taking their pleasure without giving. Kol's words in the beginning of this round resound in her mind.

'_This time, Kitten, you will not come unless we find you deserve it, and certainly not until you beg for it. And you better be convincing in your begging._'

The brothers look at each other over her shoulder, sharing the intense bonding moment. Only a thin membrane of tissue separates them, they both possess the same girl at the same time, with no sense of jealousy. In an unspoken agreement, they start rocking – reveling in the exquisiteness of her tightness, utterly enhanced by her being filled to the very limit by them both.

Kol reaches down to support her from below, holding her thighs and cheeks; Elijah comes from above and takes a hold of her hips and waist. Together they start moving her in time with their thrusts, sometimes lowering her gently and sometimes slamming her down on their double penetration.

Somewhere along the way, the intense pain of Elijah's assault at her untried behind starts to be matched by equally intense pleasure. The pain remains, but pleasure join it and take the edge away. Somehow her screams turn into moans, her pleas for them to stop into pleas to continue and her whole body melds into them. Her head spins even harder and the last vestiges of resistance lets go. A sudden realization hits her.

_What happens is not her choice_, which is all they are trying to teach her. They are not **trying** to hurt her, they are trying to teach her and pain is a good reminder. Elijah, her Master, gave her a chance to experience this in a gentle manner, and she squandered it by thinking she could avoid it all together. It is not his fault that it hurts now, it is hers.

It is like an epiphany. The pain starts to drain away, leaving acceptance and pleasure in its wake.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**What** happens is not her choice, but **how** it happens can be. Her mind spins and their words starts swimming through her head, warping and changing, pieces falling out and the center staying clear.

'_Little One,_ _All you have to do is surrender._'

'_This time, Kitten, you will not come unless we find you deserve it, and certainly not until you beg for it._'

'_All you have to do is surrender._'

'_not come… not until you beg for it.._'

'_have to … surrender._'

'_beg for it._'

'_Surrender._'

'_Beg_'

o-o-o-o-o-o

Elijah feels it the moment it happens; it takes Kol another second or two. Something changes in her, something profound, on a much deeper level than the admissions and small victories that have been achieved up until now. There is something in her scent. There is something in how she is no longer either struggling or being limp, but gently rocking with their motions, aiding the flow with slightly undulating hips. The change is slowly escalating.

It is in how she arches her back to lean her head on his shoulder as he forcefully thrusts into her sweet, tight heat. It is in how her legs around Kol's waist tighten around him, holding her up by her own force and releasing his hands from lifting her ass to roam her body.

It is how her moans loose the unaccepting edge and painful aftertaste to instead express rising excitement. In fact, it is in how her cries and whimpers become true moans at all. It is in how she floods with so much moisture that it drips from her and wets the base of him where he is buried deep in her, and he hears Kol's appreciative sounds as she swells and become more slick around him.

But it is **really** in how the unspoken reactions become outspoken actions. How she grabs the short hairs in his neck in her fists and says '_Touch me!_' It is a prayer, a wish, not an order. She turns her head to catch Kol's eyes, extending the plea to him. They both hold off responding for a second, looking at her. She realizes, remembering the words, she must plead, beg, and show that she has truly surrendered. Not just do it, but show it. Suddenly it becomes easy, natural.

Her whole body relaxes, neither fighting nor helping their pounding into her body and into her soul, yet not being able to help the moans their thrusts elicit from her tiny frame. They realize she is trying to say something and slow their pace, giving her a chance to get her words out. The change is clear and they want to hear it.

'_I am yours. I don't know why I fought it, but I now know I am only yours. Please take me with you in making this pleasurable. Please include me, touch me. Master, please let me cum too. __**PLEASE!**_'

At the word 'Master' she quickly turned her head, making it clear she included them both. There is no doubt in their minds that she is serious, that this is genuine. They have trained before and they know what it looks like when someone accepts her calling, breaks and becomes willing. It's just mind boggling how she fought harder than they **ever** do, seemingly gave in and then didn't like they **never** do and then surrendered – all in a nights work.

Now the change in them is equally clear. It is not all about their pleasure any more. It is no less important, there is just an added goal in the activity. She gave in, truly submitted. She must be rewarded for this, about that fact there is no question. Their hands are everywhere on her, squeezing her nipples, fondling her ass. Kol pulls the hood of her swollen clit back to allow his pubic bone to hit it with every thrust, Elijah takes advantage of his brother exposing her bud by letting his still lubed up finger rub it intently between each stroke. The combination is intense and unbearable. Sweet, intense friction followed by hard pressure combined with complete penetration, over and over again. A deep vibration starts at her toes and fingertips and moves slowly inwards.

Elijah vibrating his husky moans into her ear as he fills her completely in a way, in a place, she never thought she would be filled gives her immense pleasure. Why was she ever afraid or opposed to this? The intense pain of his entry has faded in her mind, not to be recalled until the next time he wants to (and subsequently, will) push his erection through her back door. Now when they are not only fucking her hard, but also rubbing her, pleasing her, taking her with them, her body is brought closer and closer to sweet release, what the French call "the little death", with every stroke. Her head is thrown back in bliss, exposing her white, untouched neck. Kol's eyes meet Elijah's and quickly flicker to her neck, receiving a minute nod. Her ass is not the only part of her that will be penetrated for the first time today.

The brothers watch each other as if in a mirror as their fangs expand and the veins rise around their eyes. The girl is still lost in bliss from the thrusts of their cocks in both her holes and the intense clitoral stimulation she is receiving. From her tremors, they can tell she is close to release, and neither of them really can wait to fill her with his cum. They smile an otherworldly, wicked smile at each other before increasing the pace of their thrusts to near unbearable speed for a human, lowering their heads and simultaneously piercing her jugular on either side of her neck.

'_Ahhhh! FUCK! Oh my __**GOD**__!_' Her scream, initially from pain, almost instantly turns into ecstasy. Being filled to the brink of her capabilities, especially the way Elijah is impossibly stretching her while thrusting in and out of her pink behind, both of their fingers on her most sensitive parts and now finally coupled with two pairs of fangs forcefully entering her skin combines to send her over the edge to an absolutely mind blowing orgasm. Kol feels her spasm around him while swallowing her blood and, having no further wish to hold back, thrusts violently into her for another second or two before he twitches and he empties his lust and need deep inside her. Each thrust fills her body with another load of his release and her ears with his ecstatic moans. It's amazing there is so much left after he came so hard not that long ago, but there seems to be an endless supply as far as she is concerned.

Elijah on the other hand, is intent on taking this to the next level. She has begged for her own release, he wants to see if he can make her beg for his. He keeps thrusting his impressive member in and out of her ass, continuing to rub the pad of his thumb over her core as she rides out her intense joy, her head bent back over his shoulder and his fangs buried in her neck. Carefully he retracts his fangs and speaks in her ear in time with his thrusts. '_What do you want from me, Little One? Say it, and I might just…  
Give. It. To. You._'  
He punctuates the last words with hard strokes, one for each word.

She moans at the exquisite feeling of his invasion before answering. '_I want you, Master_' He grins at the fact that she still uses the ordered title even at this stage, proof better than any that she is in fact completely his now. '_What did you say?_' he repeats, teasing her '_I didn't understand._' She tries to turn her head towards him, her breath being knocked from her lungs with each of his forceful thrust. Kol is still rocking into her from the front, firmly but with less intensity than before he came. Of course he is still hard; he is an original after all.

Finally she gets her head far enough to look into his lust clouded eyes, and gets to say what she wanted to, in gasping breaths as the aftershocks floods over her. '_I want you to grab my hips and pull me onto you as hard as you wish for and need to, Master. Then I want to feel your release heat up my insides. THAT is what I want. I want to please you, Master._'

At her words he loses it completely. To the rhythm of the last contractions from her earlier release, he grabs her hips and begins to piston his whole being in and out of her rosette. Reaching around her he intently stimulates her, the twin sensations of his manhood and his fingers quickly lifting her up to the top of the wave again. Despite her reactions clearly telling him how much she is enjoying it he is taking her so roughly that he realizes he might cause lasting damage, so he bites his wrist and holds it to her mouth as he bites down on her neck again. Her sweet blood runs down his throat and he swallows while he pounds into her even harder than before, secure in that she has taken his blood and will heal. On the first big gulp he feels something loosening inside of him. She is his, she has given herself to him and he is taking her in the most intimate way possible – a way that even many long standing lovers never do. Her anus clinches deliciously around him as his teeth, tongue and fingers join his erection to send her into orbit again.

He really doesn't mind if a girl has known the touch of a man before, as long as he gets to be the first to possess her ass. Not that he doesn't love owning a woman in a more conventional way, but there is something extra intimate and special about pushing his – honestly, for this purpose – too large manhood up and into a woman's tightest entrance. He doesn't need the extra pressure, in fact pretty much every woman feels tight if you have enough girth, and he does. No, for him it is the visual of tight buttocks, slightly or even completely unwilling, spread by his fingers. Then working and watching his rock hard erection pushing in where she didn't think she would ever allow anyone to enter. The thought and the remembered visuals are scorching hot. Taking his Little Ones second virginity in such a forceful way makes him feel alive, and strong, in a way he has not in a long time. Yes, she is really doing her job to distract him. He has tried all of her cavities now, and they are all delicious. He really can't pick a favorite.

Finally allowing himself to feel all of it, her clenching muscles brings him to the edge and beyond. He leans his head back and growls as he releases wave after wave into her puckered entrance. He removes his fangs from her neck before he takes too much and relishes in the feel of twitching deep inside her tightness.

When he slowly relaxes and comes down from the impossible heights she brought him to he stops moving, realizing that Kol and his Little One are also still. He looks at his brother for a second, sharing what needs to be done, and quickly unhooks her ropes from the hook above her. Kol has moved away, but Elijah is still supporting her against his body, still buried deep inside her. A satisfied smile plays on his face.

'_Little One, how do you feel?'_

"_Happy, Master_"

Carefully, he repeats and rephrases Kol's question from earlier, the one that started round three. '_So, my doll, have you learned your lesson? Are you grateful we took the time to teach you?_' She does not hesitate for a second before answering, her voice does not waver for a second and her whole being is miles away from her previous insolence.

"_Yes, Master. Thank you for teaching me. I am sorry it took me so long to understand._" She tries to lean further back towards him, and he uses the moment to untie her arms and legs from their bonds, slowly walking over the bath tub that Kol is in the process of filling.

She really has submitted. He grins at that, while still aware that does not mean the training is over. She will make many mistakes in the next few days that will need to be corrected. Such a pity, he thinks to himself as the very thought makes his cock twitch again – but by now he really is too tired, they all are. He carefully removes himself, still semi hard, from her. He leaves a stretched, half open entrance behind, slowly leaking his semen. It is a very erotic, and a very possessive, picture. She is **HIS**, there is no better way of showing it. He looks to his brother and smiles.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Once the tub is almost filled her body is submerged in hot, gentle caresses. There is something with how water moves that almost makes it feel like a touch. The tub is large, made for 6-8 people, so when Kol and Elijah slips into it there is hardly any difference in her feeling of freedom.

They settle to either side of her, allowing their hands to roam, gently, over her body. Elijah's blood has already healed her, inside and out, the intense pain is now a distant memory whilst their sweet caresses are overwhelming reality. The men move closer together, Elijah gently lifting her legs to let her hips rest in his lap while Kol leans her upper body against his muscled chest, his hands gently stroking her sides and breasts, his soft lips placing feather light kisses against her neck and shoulders. A deep and content sigh slips past her lips while her body settles against them.

Reaching to the side of the tub Elijah picks up two soft, natural sponges already prepared and soaked in exclusive body wash and hands one of them to his brother. He chose the scent of musk and light vanilla to perfectly compliment his little ones natural scent and is happy with the result as she leans deeper into them both when it feels her nostrils. Gently, ever so gently, they start cleansing her, the sponges in their hands caressing every inch of her body and making her feel pure and loved. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, mixed with praise and pride at her performance she knows she did well. Right now nothing could make her happier.

Instead of slipping off into exhausted sleep her body begins to gently react to their caresses. Not powerfully intense, simply relaxed arousal caused by loving, sponge-holding hands tickling the underside of her breasts, the inside of her thighs, the small fold where her buttocks meet her thighs. Noticing her pert nipples beginning to harden and her relaxed breath turning slightly shallow the brothers lock eyes and an unspoken agreement pass between them causing their caresses not to intensify but rather slightly change focus.

Dropping his sponge on the side of the tub Kol brings his palms to fully cover her breasts, feeling their perfect size and shape filling his hands, her nipples poking into his palms. He begins to gently rub and fondle her soft globes, lifting, stroking, caressing, never grabbing or pinching. His mouth by her ear is now breathing down her neck, nibbling her earlobe and sending shiver after shiver through her body. '_Would you like us to show our appreciation, Kitten? You have earned it._' He purrs into her ear, his voice almost as deep and rumbling as Elijah's when he is in the same mood and having the same effect on her as goose bumps rise on her skin despite being submerged in the comfortable heat of the water.

'_Mhmm_' she nods and mumbles her agreement, her eyes never opening while she leans her head further back into the crook of his neck, her soft hair floating out in the water to tickle and caress his chest. Her left arm reaches out blindly until her hand finds another body, her fingers gently exploring Elijah's shoulders, trailing down his arms and finally finding his hand, entwining her fingers in his. Her actions cause a content rumbling sound to roll from his lips, the vibrations going straight through her body and making her hips lightly grind down into his lap, having an immediate effect on his previously exhausted member.

His gentle caresses along her thighs increase their span, coming closer to her core at each apex of their upward motion, before turning and again trailing down her leg. His other hand gently squeezes her hip and upper buttock, not hindering her involuntary grinding but also not forcing her harder onto him. This situation has no force involved what so ever, they are both quite simply pleased to be pleasing her. She arches her back from pleasure, pushing her breasts more firmly into Kol's hands and tries to angle her hips for Elijah to finally touch her where she needs him to; she finds his progress is excruciatingly slow.

While her eyes stay closed her right arm rises up and wraps around Kol's neck, while her left leg snakes around Elijah's waist and she spreads her legs for his gently probing hand. '_Please…_' she murmurs as her breaths become shallower and her heart beat quickens. '_Please what, Little One?_' Elijah purrs. '_I need…_' she realizes she doesn't know what it is that she needs and just shakes her head. '_I just need._' She concludes with a note of frustration clear in her tone.

Both brothers chuckle at this, the rumbling again striking at the very core of her being and making her arch her back even more, mewling like the kitten Kol has dubbed her. Not wanting to torture her further, Kol let's one of his hands trail down her flat stomach while the other keeps caressing her breasts, switching from one to the other. As his hand reaches her center he expertly finds her nerve center and starts rubbing it lightly with his thumb while using two other fingers to spread her folds. Taking advantage of his brother's actions, Elijah allows his hand on her inner thigh to rise to her spread folds, gently prodding and caressing only to find her impossibly slick under the water. He allows two fingers to slip inside her wetness, carefully and surely curling his fingers in a 'come hither' motion to find that special spot inside her, stimulating it in time with Kol's rubbing.

'_Yes, that!_' she moans '_THAT is what I need! More! I need… more!_'.

Elijah grins and removes his fingers from her folds, instead lifting her hips from their impatient grinding of his now rock-hard length and gently slides her down on it, moaning loudly as he feels her velvet walls encompass him completely. The elder vampire stays perfectly still for a moment while Kol's fingers pick up speed, gently squeezing her nipple and alternating between rubbing and flicking her blood-filled, swollen bundle of nerves, and then slowly starts to rock his hips. He is giving her exactly what she wants, causing her to writhe on his hardness.

The feeling this awakes in her is even more intense for being so very slow and gentle; she loves how the two of them are now worshipping her body. '_More, I still need more!_' she whimpers, pushing herself against Kol and sliding her hand behind her back down his rippling abs to feel his tip; it is ready and willing but not demanding. '_You too, Kol. I __**need**__ you too!_' she begs of him. Kol raises his eyebrows at her in question and she just nods. He grins widely, wiggling his eyebrows at her. '_Your wish is my command, Kitten. At least on this occasion!_' he says as he allows his body to slip further in under her, grabbing his shaft in one hand until the tip is aimed right at her back entrance, still slick and relaxed from Elijah's earlier, forceful invasion. Both brothers realize that, weather she knows it or not, this is a way for her subconscious to create a pleasant memory around the games they played before, a way for her to accept the intense pleasure (albeit pain-filled) she experienced when submitting her entire being and every cavity to the two of them. Right now she initiates the same procedure, leaving her in control. This is a part of her acceptance, even a part of her submission, and they are there to help to enjoy it, all the while enjoying it with her.

With Kol's careful grip guiding her she slowly sinks down upon him, his breath quick in her ear and his hands firmly planted on her hips to guide her steadily down along him. She panicked once and tried to quickly rise up, but his comforting strong hands kept her still while her instincts were struggling and then released again once her mind was firmly back in control. '_Careful, Kitten. You do not want to rip yourself from me right now, it will hurt you.'_ He pauses for a second before continuing almost too quiet to be heard. _'I do not wish to hurt you, ever.'_ He immediately goes silent, as does she. The shock of hearing him utter even these words of endearment even in the twisted situation they are in is enough to render them both speechless. She pushes the thought out of her mind and instead concentrates on the feel of him filling her, a fraction of an inch at a time.

There is much less pain this time, partly because her puckered hole is already stretched and relaxed but mostly because unlike her previous experience Kol is very gentle while entering her. The way Elijah would have been had she not fought him, she realizes. Kol's greater girth still causes streaks of pain to shoot through her while he slowly enters her ass, stretching it further than even Elijah did, but his fingers never leave her clit while Elijah is gently rocking in and out of her core with small, madly arousing movements. Somehow even the pain of being stretched beyond belief while these two oversized men claim her petite body in every way becomes pleasurable. When Kol is finally submerged to the hilt in her, all three of them are still for a moment.

'_Are you ready, Little One?_' Elijah asks her, voice filled with warmth while Kol kisses her neck, never ceasing the movement of his hand nestled between her legs. She nods slightly. '_Yes. Please, I still need…_' She gasps loudly from pure pleasure as the two of them start rocking, not thrusting, in and out of her – every movement casing sparks of pleasure to explode behind her still closed eyelids. Their hands are everywhere, their mouths are everywhere and the moans of pleasure from three mouths meld into each other to create an erotic symphony. She feels a familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach that just grows and grows. She keeps expecting her release to wash over her; instead the sensations just keep increasing, they are bringing her higher and higher. She feels the strained breath of Kol's panting rush down her neck while Elijah's strokes become more irregular. She knows they are climbing close but are holding off, waiting for her.

'I.. I can't… I'm going to..' is all she can get out before her exquisite release finally crashes over her as a tidal wave, causing her to come completely undone in their arms. The sensation is so intense she cannot even scream, just whimper, as her inner muscled clamps down them buried in her. This is too much for both her lovers, she feels their hot seed spilling into her as she is still riding her own wave, she can hear their moans and feel their mouths all over her upper body. The waves go on and on, becoming impossibly intense and as she peaks she feels darkness overcome her, despite her eyes already being closed. Her consciousness slips away and she slumps between them while still feeling them release inside her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kol grins back at his eldest brother, happy to have been included, proud of the trust and strangely touched on a deeper level by his little Kitten. Maybe it was because Elijah let him name her, but she feels like she is his, on some other level than that where she is Elijah's. He knows his elder brother only allows himself short periods of time in this frame of mind, and he starts thinking about if he shouldn't ask for Kitten, once Elijah's fascination with her is over. He doesn't think Elijah will mind giving her to him, as long as he doesn't challenge his elder brothers' ownership while he still wishes to possess her. No matter what, it has been a fantastic bonding experience between them, he feels closer to his oldest brother than he has done in almost a millennia.

After leaving the tub and swiftly getting dressed, he kneels down and gently kisses her brow. He almost regrets it didn't take longer to break through – or he would have had another day or two with her. But for her, this was better. Yes, he is definitely going to make his wish to take her over clear to his brother, in a way that doesn't make him feel challenged right now. He just has to figure out how. '_Goodbye, Kitten_.' He breathes into her ear, being rewarded by a smile of sunshine and flowers and a soft hand stroking along his cheek as she begins to come back to life. '_Goodbye, Master_' she murmurs.

'_Kol_' he corrects her, causing her delicate brow over her closed eyes to furrow in confusion, but not for long. If he says that he wants her to call him by his name that is what she will do. Her smile broadens. '_Goodbye, Kol_' she corrects herself, opening her eyes ever so slightly, reaching up to gently kiss the corner of his mouth before continuing '_Thank You Ma.. – Thank You, Kol._' He smiles at her, his Kitten, while getting up from beside her and nodding respectfully to his brother. This is his cue to get out of the room. Dual training or not, it is time to let her first Master bond with his newly broken sub. He knows this; he has done this a thousand times. So why does he want to stay with her?

The first sign of weakness is feelings for human. Then how weak are feelings for a human sub? He chides himself while getting out of the room, moving towards the bedroom that has been his in his brother's mansion since Elijah acquired it, over 250 years ago. When he is invited to participate again, he will not say no and certainly enjoy it, but the slight hint of feelings in his chest concern him. He opens the door to his bedroom and walks straight into his en suite for a long, cold shower, the scent of his Kittens fearousal still filling his nostrils and her being filling his whole mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Why… Why are you doing this, Master_?' she whispers in a shaky voice after he carries her to bed and snuggly wraps her in the blanket before stretching his own beautiful, naked body out next to her. Elijah gently kisses her ear before he replies. '_Because I want to, little one, and because I can._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N 2 – For the kill-joys out there.  
****This is a personal note to whoever pressed the report button on the original story (despite bold style content warnings all over the place) and thus is responsible for having it removed, AND pretty much causing me to drop the story all together. Tell me, do you take joy in destroying the reading experiences for others? **

*** If M-rated bothers you, stick with lower ratings. **

*** If you like the adult angle on the M-rated fics but erotica bothers you, then do not read the ones that tell you straight in the summary that they are explicit. **

*** If you choose to read that story anyway, reporting it and robbing everyone ELSE of reading it is just petty.**


	8. CH 4 : Intimacy - Interlude

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N** 3rd update today! Who loves me, huh? :) - __I hope you will enjoy this peek into LO's and Elijah's mind as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Right now my mind is playing with an entirely new fic. Seeing the casting for the new witch in The Originals I can't help but feel sure that this is to be Elijahs love interest. She looks a little bit like Elena but she is older, presumably wiser, and a witch (e.g. not a victim). Read it here:_

_vampirediariesonline. com (but no space) followed by; /casting/the-originals-tvd-spinoff-daniella-pineda-cast-as-series-regular-to-play-witch-sophie/_

_Just look at her and then tell me she is not cast for 'Lijah? Seriously? I can ship that :)_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Continued from:  
'_Why… Why are you doing this, Master_?' she whispers in a shaky voice after he carries her to bed and snuggly wraps her in the blanket before stretching his own beautiful, naked body out next to her. Elijah gently kisses her ear before he replies. '_Because I want to, little one, and because I can._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shadows born from the sun on a sleeping face, dancing behind closed eye lids. Skin caressed with every unconscious motion by high thread-count Egyptian cotton. The scent of fresh lavender and blue fabric softener seeps in to pierce an unconscious mind. The sweet, soft sound of a piano slowly penetrates into a dream, and then into escalating reality.

She wakes up slowly, stretching languidly between the caressing sheets. At first she is unaware of where she is or how she got there, and then the events of last night come crashing down on her consciousness like an avalanche. Her eyelids fly open and she whips her head from side to side, trying to find the danger. When no direct threat materializes her heartbeat slows somewhat, the awareness of her squeaky clean bare body in-between crisp, fragrant sheets instead beginning to instill a sense of comfort to her mind.

Yesterday begins to feel like a dream. A nightmare? A dream or a nightmare? A dream AND a nightmare? Oh, she just doesn't know. What she **does** know is that this is the most comfortable bed she has ever been in, that her body feels sated, clean and pure and that the sound of the piano drifting into her boudoir comforts her worried soul. She knows one more thing for sure – whether last night was a dream, a nightmare or stark reality, it ended on a note where she had done well and was cared for. She has nothing to be afraid of right now. Her body and her mind relax. There is much to think on, and many uncomfortable questions to both ask and find the answer to, but the time for that is not now. She really deserves a break, she thinks. Let's just pretend to be Beauty, and that the Beast is currently in human form so she can enjoy it. Come to think of it, that may not be far from the truth.

Slowly twisting her body she manages to sit up on the side of the bed, carefully scanning the room with her blanket wrapped around her bare shoulders. There on the night stand next to the bed are a few items of clothing, neatly folded. They seem to be the source of the lavender scent she realizes, as she notices small cloth bags stuffed in-between every fold. Her assumption is confirmed when she reaches out to touch one of the little bags, a fresh waft of lavender filling her nostrils.

She stands up, barefoot on the plush, thick carpet; her toes dig into the soft fibers and make her feel like she is walking on air, or at least on fluffy clouds. Carefully unfolding the items left for her she finds that they consist of a pair of white lace boy shorts, a beautiful dove grey silk and cotton chemise and a rather revealing but tasteful and warming full length robe, made from the sheerest grey cotton with pink silk trimmings. So, not really clothes for a hike in the woods, or even for company, but a high class version of what one would wear on a long leisurely Sunday spent lounging indoors. A great improvement compared to the skimpy things he had her wear last night, beautiful as they were they still made her feel more naked than dressed. It comes as no surprise to her as she slips into the new garments that they fit her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places while staying exceedingly comfortable. Catching a glance of herself in the full sized mirror covering the bathroom door, she can see that besides being comfortable the clothes flatter her, making her look enticing but not slutty, like a lady of a century long past taking her rest within the confinements of her own home. She slips her feet into the 3 inch mules, dove grey and adorned with ostrich feathers they make her feel like she is playing a part in a Marilyn Monroe movie. Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, she chuckles to herself as er reflection reveals that she looks exactly like she feels, her sleepy strawberry blonde hair like a cloud around her head. She smiles to herself at his perfect compromise between the revealing things he likes to see her in and clothing that will make her feel comfortable, albeit like an actress.

With that thought she steps into the bathroom and splashes her face with cold water to get the last vestiges of sleep to leave her features and opens the packaging around a new tooth brush supplied for her, she assumes, to clean her teeth and refresh her sleepy breath. She notices a few basic make-up items placed above the faucet and hardly hesitates at all before adding a layer of mascara to her long lashes and nude gloss to her lips. Is she making herself pretty for her captor? She squashes the thought. After a few strokes through her curls settle her mad bed hair into a more lady like coiffure, she feels ready to face him. She assumes it will only be him. Her memory of last night distinctly tells her that his brother bid her farewell before he left, in a way that indicated something less temporary than just for the remainder of the evening.

She does not know whether to be happy or sad about this. His brother (Kol, was it not?) touched her in places previously unknown to her, and not only in a physical sense. For sure the two brothers introduced her to a whole new realm of physical experiences last night, she blushes when she thinks of it and her reactions to it. But still, when she thinks of Kol what she remembers most is how soft his eyes turned when he looked at her right before he left, and how 'Kitten', the pet name he gave her, sounded like a caress on his tongue.

No, she will not allow herself to dwell on this right now. Pleasant as the thoughts are, they are also very disturbing. A large part of her personality is objecting fiercely to her warm fuzzy feelings towards a man whose first contact with her was to dominate her completely, cane her, tie her down and possess her every humanly possible way. Her feelings towards Elijah were easier to handle. He had snuck under her skin slowly, increasing his domination day by day until yesterday when he pushed her to the point of complete submission. She knows he cares for her, feels affection and to some degree pride for her, but his voice never takes on the tinged affection Kol's' did when he departed, his eyes never feel like they are caressing her gently as they scan her naked flesh. No, she cannot think about this right now. She does not belong to Kol. She belongs to Elijah, her Master.

She is walking towards the bedroom door as this thought strikes her, and she freezes in the middle of taking a step. The thought had come unbidden, without forceful prodding. Is this how she really feels? Does she _belong_ to him? It goes against anything she has ever learned, everything she has believed to be true about her personality. Inside her brain a part of her bucks and fights the thought like a wild horse fighting its first saddle, while another part takes comfort in the safety and belonging of it all, tired of the pain and strife. At the moment she is still unsure of which part that will win out in the end, they are both alive and kicking. Shaking her head to clear her mind, unwilling to release her feeling of comfort at least for the moment, she drowns the whinnies of the wild horse, opens the door and carefully steps out into the hallway, following the sound of the beautiful piano music that will lead her to her Master.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Elijah is lost in the music. His fingers caress the keys of ivory and ebony gently as he coaxes intoxicating sounds from the bowls of the beautiful instrument, much like his caress of a woman will coax the most beautiful melody from her. He has loved these key instruments since they first came into existence, in all of the incarnations. First the spinet, thin and fragile sounding, then the cembalo, the instrument his friend Wolfgang had composed most of his music with. He had briefly enjoyed the clavichord, but once a Florentian cembalomaker had improved on the design and created the world's first pianoforte in the early 1700's, Elijah was hooked for real.

He was currently completely inside the music streaming from his Steinway baby grand, having opted for one of Wolfgang's later pieces that he so enjoyed when his reverie was interrupted, not unpleasantly so, by the gentle arrival of his little one. She did not try to interrupt him, merely walked up to the piano and leaned her elbows on top of it, closing her eyes and enjoying the sad and longing timbre of the music. Once the final note reached its vibrating conclusion she sighed deeply and opened her eyes, looking straight at him while clearly still lost in the music.

'_I have always enjoyed Mozart so much, and this piece in particular is so hauntingly beautiful. He was dying when he wrote it, was he not?_' Elijah felt his eyebrows rise to meet his hairline in surprise at her comment. His little one has a taste and interest in the fine arts, hmm? '_Yes, he was._' He responds '_But unlike his final piece for orchestra, he managed to finish the last piano concerto. I remember I had to practically force my blood into him so that he would stay lucid enough to finish it; it would have been a shame to leave this piece undone. I wasn't in town when he caught the final flu though – I have always regretted not to be able to save Requiem._'

'_YOU are the reason Concerto 27 is complete?_' She could not hide her shock. '_You __**KNEW**__ Mozart?_' He nods. '_Of course I did. Wolfgang was a good friend of mine, a true genius. He was the main reason I stayed in Vienna for the last half of the 18__th__ century. Wonderfully skilled but incredibly troubled, Wolfgang was.' He sighs at the memory. 'I even offered to turn him, once it was clear his health would not allow him to live a full life, but he refused. He said to me; Elijah, great art is born from great pain, and there is no greater pain than our mortality.' He did concede for me to heal him with my blood when the pain got too bad though.' _

'_How did you meet? I envy you so, to have known him, spoken to him!' _She is clearly thrilled, delighted, and roses rise on her cheeks. He chuckles to himself as he closes his eyes and remembers '_I fancied myself quite skilled with both cembalo and pianoforte, quite proud of it too, until the day I sat in the Austrian court and experienced a five year old perform a full piano concerto, composed by his own hand and good enough to steal the breath from every soul in the room. It was a humbling experience, let me tell you. I made a point of following the boy and his progress ever after that. Eventually he grew up and got married, but he was constantly ill of health. He was always destined to be one of those candles, those that burn so bright that they snuff out too soon._' He sighs deeply at the memory of his friend, whose bones since almost 250 years rest in an unmarked mass grave but whose work continues to allure and inspire musicians and music lovers around the world. '_Truly, sometimes I wonder…. Out of Wolfgang and I, wich is the true immortal._'

'_Who else did you meet, how did they affect you? And, when applicable, how did you affect __**them**__?_' She settles comfortably into the large leather couch, sincerely interested and this simple question leads to several hours of talking, Elijah reminiscing about his meetings with Saliero, Beethoven, Bach, Brahms, Verdi, Wagner, Puccini and many, many more of the great composers. It is not just a retelling, wit every name came a discussion about the man and his works, debating the finer points and what could have been improved upon. The girl had very clear views and could argue them well, at times bringing angles into the discussion that were completely novel to him. This truly did not happen often and Elijah found that he enjoyed himself immensely.

Around lunch time he heated a pre made meal for her and filled a cup of blood for himself and then returned to the couch, their conversation went on all through the afternoon. Topics swung from music to great writers, both of prose and of poetry. His Little One was very well read and a delight to discuss with. He especially took joy in their foray into modern psychology, discussing the works of Freud and Jung, dissecting their theories and finding a middle ground. The work of the Russian Pavlov took up te better part of an hour. Can he really be considered to be the father of cognitive therapy after his discovery of, and proving of, the existence of the "conditioned reflex"? Well, the nobel prize cmmitee seemed to think so. No, there certainly was not a lack of topics during their conversation between them. Elijah found himself increasingly enamored with his little find. He had released her from calling him 'Master' early on in the discussion, instead they held a very interesting and high flying conversation between equals, about incredibly interesting and diverse subjects where they were sometimes on the same side and sometimes fervently opposed. Who would have thought this little creature had it in her to fill his needs on SO many levels? He smiles fondly at her.

'_You truly are a treasure, Little One_' he says,in a short lull in the conversation, leaning over to kiss her hair. 'I_ count myself lucky to have found you._'

Moving closer to her he wraps his arm around her small body, she snuggles into his chest like the little doll he thinks of her as, languidly like the kitten Kol likens her to. Gently embracing her and stroking her hair he places a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and wraps his arms tighter around her. She is such a tiny creature, sometimes he cannot help but feel protective of her. Her small stature combined with her luscious curves makes her look like a perfect miniature of a woman, perhaps 80% of life size; it was one of the things that had interested him about her when he first encountered her. Even at that very first moment as she was being dragged out of the bar the unbidden thought of whether or not a miniature woman is miniature in all aspects of her physiology entered his mind.

She has been in his care for more than a week now, closer to ten days, and he is on his third day after finally exploring and finding the answer to his original question. So now he knows, she may be miniature but she is all woman. She may be miniature in all aspects, but yet she is able expand further when exhilarated than most women he has encountered in his long life. Her exterior is very appealing, in fact downright arousing. Thankfully she has turned out to be a natural when it comes to submitting to his, and his youngest brothers', needs and wants. On top of this already near perfect picture for a distraction, she has turned out to be well read and cultured, an interesting conversation partner. The final piece of the puzzle, only gleaned today, raised her rank inside his old fashioned mind from stress reliever to concubine. A woman of her caliber would not be an embarrassment on is arm at the various business, social and cultural functions he still had to attend, rather the diametric opposite. Beauty, charm, brains and class – this is a very rare combination in both genders. He did not exaggerate in his compliment to her; he does count himself lucky to have found her.

For just one second he feels a pang of guilt. It had not avoided his notice that a very special chemistry came to play between his Little One and his baby brother. Kol tried his best to hide it, in some instances even becoming more brutal and dominant than he was normally wont to be (and that is **really** saying something, when it comes to Kol…), yet behind the mask surprising and unexpected feelings emerged. It was clearly entirely subconscious, much like is own flabbergasted reaction when he had unexpectedly found himself in the presence of Her just over a year ago. It took him several weeks before he could start to sort out the feelings and thoughts that had rushed through his mind at the time.

Yesterdays' final moments, in particular, were when Kol's mask slipped. For a moment it seemed like the two of them were alone in the room, perhaps even alone in the world. The moment when his brother had gently corrected their newly broken sub, a girl who had recently received harsh punishment for slipping on the proper form of adress, when Kol corrected her to use his name instead of 'Master'; that moment said it all.

So yes, Elijah feels a pang of guilt. After thinking things through last night and this morning he had come to the conclusion that he would give his Little One to Kol, allowing them to develop whatever was there without his brother needing to ask for her. He was sure Kol was even now trying to figure out an acceptable way of bringing the subject up, he knew he would have done the same had the situation been reversed. But, then today happened. The girl grew so much in his esteem today that he was suddenly loath to give her up so soon. How often does one come across the perfect concubine material after all? Lover, sub, relief – those were a dime a dozen, but a true, refined concubine? Very rare indeed, especially in this day and age. Thus the feeling of guilt, as e knew he would not hand her over to his baby brother anytime soon, no matter what connection had formed between them. He stilled his troubled conscience by deciding to offer Kol a more permanent part of their life than the offer of co-training entailed. Although she was his, and would receive further training not only in submission but in the ways of the old world to prepare her for the many public tasks ahead, whenever he did not have a direct need of her, socially or physically, he would leave her in Kol's' hands. Yes, this was an acceptable compromise, he thought. Perhaps not a very 21'st century compromise, but then again, neither he nor his brother were from the 21st century. He smiled to himself.

Sooner or later he would distance himself from her as the time came to concentrate on her, re-enter Her life. That time should only be a few years off – he will give his Little One to his brother then, he decides. Not now. Yes, that will do.

She has fallen asleep while he was lost in his thoughts. He leans back comfortably into the couch and brings her slight body with him, embracing her and keeping her warm. She snuggles closer to him in her sleep, completely at home in his arms. She is calm and protected from all of the world's dangers, except perhaps the most dangerous of all, for her. Him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**  
Thoughts on this chapter? I was trying to bring further depth in, slowly divulging the past of both Elijah and Little One/Kitten. Originally I thought this chapter would be more about her past, but that's not the way it wanted to be written, so there you go._

_I can totally see Elijah befriending Mozart, btw._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._


	9. CH 5 : Little Letters of Love - Part 1

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_WARNING! - If you have reached this chapter without realizing that this story is not for the faint of heart or underage, that it contains erotica, violence and dark themes, you may want to stick to the Disney Channel. This chapter is no exception. _

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

**The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 5 Part 1 (of 2) –  
Little letters of love (a.k.a. B/D, D/s, S/M)**

The night hurries by outside the window, gray clouds streaking by a half moon that lends a silver glow to the world. Inside the study a petite human woman sleeps soundly, enveloped in the arms of the oldest and strongest predator on earth. Strangely enough, she is safe in his arms, for now.

A pink glow caresses the edges of the grey clouds, the night sky turns from black to navy blue as the dawn kisses the sky. The age old predator, with good hair, stares at the glowing embers that are all that remains of last night's comforting fire. He does not see them, is eyes are unfocused and seems to gaze through space and time. He is pondering his choices as he pictures Her face while unconsciously stroking the bare arms of the woman in his arms. She stirs at his touch, but does not wake. Elijah's mind wanders.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_It is time to go see Her again. He tries to stay away for as long as he can in-between visits, but sometimes he simply must see her. He allows himself these moments; it is no more than fair. God knows he has taken his share of the responsibility, still takes it, trying to keep his siblings in line. If what he needs to recharge his mental strength is to see Her from time to time, he does not see why he should deny himself this small concession? She is his benevolent drug, one that fills his soul and gives him strength to carry on. The half of him he never knew was missing. She is his greatest strength, She is his crippling weakness._

_She must not know yet. Too young. She is too young…_

_She smells so good, she moves with such grace, Her very being attracts his soul and his body the way an electromagnet affects a small shard of iron, he cannot resist her pull. She does not know how she affects him and it is not time to show her, frustrating as this may may be a millennium old; He may be a vampire; However, he is still a __**man**__. When he is in her presence, that fact never fails to make itself known. He feels not only his still heart swell and throb at the slightest smile from Her lips, He fights the urge to rip the clothes from Her body and claim Her as __**his**__ every moment he is in Her presence. The fact that he knows She will love it, need it, know they are destined; this does not make refraining any easier. _

_To put it crudely, each time he is in Her presence he gets the urge to take her six ways from Sunday; and not doing so almost kills him. It is not purely carnal lust; it is a __**lust of the soul**__ that transcends yet mirrors into the flesh. He wants to; no he __**needs**__ to own her. This is yet another reason why he tries to stay away as long as possible in-between visits. Much as he needs to see Her, it is pure torture and he must collect substantial strength to restrain myself. Or, he had to. Now, he has his little one._

He gazes fondly at the woman in his arms and tucks a strand of her hair that is tickling her nose back behind her ear. She mutters something incoherent and snuggles her body closer to his. Her gorgeous, responsive body. Just what he needs to catalyze the torture from near crippling to inconvenient.

_Last night he was thinking of all the ways, some surprising, that she is able to fulfill his needs. At the point this particular one had not even hit him, yet pondering it now he feels it may be the most important one. Through thoroughly indulging in his little one he can go to see Her completely sated. This will not diminish her pull on him, but it will take the edge off, much as drinking a blood bag or two before going out among humans eases the blood lust. It is nothing like the real thing of course, but the urges become manageable. Yes, exactly like that. His little one is his sexual blood bag, how ironic!_

He cannot hold back a small chuckle at this thought. Although Kol and he both drank from her 24 hours ago, his intentions are not for her to be live-in food, so for her to be a blood bag for him in a more metaphorical sense seems somehow fitting.

He glances out the window and sees that dawn has completely arrived. His plan is to visit Her this evening and She is less than an hour's drive from his current location so he can afford to let his little one sleep for a while longer, maybe he'll even give her time to break her fast before taking possession of her. Yes, that would probably best, he has no wish to mistreat her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The fact that he abducted her, kept her prisoner, hunted her down and is training her as a sub/slave without her consent or even a safe word does not cross his mind as mistreatment. In his opinion he is simply awakening her to her real purpose in life. Her unusual speed in responding to the training just confirms his beliefs. It will not be long now before she will no longer wish to leave, in fact no longer even able to phantom the thought. He will allow her more freedom then.

He gently rises from the couch, shifting her body in his arms to carry her bridal style. She remains mostly sleeping, stirring only a little, as he carries her up the stairs to her room and carefully places her on her bed to let her rest a little further as he arranges breakfast. He smiles with true warmth at the sight of her slight body curled up on the huge bed as he exits the room, aiming for the kitchen.

o-o-o-o-o-o

In a completely different room of the house a young-looking yet ancient man is contemplating the situation and his own reactions to it. Some of these reactions border dangerously close on, dare he even think it? Feelings? He shudders, it makes him feel uneasy. He flexes his mind and sends a tendril in search of hers, to gauge her mood. Finding her pattern is beyond easy, he only has to search for the single mind inside the mansion that is not his brothers guarded cage.

When he latches on to it he notices, to his pleasured surprise, that she is sleeping despite it being mid-morning. Smiling slightly to himself he creates the small crack around the shell of her dream that allows him to enter.

Slipping through the crack Kol finds himself in a huge bedroom furnished only with a massive, four post bed. The white silk covers are littered with blood red rose petals. In the very center of the bed are a man and a woman, both naked. He can only see the back of the male, and the woman has her face buried in his chest. The man is cradling the softly crying woman inside a protective embrace and stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort to her.

'_Shhhhh, baby. It will be alright. I'm here now, it will be alright. Shhhhh, darling, I will never leave again, you are safe now_.'

The woman relaxes at his words and stops crying, lifting her tear stained face to gaze at the man with an expression of complete adoration. Kol immediately and without surprise recognizes Kitten; still he can barely contain his jealous rage when he sees her expression. He needs to find out who this 'white night' of hers is so he can kill him. Before he can step around the bed to get a good look at the man, Kitten speaks. '_I know, Master. I know I am safe with you.' _

The man shakes his head and chuckles as he replies;_ 'Not Master, Kitten. I thought we spoke about this. Call me Kol._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

In the kitchen Elijah finishes the breakfast tray for his little one and carries it up the stair to her, waking her gently by stroking her cheek. Her big, blue eyes open sleepily and a smile spreads across her face at the sight of the breakfast. She realizes she is famished.

'_Did you have a pleasant sleep, little one?_' Elijah notices she seems relaxed and content. '_Sweet dreams?_' To his surprise a light blush spreads across her cheeks at his question, she simply nods and focuses all her attention on her food.

Elijah watches her eat and decides against asking what the cause of her blush was, she is allowed to have some inner thoughts to herself and frankly, he is not that interested.

'_It is time to get back to your training, my sweet._' He sees her flinch and quickly '_You did really well last time, in the end. I am proud of you._' She blushes again, this time clearly as a result of his praise combined with the memories of the actions that incurred it. '_Thank you, Master._' She assumes that since he said training is starting again she can no longer call him by his name; his pleased smile at her response shows her she was correct.

'_I have limited time for training today, little one, which is why we need to get started. I have other engagements that will keep me occupied this afternoon, perhaps even for a day or two._' Her eyebrows lift in surprise, he is going to leave her alone here? '_You should not be too bored however, nor harbor notions of escape. I am sure my brother will be more than happy to keep you busy._' He flashes her his trade mark crooked smile but all she can think about is Kol. She is going to be alone here with Kol. Oh, dear.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_For this session however, it will only be me. In reflection to how well you did last time and our pleasant conversation thereafter, I will endeavor to keep this session fairly light and not introduce any new rules. Assuming you do not, too blatantly, break the few simple rules already enforced, I do not intend to inflict more pain than is pleasurable. I think it is time you learn how much this calls to your soul._' He considers for a moment, his eyes becoming unfocused. '_In fact, I believe we will not even go to the Room, I have no intention of using any tools on you that cannot be easily found in a bedroom._'

Her eyes widen at that. There are still a good amount of things in a bedroom that can inflict pain. The welts from the caning are gone, all the pain from the massive intrusions is but a memory after the blood she was fed, yet she still recalls it vividly. In an attempt to sway him she tries very hard to address him correctly and keep her eyes down as she asks; '_Master, must you inflict pain at all?_'

'_This is different, little one. This time it is not to punish you, it is to bring you pleasure._' He gives her a soft smile and gently caresses her backside. '_Do you recall our first night?_'

'_Yes, I do' she replies_, quickly appending a '_Master_' at his raised eyebrow and sudden cold expression. Elijah's face immediately softens and she breathes a small sigh of relief. '_Good catch little one, I would have hated it if you made a liar out of me immediately._' He confuses her completely and he chuckles at her dumbfound expression. He attempts to clarify;

'_I just stated that this will be for your pleasure, not for punishment. Had you not caught yourself just now I would have had to punish you, thus making my previous statement a lie. I would not have liked that._' His eyes are hard, but soften as soon as he has vocalized his explanation '_But you __**did**__ catch yourself, so the question is moot. Anyway, on our first night "together" here I spanked you lightly. It almost made you cum. Do you recall that?_

Beginning to see what he means, yes she certainly recalls that event, she nods her head slightly. She hadn't expected it, but it had sent waves of pleasure through her body. Even though his palm had strung somewhat on her buttocks, the pleasure obtained from the highly sensitized skin far outweighed the small pain necessary to get there. Yes, she could see what he meant. Her body relaxes, along with her facial expression. '_I do recall, Master. It was not unpleasant beyond the first shock. Are you telling me that your intentions are to repeat that performance?_'

'_No, so early on in your training there is really no reason to repeat anything. Also, that was simply a few test slaps to judge your reaction, which indeed was favorable. So we will try other things, and a little bit harder, but not as hard as during the times you were punished.'_ He smirks slightly as he knows he will not have to repeat any acts in a very long time, he has always been creative in the bedroom and there are many, many things left to try. With great age comes great experience, at least in his case._ 'The point is to stay on the right side of the pain/pleasure border. Now, to make sure we are keeping on the pleasure side of things, are you familiar with the concept of a "safe word"?_'

She nods quickly, after all who hasn't read 'Shades' by now? She enjoyed reading it, even after it was labeled mommy-porn. It was exciting, but she never EVER contemplated living it, it is the kind of thing that remains best buried in fantasies. And then Elijah came along… Yes, she has compared her situation to the best-seller, but in her opinion there seems to be more differences than likenesses, at least what she's seen so far. Yes, the play room is there, the 'training' is there. But there are no limits, she has no control at all, she is not allowed to stop his or their actions and there is no contract. From what she's gathered, the sub's ability to choose what is too much for her (or him) is a central part of the BDSM culture and she has not been given that luxury at all. Neither have they eased her into it. But now here he is talking about pleasure and safe words. Her mouth forms a small 'o' in surprise as she realizes that he is actually going to give her control to stop his actions this time. She doesn't trust him to stop completely, but just the fact that he is willing to give her a safe word is a substantial improvement.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Elijah stays quiet, waiting for an answer beyond her quick nod. When she does not seem to take the hint he realizes he had better spell it out – he does not want to punish her for breaking a rule she may not have been aware of. '_When I ask you a question, little one, I expect an immediate and reverent answer. A bobbing or shaking head truly does not fulfill my expectations of your reverence and respect. You may nod, but you must also vocalize politely. I will let your actions slide this time as I had not spoken this quite obvious rule out loud to you, but consider this a final warning_.' He stops talking and looks at her expectantly. She realizes that he is still waiting for the answer to his question. The fact that he asked it a while ago does not change the fact that he does not like repeating himself. She has to scrunch her brain to recall exactly what the question was, it takes a few seconds. Luckily her pause was not so long as to upset him.

'_Yes Master, I am familiar with the concept of a safe word, as well as many other aspects of dominant/submissive relationship_*_. May I ask a couple of questions, Master?_'

Elijah is seriously shocked, he had truly not expected her to know anything about this lifestyle and he is incredibly curious where she may have learned about it. She has clearly never been trained, yet she is excellent sub material. If she had previously met a Dom and learned what she knows from him, she would most likely already be trained. He is surprised and curious enough to concede her rudeness in answering his question with such verbosity instead of the required 'Yes, Master'

'_You may, little one, after you have told me where you have gleaned your knowledge. Even the fact that you are aware of the term surprises me I must admit._' He frowns. '_I am not a big fan of being surprised._'

'_I am sorry, Master!_' Elijah is mollified by her immediate apology and relaxes, simply nodding to her to prompt her to actually answer his question.

'_Well… There is a rather unusual fad in literature at the moment. There is a top-selling book about, what's the term? BDSM. Many terms are explained. It is very explicit._' She blushes again. This is ridiculous, why does she blush when talking about an erotic book after what this man has personally put her through during the past few days? She guesses it has to do with their bonding yesterday. She suddenly finds herself shy before him again.

'_A "fad", you say?_" Elijah grins widely. '_How popular is it?_'

'_Very popular, Master. Top-selling. There are even spin-off DYI books._' She giggles. '_As it turns out, more people than you could have guessed, mainly women, are intrigued by the subject – as long as it stays on a fantasy or light level. They're even making a movie now._'

'_And you, little one? Were you "intrigued"?_' She blushes a deeper shade of pretty pink. '_Yes._' Again she catches the storm cloud passing over his features and hurries to make amends. '_I mean, y-y-yes Master! I was intrigued, but only as a fantasy, Master. I never wished to..._' She falls silent when his index finger hits her lips in a shushing motion. '_Quiet, little one. It is good that you have some basic knowledge but feel assured that whatever you read is not what is going on here. I will read this book and then enlighten you as to what is correct and what is not._'

From what he understands humans play the lifestyle as a power game where much of the power lies with the submissive, in specific the power of whether to continue or not. He and his brothers only graciously share that kind of control in the non-penalty situations, such as this one, which is why the safe word question arose. Yes, of course only for the pleasure part, never for training or correcting. It really nullifies the point of discipline and punishment if the receiver has the power to stop it at any time. He snorts to himself yet again at the folly of humans.

He sighs '_I grow weary of talking; I have much more interesting activities in mind. Yet, I believe I promised you that you may ask a couple of questions – that means two questions, by the way – and I am a man of my word so go ahead, ask_.'

She realizes his patience is wearing thin and tries to ask only the most important thing to her. '_You are offering me a safe word today, should there not then be discussed limits, or a contract, or something…?_' Her voice trails off, she really only knows what she's read in that book about this, and he has already stated what is going on her is not the same – but she had to ask. Anything that will give her more control, **any** control, would be welcome, despite how surprisingly pleasurable the very lack of control sometimes feels to her.

Elijah is fascinated that society has changed to the point where a book about the lifestyle can become a best seller and even a movie. The fact that even his rather innocent little one has read it and is already familiar with the basic terminology certainly means that some explanations and discussions will be easier. Of course, his personal version is only vaguely related to the games humans play between themselves. It makes sense that she would want to know these things so he decides to try to give her an honest answer.

'_Regarding limits it is enough for you to know that the only limits between us are those I wish to implement, hard or otherwise. You can ask me to refrain from something, but I make no promises. However, I do sincerely wish to bring you pleasure as well as taking it for myself, so I will endeavor to listen._' He pauses for a moment and strokes her hair. She feels like a response is expected from her as he seems pleased with this concession.

'_Thank you, Master._' She says softly, hoping she judged him right. His beaming smile towards her shows her it was a hit, not a miss.

'_For the same reason,_' he continues '_there is no contract. The rules and limits are set by me and subject to change by my decision. As you are in training I am easing you into the rules, adding one here and there. By now you know the proper form of adress and to always answer my questions vocally and respectfully, along with a multitude of smaller rules. I have no need to write these down to remember them – if you feel you have the need I will supply you with a pen and paper, otherwise I will simply expect you to remember my rules. This is all you need to know._'

She nods, understanding her situation better now. There will be no control for her.

o-o-o-o-o-o

There is no more time for talking. Something ancient and smoldering, something he usually keeps under lock and key, lights up behind Elijah's eyes and merges with his being, making him whole. He rarely feels so alive as he does when he unlocks this door, no longer suppressing parts of himself, of what he truly is. The Monster awakens, and to a human woman it is completely irresistible.

'_As I said before we are staying here. There are several reasons. Firstly, I need to go soon and I want to be able to stay with you as long as possible and not have the bother of the room. Secondly you have just been initiated and I can see that you are trying, so I think some slightly vanilla flavored reward is in order. One must enjoy vanilla to fully appreciate the subtle differences in flavor._' Elijah chuckles deep in his throat.

He/It/They turn his/their attention to her. She smells edible, while his pheromones maker her body shiver. Not in fear. Oh no, definitely not in fear… He/they reach out to her and lay her body down on the mattress, upper body leaning over her and dominating her with presence alone. His/their (hitheir?) legs slide over hers, pinning her in place. It is difficulty to decide how to handle this. He does not like to release control. **It** does not like to release control. Maybe, just maybe, there is no difference between him and it. Maybe it's only 'them'. No, that's wrong too. Let's try again.

Embracing his monster, Elijah releases the hard-to-uphold boundary between the man he wants to be and the man he is. Him? It? They? The separate entities waver, twist and merge. There is a brief struggle, and he does not know what part won or lost – only that he emerged victorious. There is no he/it/them.

There is only Him.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_Finally, I am coming close to having edited everything that was previously posted. I have a lot of thoughts and plans for this story – but they were almost completely destroyed by Ms. Lets-Report-This-Story._

_In no way, shape or form do I mean this as any kind of blackmail, but having become blacklisted on ff once already for this story I need to know if you want me to continue or not. It's really up to you. If you don't want to be public about it, send me a PM =)_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Original A/N**_

_As this is a completely new situation for LO I felt that they needed to speak about what is happening and what is expected from her. She is beginning to really try – and she can only take her queue from her Master, she is not a mind reader. Thank the disír for the popularity of that book (a.k.a the famous-sexy-trilogy-that-started-as-twilight-fanfic), it gives me a believable 'out' why details does not need to be explained, why a fairly innocent young woman would know some of the rules and vocabulary._

_I am writing a vampire fanfic with BDSM as a central theme I am aware that the thought may come up in many of you, which is another reason why I chose to adress it here. I am purposefully keeping descriptions vague as to not inavertedly infringe on anything. If you do not know what I'm talking about, LO's explanation to Elijah in the start of this chapter is enough information to follow the story._


	10. CH 5 : Little Letters of Love - Part 2

**This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

_WARNING! M Rated for a reason. Elijah/Little One smut in this chapter. Pushing the M-envelope here._

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._

o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 5 Part 2 (of 2) –  
Little letters of love (a.k.a. B/D, D/s, S/M)**

She finds herself on the bed, his bed, flat on her back. Stretched out beside, but touching, her body is the overwhelming presence that is Elijah. His upper body is raised on one elbow and half leaning over her, his finger placed over her lips to shush her, his eyes boring into hers with magic magnetism. Suddenly she can think of nothing but him. Not her anger, not her fear, not her conflicted emotions, not about his brother. Only Him. The sparks passing between their bodies are almost visible; the parts of her mind that he awoke have the insatiable cravings of any new born. He leans in, an inch closer, and her heart skips a beat, her breath hitches, her insides quiver in longing. For what? She does not know. Well, at least that is her story and she is sticking to it!

He still doesn't touch her, yet his fiery gaze burns track marks into her skin. There is something different about him, something savage. It is as if the gentleman has been put on the back burner and the predator is allowed full reign. It should scare her senseless, instead it steals the breath from her lungs and causes heat to pool at her very core, causing the ice inside to melt into center-focused rivulets that soak her soft, pink folds.

At the snap shot of this millisecond, **this** particular moment in time, there is nothing in the world she wants more than his touch on her tingling skin. Last night she was admiring his fingers bring intoxicating sounds of sorrow and loss from the beautiful, curved instrument in his study. Today she silently begs those same fingers to coax sounds of intoxicating pleasure from the curved instrument that is her own body. She silently begs him, her back arching towards the hand that is almost, but not quite, touching her chest. Her lips part and, seemingly by their own accord, pull the tip of his shushing finger between them. When her mouth finally gets a hold of a part of him, albeit the tip of his index finger, it is as if all resistance drains from him. His almost-touch turns into a strong and demanding hand on her skin, the breath his face covers hers in from such a small distance disappears as her lips are claimed in a rough kiss, stealing the last of her breath from her lungs from its overwhelming passion.

Her clothes are gone, she does not know how or even when that happened. He fills her whole mind, her whole soul. Then his shirt is gone. This time she was looking for it, trying to discern when it happened, and _still_ she missed it.

There are no paddles, no canes, no thick ropes, no trussing. Indeed no blindfolds, hooks in the roof or bottles of lubricant for easier access of hereto closed entrances. Yet somehow she finds her arms pinned to the bed above her head and her hips held in place by the pressure of his, while his mouth devours her body, claims it for his own. This is a purely 'vanilla' version of the events from the past few days. Had she not just lived through said events, she would likely not even have stopped to reflect on his actions, it is only in retrospect she can see what they symbolize. And, even in the light of that knowledge, she finds that it blows her away. She **wants** this, she wants him!

o-o-o-o-o-o

He feels her surrender to him, heart and soul. A part of him is happy. For a moment he is tempted to ignore or at least bypass his scenario. But only a part of him, and only for a moment. Instead of releasing the scenario and just going with the flow he removes his mouth from hers and takes a deep but unnecessary breath, it has been more than a millennium since his body needed oxygen.

Looking at the girl who impressed him with her cultural awareness and stimulating conversation he is still thankful for these qualities, yet for the next hour or so it is his intent to draw on completely different skills. If not yet acquired, he will help her attain them. That, obviously, is the whole point of this exercise. What is a training session without training? Despite him needing this for release and preparation, he still wants to make it count.

He breaks the passionate kiss and stares into her eyes. Just one moment of respite for her, and him, as there are some things he needs to know. '_Tell me, little one…_' he starts and then hesitates before continuing. She simply nods for him to continue. '_Previous to the activities introduced by me and my brother, what was your preference regarding the experience of closing your plump lips around a man's' most private piece of anatomy?_ ' She looks at him in confusion and he realizes his manner of speech may have been to flowery to get his actual question across.. He tries again, more bluntly;

'_Fellatio… What is the word for it these days? Ah yes… Do you like giving head?' _Her eyes widen at his crude words and she shakes her head slightly, not in response to his question but in slight shock at hearing these words come out of his normally so refined mouth. The same mouth she discussed the great composers with last night. He continues with a barrage of questions on the same subject; '_ Have you ever deep throated? Did you like it? Do you know the technique?'_'

She simply shakes her head again, this time in response. Using every ounce of control she can muster she manages to squeak out a shaky 'No.'

He is not fazed, the inquiry continues. '_No what? No you don't like to give head? No you have never deep-throated? No you don't know the technique? You need to elaborate, little one, or I will not know where to start teaching you how to please me. Remember, training is in session, so tell me what I need to know and we can start focusing on the things you need to learn._' He lifts an eyebrow while he looks at her. As he was talking he took the opportunity to unzip his pants and step out of them, dropping his tight black CK boxers to the ground along with his dress pants. Now he was…

Well, even if she would have had a good answer to any of his questions, she's not sure she could have gotten the words out, distracted as she is by the sight of his erect and seriously sizable penis engulfed in his right hand. Staring at it she cannot help but recall what it felt like when he drove that into her, in every possible opening. Just the memory of the final session when he had used it to take the only virginity she had left, thrusting into her from behind while his brother filled her from the front and bringing her to a screaming climax in the process brings a beet red blush to her cheeks and she drops her eyes to the floor.

'_Well_?' He asks her again, a note of irritation in his voice. '_Don't make me ask you again – I thoroughly detest having to repeat myself._' The fear of this unspoken threat takes her out of her reverie as her sub conscious realizes answering is probably the best option. She takes a deep breath to steady her voice.

'_No Master, I don't have the answer to your questions of what I like or don't like. No, I don't know the technique. My boyfriend never asked me to… so I never…' _she hesitates; _'Yours is the first… ummmm…. Private Part… that has been in my mouth._' Her admission brings a small smile to his lips. What a pleasant surprise. She has talent, this he already knows from personal experience, so her inexperience is more of a positive challenge than anything else. This, however, is for another day. Today has a different agenda.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and motions for her to get up and stand between his legs. She complies, gingerly trying to shield her nakedness with her arms until he takes them and places her hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing her wrist with his thumbs. He looks her deep in the eye. '_You will enjoy this._' he says, and she strangely believes him. There was no compulsion, just an honest statement, and he never lied to her. She shivers, not from cold, as she tries to relax and stand steady as his hands leave her wrists to explore new realms. He gently caresses the woman in front of him, his hands travelling over her thighs, her hips, and her waist, to finally reach her perky globes. Enclosing them in his palms the rough skin at the center rubs delightfully at her sensitive nipples, immediately causing the buds to harden and elongate.

'_Only for pleasure, this time._' he murmurs against her skin as his mouth follows the same trail his right hand just travelled, while that hand leaves her breast and curling around her back, sensually drawing a line down along her spine. His hand reaches her overly sensitive behind at the same time as his lips close around her hard nipple, the double sensation drawing a low, sensual growl from her lips. Her eyes are closed and her head tipped back. One of her hands leaves his shoulder and finds the hair at the back of his neck – trying to prevent her hand from pushing his mouth harder onto her nipple. God, she wants him! He chuckles, and the deep vibrations against her nipple send waves of previously unknown pleasure through her body. '_This. This is for pleasure._' He murmurs, right before his left hand, still resting on her breast, swiftly pinches her nipple and then glides up to the nape of her neck to fist her hair. The grip forces her head back and arches her back, pushing the nipple he already has in his mouth further towards him, and he uses the opportunity to bite down on it, hard. A single lightning strike of pain rushes through her body and a yelp leaves her lungs before the fist in her hair relaxes to stroke her neck and his mouth returns to its gentle ministrations.

This time, even though he is doing nothing different as far as she can discern, her breasts are even more responsive than before, each touch sending spirals of pleasure into her core. The same pleasure as before, only multiplied. She cannot think why or how, he floods her mind with the pleasure he brings with lips and hands. If he continues for long she thinks she could cum from this alone.

His mouth leaves her nipple and travels up past her collarbone, along her neck, his left hand sinking down to join his right on her backside, gently squeezing and kneading her buttocks as he kisses her pulse point. '_This is pleasure from pain, little one._' he murmurs against her skin. '_My pinch and bite sensitized the area, so now each touch brings more pleasure than before. A fair trade, no?_' She can only moan in response. A very agreeing moan, she thinks.

He leans back a bit from her and stills, waiting for her head to return to the upright position and for her eyes to open onto his before continuing, he wants her full attention for her training. This is the only time he is planning to explain the concept so he wants to make sure she is listening. Once she looks at him, he continues, a small smirk playing on the edge of his lips. '_Now, little one, concentrate on the effects. There may be a pop quiz!' _He chuckles._ 'It goes something like… this!_' At the final word, one of his hands on her butt releases its grip, only to smack down a split second later in the same spot with a resounding whack. It hurts like hell! But, it is not at all like the caning. That pain was **sharp** and intense, too intense to have any other purpose than the pain itself. This pain is strong, but less sharp, and a moment after the slap hit her buttocks his hand returns in a gentle fashion to rub and caress her flesh. Pain from the blow still lingers, but the impact site is extra sensitized from his hard slap, every nerve-ending awoken and ready for new input. So, when his hand turns gentle and caring the feeling is exquisite. Disturbing, but exquisite. A mewl escapes her lips as she surrenders to the sensation, and to him.

He gazes at her with hooded eyes, enjoying her reaction. She really is special and he finds that he holds a significant degree of affection for this little human. That is, affection, ownership and arousal. He keeps rubbing her buttocks where his slap hit and sees her wanton reaction, so he dares an open question. '_What do you want me to do, little one? What do you long for me to do to you right now?_' Even completely naked and writhing under his hands she manages to blush at the question. Or, more likely, to her minds answer to the question. After 10-15 seconds without an answer his right hand again leaves her flesh only to come down right across her lower buttocks and her sex in a rather vicious blow, aimed to punish her for not answering right away but still keeping on the right side of the pain/pleasure balance. When his gentle palm starts caressing the site of the slap the effects send shivers all through her body, and suddenly she knows the right answer. The one he wants to hear, **and** the one she wants to say, all rolled into one.

'_I want you to spank me, Master. I want you to spank me for pleasure, not punishment. Then I want you to take me, in any way you want to. That is what I want, that is what I long for._' To her immense surprise she is completely honest in this request and his beaming smile again tells her she got this answer right.

'_Your wish is my command._' He chuckles as he adjusts his body on the end of the bed. '_What a happy coincidence, as I want to spank you too. I have been waiting for two weeks to see that glorious ass of yours all pink from my palms while your center oozes its excitement._'

A light trilling sound is heard from the bed stand, just for a second. Elijah recognizes it as the alarm he set for 45 minutes before he will have to leave. He knows how caught up in the moment he can become, and although he doubts that She would slip his mind, it is better to be safe than sorry. Apparently the alarm was a good idea as more time has passed in conversation than he had intended. Important conversation, to be sure, yet still time spent talking instead of fucking. He growls lightly and flips her over his knee, the sudden change causing her to squeal. He drops the plan to have her place herself there, drops everything that is a waste of time. Her upper body is half on, half off the bed, her legs are mostly dangling in the air and her naked behind is propped up on his knee, already slightly pink from the previous couple of slaps he had ministered to it.

'_I told you I had limited time and now it has almost run out,_' he growls at her '_were you purposefully distracting me?_' With that question his right hand is lifted into the air, only to come back down with force as he begins to spank her, eliciting both moans and whimpers from her small frame. He takes care, despite his upset words, not to strike hard enough to attempt to truly punish her, keeping on the right side of the border. He has worked up to this moment tonight, knowing the following steps will be much easier if she can admit, even if it is just to herself, that she indeed finds intense pleasure in this situation.

Every smack is fierce, yet controlled. Every slap stings. Yet each blow is followed by gentle caresses of the reddened area and no two slaps strike exactly the same place. She wails from the pain, she moans from the pleasure, until separating the wails from the moans or the moans from the wails becomes almost impossible. Her nipples are still tingling from his earlier administrations, her current position keeps them rubbing against the covers of the bed and adds to the sensations.

Just as she starts thinking she cannot bear any more, that the pain is overshadowing everything else, he stops. Both his hands rub her backside gently, every feather light touch enhanced by the blood right under her skin. It burns, but it burns in a good way. The way that feelings burn. The way that arousal burns. When one of his hands dip between her cheeks to stroke along her exposed sex she is not surprised that he finds it soaking wet, although she does not know when that happened. Probably amidst the moans and the wailing.

He trails a finger along her soaking slit, his other hand still caressing her buttocks. '_Pink is a very good color on you, my dear._' He chuckles. _'I have seen your ass from many different angels by now, but never has it looked as enticing as it does in this moment. I am almost sorry I am pressed for time._' With that he gently lifts her off his lap and places her, still face down, in the center of the bed. Carefully he pushes on one of her legs at a time, causing the knees to bend and coaxing them in under her body, similar to the way one may set up a mannequin just so in pose. Finally he is happy with her posture. Her head is resting on her hands and the soft silk sheets, her underarms crossed to create a makeshift pillow. The top half of her upper body rests heavily on the bed, while a sharp arch of the lower spine starts mid-back and reaches its apex at her angled hips. Her knees are pulled in under her, causing the angle and providing a resting place for said hips, which in turn support perfect twin globes of soft, sensitive flesh surrounding her wet core. Although her skin is fair, even pale, her buttocks are now a bright pink from his careful spanking, nearly matching the color of her glistening sex protruding between them.

This excited her, no doubt about it. Again he laments being pressed for time as he could have had so much fun with prolonging this but, as he reminds himself, despite the fact that She is not even aware that he is coming, he cannot keep Her waiting. Neither can he go there in the frustrated state he is in, not without danger. So, time to get this show on the road. Still stroking her pink backside he allows one hand to wrap around her hips, quickly finding the swollen outer center of her pleasure with his index and middle finger, while he maneuvers his body in place behind her. She gasps at every stroke of his fingers over her clit.

He leans forward, purring softly in her ear. '_I will fuck you now, little one. Hard._' Her body shivers in response to his crude words. Once again, this is not from fear, oh no. '_You will feel my hips hit your tender ass at the bottom of every thrust, and you will explode from the sensation._' Once more she believes him, once more he is only telling her facts, not compelling. She tenses her body and attempts to push her backside closer to him, to finish the teasing motion that his cock at her entrance has begun.

One of his hands slide between their bodies to rest at her opening and she can feel his fingers spread her sex open wide. Slowly, ever so slowly, he slides his head into her. Then he stops and remains still except from the very slight rocking motion that keeps his tip moving inside of her. This time she gets the time to get used to him. This time every step is pleasurable, incredible, inhuman. His other hand reaches her chest and without warning he gives her nipple a sharp pinch, causing her to yelp. At the same time his cock slides another inch into her, immediately transforming the would-be-painful sensation from her nipple to blissful pleasure. Stalling his entry he begins rocking in this new place. '_What do you want?_' he purrs again. She does not hesitate for a second before answering.

'_You'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

A split second later he grants her wish, without further warning forcefully burying himself to the hilt in her wet heat. The force of the impact causes her slight frame to rock and pushes the air out of her lungs in a gasp that he finds most arousing. He knows that his hips hitting her burning behind will have smarted, but he doesn't give her a moment to recuperate. Instead he grabs a hold of her hips and starts pounding into her, relentlessly. Soon her whimpering gasps at the forceful intrusion and his hips slapping against her already stinging flesh turn to moans as her insides are impossibly stretched by his girth, over and over again, her juices overflowing and dripping down the inside of her thigh. The sight of his shaft, coated in her juices and effortlessly gliding in and out of her delicious heat is extremely erotic to him, her rhythmic, wanton moans sound like music to his ears.

He angles his hips slightly to reach new depths, once again marveling that her small body can take his full size. Even while he is looking at his cock disappear to the very hilt in her over and over, it still seems impossible. But, he is not complaining. He leans forward and wraps his arms around her and then shifts his body, bringing her up to sit in his lap, back to his chest and still impaled on his cock. He easily manipulates her body to rise and fall along his shaft, his hips bucking up to meet her body on each down pull. Her gasps lose their last painful edge and turn into pure please, he notices one of her hands trailing close to her center, clearly with the intention of stimulating herself. He stills and grabs her wrist.

'_No, little one. Although I would normally enjoy watching you pleasure yourself while I fuck you, there is no room for that in this scene. You may beg me to touch you, and perhaps I will listen, but you are not to touch yourself. Do you understand?_' He emphasizes his question with a sharp thrust upwards, filling her to the brim. His head actually meets the back of her womb, the added stimulation almost making him come undone.

'_But, Elijah… please…_' she whimpers. '_I just need…._' He stiffens but holds off responding for a second to see if she will catch herself, but she is apparently too far gone to realize that she has used his name. With only two simple rules to adhere to, he really cannot let this mistake slip. Catching her other wrist and transferring it to the same hand that holds her first he lifts her arms over her head and sets a punishing pace as he renews his thrusts into her core. He does not want to use pain to correct her, instead choosing a different sort of punishment, a very rewarding one.

'_Oh, little one, we were almost at the finish line. You just had to mess up in the last minute, didn't you?_' He groans in her ear in time with his thrusts, each one bringing him closer to his release. '_Whatever will I do with you?_' His balls start tingling and this time instead of holding back he increases the speed and force of his thrusts even further until he reaches the point of no return, throwing his head back and panting as he empties his seed deep inside her, careful not to make any moves to bring her with him over the edge. His cum starts trickling out of her almost immediately and he lifts her off his lap, the swift motion of his cock completely exiting her causing her to wince. Reaching down beside the bed to where her robe lays discarded, he removes the belt from its loops and with practiced ease ties her hands together, securing the end of the belt to the headboard before she even has a chance to realize what is happening. A quick pull downwards on her body stretches her arms above her, effectively immobilizing her. '_No touching yourself._' Grabbing the crumpled sheet he quickly tears a couple of strips from it, wrapping one around each of her ankles and securing them tightly around the lower bed posts. '_No grinding your thighs together either._' He smiles rather wickedly at her still panting form; she is clearly very hot and bothered. '_In short, no release for you, little one. That is your punishment for now._'

Leaving her rather shell shocked and panting on the bed after these recent and unexpected developments, he languidly stretches and stands up. He disappears into the bathroom and reappears a few minutes later with a towel around his waist, clearly having had a shower, before swiftly getting dressed, picking fresh underwear and a newly pressed suit. Minutes later he stands before her naked, tied up form, looking every inch the perfect, distinguished gentleman just out of a board room meeting. His gaze caressing her naked curves is not unfriendly as he smiles down at her.

'_I must be going now, but my brother will join you shortly. How to handle your inability to remember simple rules from there on until I return will be up to him._' He winks at her '_Try to be a good 'Kitten' and don't use your claws, little one. Kol can be much less lenient than I._' She is still too shocked to get a single word out, instead she just stares at him with wide eyes. Is this really happening? He quickly gathers the last few items he needs from the room and leans over her to kiss her forehead. '_Know that I truly care for you, little one. I do what needs to be done for your benefit. I will miss you._' He surprises himself with realizing his words are completely true. He **will** miss her, even wishes he could stay. Maybe she is getting under his skin?

With a quick brush of his beautiful lips against hers, he is gone.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N** I know I left an explicit scene in the end - I really tried but I couldn't take it out. What happened in it is an integral part of the story, not just a section of smut, taking it out would have left the ending making no sense at all._

_*sighing and missing her 100+ reviews on this story*_


	11. CH 6 : Prequel (Sweet Child Of Mine)

**A/N **_This chapter has also been published as a separate story under the name "Sweet Child Of Mine". It is the prequel to this story, but it is not information you are expected to have when you read the first few chapters. _

_Between the events in this chapter and the first time we meet LO in chapter one, 1 week has passed. In that time she has asked to leave and been denied, realizing she has but traded one captor for another and initiating the flight attempts. She has also learned a little bit about vampires._

_This is the second chapter in this story that is something of a song-fic. Does that work for you?_

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Flashback : Sweet Child Of Mine**

_She's got a smile it seems to me,  
Reminds me of childhood memories__  
__Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

Her laugher rings like the chime of small bells through his mind; it brings up images of green meadows and bubbling streams, wild horses and the crackling of a wood fire. If carefree was a sound it would sound like this. This is what draws his attention at first. He can see her from his seat in a shadowed booth at the back of the bar; she is playing pool with her friends. There is something about her, something he can't quite put his finger to. It is as if she lights up the room with her mere presence. He is not alone in noticing, glancing around he can see that she has caught the eye of several people, all men.

She is such a tiny little thing, like a miniature of a woman. At first glance he had thought this place even seedier than he originally suspected, letting underage girls in and even serving them. The glass she picked up from a side table after failing to pocket a stripe doesn't contain soda, unless they were out of tumblers and started serving soda in wine glasses. A more careful study of her reveals that she is older than he thought at first; his educated guess is that she is in her early to mid-twenties. Her growth is not stunted, she is just small, while still very much a woman sporting a thin waist, ample bosom and a most delicious little ass hugged by skin-tight jeans.

He can imagine just the things that he would like to do to that ass. Again, a glance around the room at the other men mesmerized by her presence indicates that this thought is not uniquely his. Over by the bar a group of rather seedy-looking fellows are elbowing each other and comments lewdly and loudly while undressing her with their eyes. It annoys him, though he fails to see why. He is just taking a brief break from driving. He is on his way to his favorite safe-house, stretching his legs and looking for a snack. Maybe a miniature sized snack? He chuckles darkly to himself, he is no better than those ape-men at the bar after all.

_Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place__  
__And if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry_

The past week has been simply awful. First waking up in that coffin, the inside of which he has seen after opening his eyes far too many times now. Then realizing it wasn't Niklaus that woke him, indeed that his brother had intended to keep him suspended for god knows how much longer. He gave him a sound beating for that at least, even though he was too weakened by his long stasis to hold his own and his brother off for long. A short while of pleasure as his new plans bore fruit and his siblings all awoke, ready and willing to leave Niklaus behind forever, and then SHE appeared. Esther. He refuses to think of her as his mother, he doesn't have a mother any more. A flurry of activity and chaos, and suddenly there he was, hosting a ball, being deceived, bound to his siblings so that that woman could kill them all. Bound by the one woman he slowly had learned to trust, the woman who awoke so many emotions in him that he had thought long dead. The woman who he had betrayed so horribly and who now betrayed him in return. So what did he do? He betrayed her again, wielded his sister against her, put her life in danger and almost scared the life, her spark, out of her. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, he and his siblings had an ex-mother to kill and genocide to prevent.

Once it was all over he felt emptier than he ever had before. Betrayed, worthless, dirty. In the process of saving them all from the one woman who had loved him more than anything and now hated him he had caused the one woman he loves more than anything to hate him. Not that she knows how he feels, not that he is sure that she hates him, but he assumes she does. He hadn't even been able to face her afterwards; he took the cowards way out in this as well, leaving her a note.

_Oh, oh, oh -Sweet child o' mine__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh - Sweet love of mine_

Living for more than 1000 years had not prepared him for this betrayal, first from his mother and then from his mate. He is reeling inside and out, his equilibrium a cause long lost, a dream after waking. Looking at the little woman by the pool table he sees innocence, a sparkle in her eye, which makes him envy her. What he would not give to possess that innocence.

Now, there's a thought. What is to say he can't, in fact, 'possess' that innocence? A slow, dangerous smile spreads across his handsome features at the thought. It has been too long since he indulged, too long since he was proactive instead of reactive. Perhaps taking control is just what he needs to banish this overwhelming sorrow, this feeling of abandonment and despair? The little one over there doesn't look like any of them, not like Esther and not like _Her_, she has a beauty all her own. One with no uncomfortable memories attached. That is exactly what he needs right now.

Yes, she is a little one, isn't she? Without even noticing it he names her in his mind, the two words unconsciously becoming capitalized. His Little One.

Still, entertaining though the thought is, he should just pick up someone to snack on and be on his way. He has far too much on his mind right now to seriously entertain the notion of breaking a new girl in, no matter how enticing. His mother is still at large, as is his traitor brother Finn, he will need to plan carefully how to handle the aftermath of the past weeks' events. Picking up his phone he sends a quick text to his youngest brother, letting him know which safe house he is heading to and inviting him to come stay for as long as he wants. Klaus and Rebekah both opted to stay in Mystic Falls, god knows why, Kol needs to know he has an option aside from setting out on his own.

Once there is a plan in place for Esther and Finn, he also has to start thinking about how to handle _Her_. The more he contemplates his actions, the more he realizes that the note just isn't going to cut it. She doesn't know yet, but he has plans for her. Big plans. Eternal plans. Only, they were just disrupted and he needs to get them back on track. He sighs deeply.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain__  
__I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain_

Yes, he should just pick up a snack, that waitress looks just about right, and be on his way. He gazes over at the Little One again, just in time to see her place her glass back down on the side table and lean over to take a difficult shot, practically laying her whole body (_what little there is of it_) on the green felt to reach the white ball in the right angle. Only the tip of one of her knee high boots remain on the floor, barely enough to not make the shot a foul. However, that is not what captures his attention and makes him lose sight of his plans to just get up and go, no indeed it is not. To his mind's eye he has no problem seeing her in exactly this position, minus the clothes, bent over the leather love seat in his 'special' room with that delicious behind that she is currently teasing him with pink from his palm, or maybe a paddle. He can imagine her gasp as he spreads her cheeks and exposes her sex to the elements, and to his erection. The mere thought of seeing just how much of his sizable cock such a tiny frame can take causes it to twitch and begin to harden, uncomfortably fast.

She makes the shot and stands back up, making a small twirl and taking a bow to her friends, circling the table to get the right angle for the next shot. Her eyes positively sparkle. He notices how blue they are and how perfectly they offset her strawberry blonde hair. Funny, that's a fairly unusual color and exactly the same shade as the women of his youth always has in his memories, the ones on the west coast of Britannia where their ships landed most summers. Ah, the memories! Only a few days ago he was sitting in his study in Klaus' mansion remembering and reliving his younger years for a full evening, right before the proverbial s*it hit the fan and spread too fast for anyone to escape it's befouling properties. She leans over the table again, giving him a clear view of her cleavage – her position making it seem like her ivory mounds are almost ready to escape her top. They are just perfect, not too small and not too large – just over a handful, the way he likes it. The pale perfection of her skin makes it even harder to tear his eyes away from her glorious breasts. Speaking of harder, that's another place he wouldn't mind burying his straining cock – her breasts seem to be just large enough to press together and fuck. Angled right he can reach her mouth so she can lick his tip on every stroke. He purrs to himself at the thought.

'_Seriously Elijah, you need to stop this now!_' He scolds himself. Really, there is no time for dallying right now. Sexy ass or not, curvy gorgeous body or not, sparkling eyes, pearly laughter and hair made for fisting (_where did THAT thought come from?_) or not, it is time to get up and go. He shrugs his shoulders and seeks her out with his eyes again, surprised to see that she is no longer at the pool table.

Lost in his quiet reverie he had almost failed to notice her leaving. When he returns to the here and now he lifts his eyes only to notice her shrugging her short leather jacket in place on her slim frame and moving towards the door. He is just about to relax as the temptation to acquire a small (_he chuckles_) distraction was becoming quite impossible to resist when he notices the group of men who were previously making lewd comments about her. Now ominously silent with eyes glued at her retreating form they get up as one man and follow her out the door. Being a predator himself he recognizes all the signs. No, this will not do _at all_! He drops a bill on the table and swiftly follows.

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place__  
__Where as a child I'd hide__  
__And pray for the thunder and the rain__  
__To quietly pass me by_

Elijah exits the bar silent as death, just in time to see the men go after his Little One. She has noticed that she is being followed and is picking up pace. Her walking speed is just short of running, but it is not doing her any good. With just a few strides the tallest of the men reaches her and grabs her shoulder, stopping her short and bringing a frightened gasp from her. Knowing that he is vastly superior to this group of mortals in every sense, Elijah decides to hold back for a second to see how this develops. He is curious in a slightly twisted way to see how she handles the situation. There is no reason at all for him to take action on her behalf, yet he already knows that he will not allow any lasting harm to come to her. Still, she does not know him either – him coming to her rescue before it is even clear that she needs rescuing would likely scare her more rather than endear him to her. (_Endear him? Why would he want to be endeared to her?_)

Most of the men, there must be five or six of them, are lounging back in the parking lot. The Little One slaps her 'captors' hand from her shoulder and tells him to… oh dear, she has a mouth on her, doesn't she? Elijah chuckles at her clear description of the man's heritage. He is quite sure it is not possible for bestiality to lead to pregnancy, but she seems quite certain that this is the only way this particular man could have been conceived. Apparently his mother has had intercourse with a… no, really. Little One, that is just _crude_! He is glad he held off intercepting the situation, this is proving quite amusing. She is delightfully creative with her insults too, they get ever more intriguing as the man does not let her go. Creative, but not very smart. She is such a tiny little thing, and the man is quite big, not to mention already clearly out to get her. Infuriating him may not be the best way to go. He must remember that she has a defiant and stubborn streak. He will take great pleasure in taming this one. There are many ways one can put a mouth as agile as this one to good use he thinks to himself as his cock does another happy anticipating twitch. (_What are you thinking, Elijah? Didn't you just decide you didn't have time for this?_)

She is getting agitated now and whips her head around to try to find any kind of help or at least a witness. Finding none, she is clearly about to scream when the man forcomes her by clasping his large hand over her mouth and nose, muffling her loud cry and explicit words before they exit her mouth. She immediately lashes out with her leg, just narrowly missing his crotch. That was a lethal blow, had it connected he may have been the last in his line. Elijah cannot help but be impressed by her fierce defense although it is becoming increasingly clear that it is in vain.

The man picks her up as easily as if she is made of paper and presses her back to his chest, beginning to carry her back to the parking lot and the others. One of the men, the way the others are acting near him likely the leader, lifts his body from the leaned back position he has previously assumed against the hood of his car and looks at her with lust filled eyes as his henchman carries her back. He grins widely, revealing a yellow grin with a missing front tooth, and slowly zips down his fly while he stares at her.

'_Good catch Billy Ray!_' he drawls at her captor. '_I know we said we was gonna take her away right away, but I gots to be horny watching tha chase! I'll just take her over the hood here and the rest of y'all can take turns in the back of the van, m'kay?_' With that he grabs the girl by the scruff of her neck and slams her down on the hood of the car in front of him, the blow beating the air from her lungs and preventing her from crying out despite the hand over her mouth being gone, while simultaneously ripping her jeans down to her knees revealing her pink lacy boy shorts. The whole interaction only takes a second or two, but she is scared now, really scared as she realizes what is about to happen. Elijah has seen enough and forcibly silences the inner voice that tells him this is none of his business. Up until as moment ago she was empowered and he enjoyed seeing her defiance, there is nothing at all enjoyable in this. Scum of the earth, ready to force a woman. And his mother called HIM an abomination?

He doesn't realize he growled out loud until the leering comments stop and the men turn around to look at him.

_Oh, oh, oh - Sweet child o' mine__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh - Sweet love of mine_

'_Whaddaya starin' at, Gramps?_' The leader has regained his composure after his initial surprise that they weren't alone. 'J_ust ya walk away now, nice and easy like, and no one will get hurt, aight?_' He flashes Elijah another gap-toothed, yellow grin before aiming a vicious slap at the girls' backside, forcing a yelp from her despite the little breath in her lungs. He makes sure her arm is still pushed up behind her back in a death grip before continuing. '_'Cept mebbe dis li'l pussy here, that is!_' He grins and the rest of his crew laughs. Unbeknown to him, he has just signed his own death warrant. No-one slaps that sweet ass but Elijah, and even then only when the gasp brought from her will be at least partly from pleasure.

'_Oh, is that so?_' the ancient vampire purrs low in his throat. '_I believe the only way no one gets hurt here, but I make no promises mind you, is if each and every one of you try your best to get out of my sight with the speed of light. I believe the lady is uncomfortable with the attention you are bestowing upon her._' The unspoken threat is strong enough to make a couple of the men unconsciously step back before they perform a quick body count and realize that they are six to one. With that, courage in numbers return in force.

'_That sounds like a threat, Gramps.' _The leader grins at Elijah_. 'Who's gunna make good on that, then? You and what army?_' He takes a step towards the vampire, followed by the rest of his crew. Elijah finds himself surrounded by muscle-men who apparently expect him to be frightened. From the corner of his eye he sees his Little One shakily pulling her jeans up and trying to sneak off, but her original captor grabs her by the hair and pushes her up against the car, secure in the belief that his five friends are enough to handle this lone suit. The original manages to catch her eye before answering, giving her a conspicuous wink. '_Don't worry, little one._' He says, ignoring the muscle around him. '_You are in no danger._' (_from __**them**__, his subconscious thinks_) '_I will be with you in a second_' he concludes, turning back to the pathetic human in front of him and slowly shaking his head.

'_And here I was considering giving you an honest chance to live. Tell me, have you heard of the Darwin Awards?_' he asks with a smirk, their answer being a state of dumbfounded silence. They are not used to their prey not being frightened of them; the lack of fear makes them feel uncomfortable. Luckily, this state will not last long. In a minute they will feel a tad… dead, instead. He smirks.

'_Well, I am granting said award to all of you._ _It means,_' Elijah continues with a chuckle dark enough to chill their bones '_that you are too stupid to live and I am doing humankind a service by removing your pathetic selves from the gene-pool.'_ Without giving them the chance to respond, he gets to work. In a smooth motion his two hands enter the chest cavities of two of the men, retracting a moment later with a still beating heart in each hand. Dropping the hearts on the pavement he then gracefully turns 180 degrees, stretching his hands out and taking two heads clean off with the motion. They land on the concrete with a sickening thud and start rolling away, one hits the foot of Little One's guardian causing an involuntary yelp to escape his lips. Good, four down, two to go.

Stepping towards the leader he backs the man up until he is flush against the car, standing next to Little One while her 'guardian' stands on the other side of her. Elijah leans towards her with his arms on either side of her face. In a mockery of what a man being ready to make out with his girl against a car would have looked like his hands, instead of leaning against steel, are pressing against the chests of her two main assailants. His fingers passed the skin and separating muscle, he can feel the intoxicating scent of their blood as it trickles down their chests and his arms from his fingers. She is frozen, wide eyed, shocked, yet… is that exhilaration? Empowerment? Yes, he thinks it is. He addresses her directly, both men frozen solid in terror and bleeding around his hands.

'_Tell me, little one, is this what you want?_' She looks confused so he clarifies, wiggling his fingers slightly causing his victims to cry out in agony. '_Do you feel merciful, or is this, their deaths, what you want?_' Understanding lights up her eyes. She just nods, swiftly, still slightly out of her mind with the fear and the adrenaline '_I don't know why what I think would matter, but yes, this is what I want._'

Ah, she's a fierce one, his little one. He will have **so** much fun taming her. Even his subconscious has accepted the inevitability of that now and is not putting up another argument at the thought. '_Good, then you get to stay awake._' He smirks at her confusion '_I am hungry, and if you didn't want it I would not have forced you to watch._'

The blood may have felt a tad tainted, but Elijah fed well that night.

_Where do we go now? Where do we go?__  
__Oh, oh Where do we go?_

Once sated he quickly cleans the scene up, disposing of the bodies. All of them needs careful hiding, clearly having met their demise in a way nothing short of supernatural, but the two final ones, the ones with the bite marks, warrants extra care. A freshly pressed handkerchief comes from his pocket to wipe the blood from his chin. Through it all she watched him, wide eyed.

When he is done he steps towards his car. Noticing he is alone at the vehicle, that she is frozen in her original position, he swiftly moves over to the passenger side and opens the door, then looks at her and extends a hand towards her, capturing her bright blue eyes with his cappuccino brown orbs. '_Come, Little One, it is time for us to go._' She looks apprehensive. Not scared, but confused. Looking deep into her eyes he repeats the order, his pupils dilating slightly as he does so.

She steps towards him without hesitation, not wondering why she would do so when a moment ago it seemed like such a bad idea. She owes him her life. She does not know who he is, but she feels like that fact alone means he owns her, and she will trust him. His eyes are captivating; her whole being trembles in response to his very is something about him that makes her want to please him. It confuses her; she has never felt this way before. _'Where? Where are we going?_'

'_Home._'

_No, no, no, no, no, no__  
__Sweet child, Sweet child of mine._

o-o-o-o-o

_**A/N**__ Wow, this got a lot longer, and a tad darker, than I planned. I hope you don't mind :)  
I'm curious if your thoughts on Little One's rather quick submission to Elijah change when you know what kind of situation he got her out of? ;) Also, this is giving you a little inkling of Elijah's two minds regarding her, why he is trying to keep her at arm's length yet cannot help but be enamored by her. This duality started the moment he laid eyes on her, as you can see._

_I am tying all the stories in the same universe together to some degree – so yes the evening in Klaus' mansion when he relieved his younger years that he is thinking about right before Little One leaves is the one '__He Is A Patient Man__' describes in detail :)_

_What do you think? Too much? Too little? Just enough? Badly written? Please let me know!_

_*Chuckles to herself at Hilbilly wannabe-rapist calling Elijah 'Gramps'*_


	12. CH 7 : His Name Is Darkness - I

This is the M-edited version of TJoTH. Link to the full MA-rated version is at the top of my profile.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, as usual I do not own anything but my original (chuckle) story and a petite little OC._

_Warning: Rated M for a reason! This chapter contains mind-games and erotica, although the most explicit parts have been edited out._

_A/N __This is the final chapter published before the story got deleted. From CH6 Part 2 and onwards it will be all new. SO – question: Do you think I should try to write the new stuff so it can stay on here or should I write it with all the kink my twisted brain can come up with and post an edited version here and an NC-17-rated one on the blog? _

_To the story, chapter 6 beckons – it is Kitten/Kol 1 on 1 time! The SERIOUS smut in the end now lives in the story's NC-17/MA+ home but it's still a very sexy chapter. I hope you like!_

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 6 (Part 1 of 4) –  
His Name Is Darkness**_  
_**(Part 1 - Delicious Denial)**_

_Some of them want to use you__  
__Some of them want to get used by you__  
__Some of them want to abuse you__  
__Some of them want to be abused_

_- Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) - Eurythmics -_

The room is very quiet after Elijah leaves. The only sound that can be heard is her panting breath. The few minutes since he trussed her up here have not been enough to diminish her arousal, her overwhelming need. Flat on her back on her bed and unable to move beyond squirming she tries to will her body into an orgasm, just to get rid of this unbearable and humiliating arousal. When she tries to move her bright pink buttocks rub against the ripped sheet, it feels like it is on fire. Yet that very feeling is part of the turn on, that thought makes her face turn as pink as her ass. What is happening to her? How can humiliation and spanking almost make her come undone. She truly wanted him; she was squirming on his erection like some wanton creature. The very fact that she is being punished now was brought on by her inability to contain herself from seeking pleasure without permission, and arguing when he told her not to. Oh the shame of it. Oh the pleasure of it. She is so confused, tears start trickling down her cheeks from frustration.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kol is trying to get a hold of himself. His brother just left the house to go check up on his mate, asking him to look after Kitten in the meanwhile. Kitten, who just recently dreamed of him as her savior on a rose petal covered bed. Kitten, who is apparently naked, tied up and just fucked, but being denied orgasm due to insubordination. The next step is up to him though; he is still not quite sure how to proceed. His Kitten. His Kitten? Where did that thought come from? So what if she dreams of him? So what if his first belief that the man she dreamt of wasn't him caused a surge of jealousy in him? She's just a sub, a human sub. An object, a possession. How can she see him as her white knight?

'_Did you know Kitten, even my name actually means 'Darkness' in the Old Tongue?'_, he mutters to himself. But they say cats, even kittens, can see in the dark – don't they? Is she seeing something that isn't there, or is she seeing something that he just can't see? It confuses him, makes him uncomfortable, and Kol does not appreciate being confused and uncomfortable.

Elijah told him she is well rested and recently ate, so her weak, human, physical needs have been met. Today is a new day of training for her which has already been begun by his brother. He makes a decision, he will take the reins and continue her training, that will put him firmly back in control and remind his rebelling mind of just what she is, and what she isn't. He will start where Elijah left off and simply take it from there. Yes, that is exactly what he needs to do. He stretches his body languidly, like the panther she sees him as, and gets dressed. It is quick and when he is done soft, supple, skin tight black leather pants hug his lower body with nothing between the leather and his skin. A form fitting, black V-necked tee covers but does not hide his rippling abs. As he pulls his fingers through his short dark hair he shrugs off the last remains of uneasiness and leaves his bedroom, it is time to tame a Kitten. At the thought a crooked smile spreads over his handsome features and his stride becomes more assured. She won't know what hit her when he's done.

o-o-o-o-o-o

With passing time her arousal finally began to dwindle. The ache between her legs has just begun to dull when the door opens and the younger Mikaelson enters the room. His gaze scan over her bare and restrained form with naked appreciation and his eyes darken at the sight of here. '_Well, hello there Kitten._' He purrs huskily. '_It seems you have been a bad girl. Do you by any chance recall what we do to bad girls?_' Her eyes widen at his barely veiled threat and her rapidly increasing heartbeat causes his smirk to become even more pronounced. The last time he asked her this question she was caned, the memory of the pain is still very much alive in her mind. He shakes his head slowly at her.

'_Now, now. There is no reason to be afraid. Today is about pleasure; I believe my brother already told you this. Unless you blatantly break a major rule your corrections will take much less painful forms than last time._' He pauses for a second '_That's not to say there will be no pain my pet, just that you will enjoy it. Elijah informed me you already__did__enjoy it._' She blushes a deep scarlet when she realizes the brothers have discussed everything that already happened this morning, including her response to being spanked. Kol knows exactly what she has been doing and why she is lying here.

'_I must say, this 'just fucked' look really suits you. My only complaint is that it wasn't me that caused it, but we can rectify that._' He smiles widely at her. '_Would you like that, Kitten? Do you want me to fuck you?_' Again a mix of humiliation and hot arousal courses through her body at his words. She should not be this turned on by his question, from being treated like this. But she is and there really is no denying it. Still, she has her pride and she cannot openly admit it, at least not yet. Even in her current situation she would like him to at least try to woo her, crazy as that thought seems even to her own mind. Even as she thinks this she cannot help but give him a once over. Wow, he's hot. She has seen him naked of course, intimately so, but somehow clad in skin tight black leather and cotton he is even sexier. Her dwindled arousal rekindles and she feels a rush of heat pool between her legs. Damn, he's going to smell that, and think it was in response to his question. She squeezes her eyes shut and vigorously shake her head in denial. '_No, I wouldn't!_' To her surprise his only response is a throaty chuckle.

'_You keep telling yourself that, Kitten._' His husky voice is incredibly sexy. '_I would be more inclined to believe you if your current position didn't allow me to clearly see your dripping arousal; And, if I didn't know the reason why you are bound. Here I was, all ready to make it easier for you and let you cum, but lying to me certainly warrants a continuation of your punishment._' He sits down on the foot end of the bed and gently caresses her legs, stroking from the strip of sheet around her ankles all the way up to her thighs and back down again while carefully avoiding touching her center.

'_Kol, please.. aaah!_' When she starts to speak he sharply slaps her swollen bundle, sending a stingingly painful wave laced with pleasure coursing through her body. '_No,_' he says when she has relaxed enough to hear him '_I think for the moment we are back to 'Master', at least until you have atoned for your lie_'

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hearing her say his name actually does not annoy him like it usually does when a sub forgets herself, in fact he really likes the way his name sounds on her tongue. But, he has to remind himself, they are here to train and she hasn't exactly been submissive, so it will not do to be informal. On top of this he is still not quite sure what to think about her dream and what he had said to her then. He doesn't want to be her savior, does he? He wants to be her Master, right?

Shaking the feeling he looks at her again. She truly looks delectable laying there, all spread out and willing, yet unwilling. He acknowledges that her mix of heady arousal and stubborn refusal to admit the same is frankly very sexy. His pants begin to feel constricting as his cock grows ever larger at the sight of her. He can't help himself, at the next upward stroke of his hands on her legs he lets his right index finger travel along her moist core, capturing her glistening juices before bringing it to his mouth to taste her. His touch causes her entire body to shake. '_Remember Kitten, you are not allowed to come. If you do come I must think of another way to punish you and I can't promise that will be pain-free._'

'_This isn't pain-free either_', she mutters through clenched teeth, clearly referring to her level of arousal. He can't help but chuckle at her horny discomfort '_No, I suppose it isn't. Perhaps you would even prefer another method of punishment? But then I already offered to fuck you and you turned me down, so perhaps not._' She can only groan, apparently at her own stupidity, as if right now she can't think of anything she wants more than for him to take her to heaven and back. He will anyway, although she doesn't know it yet. His leather pants are straining and he doesn't plan to keep them on for much longer, but first he wants to torture her with pleasure and make her admit that she wants him. His right index finger is back at her opening, this time briefly touching the nerve center that is aching so for him before it suddenly dips inside her. He pulls it back out and brings it up to her mouth. '_Here, suck it. Taste yourself. It's mostly you, but I believe I could feel some of Elijah there too._' He grins at her shocked look. He and his brother have shared far too many partners through the years for him to be disconcerted by the fact that Elijah recently came inside her. Her dripping arousal has left too little of his brothers cum in her to leave more than a slight aftertaste, and the shock-value was worth it anyway. '_Come on, suck it! I won't ask you nicely again!_' He orders and then moans at the feeling of her plump lips wrapping around his finger, tasting her own arousal. He really wants a better taste of that.

'_Remember, you are not allowed to come._' He warns her before lowering his head in-between her bound legs. Starting at the knee he gently kisses a trail up her inside thigh. Right before reaching her core he switches legs, drawing a disgruntled sound from her lips. '_What was that, Kitten?_' he asks before kissing a trail that matches the first along her to her leg, again stopping right before arriving where she so clearly is dying to be touched.

'_Please… Please Master_'

'_Please what, Kitten? Tell me what you want. Ask me nicely and you might get it._' He smirks at her and blows on her wet center, sending an uncontrolled shiver all along her body. One of his hands sneaks up her side to arrive at her breast, tweaking the already hard nipple between thumb and forefinger. His other hand slides in under her, grabbing her ass to lift her hips towards his waiting mouth. His touch on her stinging buttocks causes her to flinch slightly. '_What was that? Ah yes, you've been a bad girl and got spanked for it, I almost forgot._' He grins and instead of easing up he squeezes her ass harder, the rough fondling of her sensitized skin sending raw but delicious sensations through her being. '_Well, please what?_'

When she remains silent apart from her panting he looks up at her face, only to find her eyes squeezed shut. She is clearly struggling not to say anything. Her feisty nature is showing again, he thinks. She doesn't want to beg. Funny, he thought they had broken through that barrier last time. Ah well; If at first you don't succeed…

o-o-o-o-o-o

His delicious hands and mouth are driving her insane. He is all over her body, everywhere but where she needs him. Her resolve is slipping fast, if he keeps this teasing up she knows it will not be long before she stops holding out for him to ask her and resort to begging for release. The fact that he has made it clear she will not be allowed to cum no matter if he touches her or not, at least for now, makes it slightly easier to hold out though. Suddenly his magic tongue is right at her core, starting in the sensitive area between her two entrances he licks her with a long, wide stroke upwards, collecting her juices, before stopping right before hitting her bundle of nerves. Moving back down his tongue plays around her opening, circling it while he makes appreciative noises.

'_You taste divine, Kitten_' he murmurs into her pussy before continuing laving her '_I don't think I have ever tasted a sweeter pussy._' His words turn her on even more and she feels strangely proud to be pleasing him, but this is not quite what she had in mind when she wanted him to woo her so she stays silent aside from involuntary groans brought on by his ministrations. He continues to cover every spot but the one that aches for her with his tongue, taking clear pleasure in her fresh onset of juices. For a second he hardens his tongue and spears her with it, pushing it as far into her pussy as he can and twirling it around inside her. She thinks she is going to explode from lust and need, but just as she realizes she is on the verge of coming undone despite his refusal to touch her clit, he realizes the same and abruptly stop. '_Uh huh, no coming Kitten._' Lifting her hips slightly higher he changes the target of his tongue, instead beginning to circle her anal opening. The spike of pleasure this sends through her body comes as a complete surprise. Her eyes fly open and she can't help but arch her back and whimper as the tip of his tongue carefully enters her puckered hole. He stays there only for a moment before placing her hips back down on the crumpled sheets, grinning at her. '_Yes, that is one of the strongest erogenous zones, Kitten, far too often forgotten. But you already know that, do you remember begging me to enter your ass?_' She still refuses to talk but finds it impossible to keep from nodding, her eyes still wide and her breath coming in short gasps.

He scratches his nose where it has rubbed against her pubes. Being a natural blonde the hair covering her mound is softer and lighter than it would have been had she been darker of complexion – but she also has not had the opportunity to keep her careful pruning up during the last few days so her slight stubble has pricked his skin. '_I'll give you a moment to think on that, Kitten. I'll be right back._' He says before getting up and exiting the room, leaving her a quivering heap of need on the bed. Now what is he up to?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Kol strolls up towards the special room to pick a few items up, whistling as he walks with his hands dug into his pockets. Such a delightful and responsive little thing, his Kitten is. He knows she is ready and that the first break through has been achieved but he cannot help but be slightly delighted, in a twisted sense that she is still putting up a bit of a fight. Delighted but also a bit confused. She is so clearly aching for it, why will she not ask him to touch her? He knows she wants him and that it is a feeling present on many levels. Her dream made that clear to him and also planted some unnerving thoughts inside his own mind. Even during the short time he just spent with her he found himself wanting to make every minute special for her. He wants her to beg him, not so much because she needs to beg him for the training to have been successful, but because a part of him wants to hear her confirm that she wants _him_. Not just release, but him.

Once he reached his destination he grabs a tray and quickly assembles the things he needs, adding a few he is not sure he will need for good measure, and walks back down the hall to her. Having her tied to Elijah's bed is not optimal in his mind but now is not a good time to move her either. She has to give in first, then he can take her to the Room, or maybe to his room. _His room? He never takes a sub to his room! The only girls that see the inside of that room never leave it again, at least not with their blood still inside their bodies._ But hell, if Elijah can have her in his own bed, so can he damn it! It's not a sign of weakness if his big brother can do it, right_? But Elijah did it for convenience, not because he wanted to enjoy seeing her in his bed_– a small part of him argues. He squashes the thought.

Quietly re-entering his brother's bedroom he stops in the doorway for a moment, his eyes drinking her in. She is still panting slightly although her heart rate has come down. His short absence has managed to bring her level of arousal back down to manageable levels, just as intended, although the scent of her need is still strong in the room. Her eyes are closed and her head leaned to one side, her strawberry waves spread out over the pillow like a halo around her. She looks so beautiful and fragile laying there. '_I must take care not to break her._' The thought comes unbidden. What was that? Breaking her is the goddamn point! '_There is breaking and breaking, you know that._' What the hell? He is going crazy, having inner conversations about her now.

His small growl at his own treacherous mind causes her eyes to fly open and lock onto his. The sight of her blue orbs digging into his and the involuntary smile that graces her features at the sight of him causes his undead heart to clench and he draws a breath he doesn't need. For a second he feels naked before her, his confused emotions spilling out of his eyes. Her expression changes to slight confusion and he finally manages to get a grip, forcing a crooked smirk onto his face as he regards her with hardening eyes. '_Break time's over, Kitten. Class is back in session!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o

A growl from the door brings her back to reality from the safe place her mind has wandered to in his absence. Funnily enough, Kol was there too, in the safe palace, just holding her tight. It is confusing but her mind has far too much to handle to dwell on such a small detail at the moment. Opening her eyes she sees him in the doorway, a tray with assorted items on it in his hands. Her first gut reaction is to smile at him; he was just there in her mind after all. When she does, something happens to him and for a split second he looks so very young. He is just standing there, staring at her with a whirlwind of emotions radiating from his eyes. This Kol looks much like the one in her safe place, the one that actually cares for her, but this is not that Kol so why does he look like this? Her smile fades in confusion and she sees him immediately shut down, his features hardening and a smirk covering his oh-so-handsome features. Yes, this is the Kol from real life. He speaks to her, saying something about class starting again and she knows her time of rest is over.

Her eyes flicker to the tray. He follows her gaze and his smirk grows wider. '_Much as I enjoy tasting you Kitten, a stubble rash is not what I'm after. I realize you haven't been given the opportunity to primp and trim lately, so I thought I'd lend a hand. With a twist, of course._ 'He places the tray on the bedside table, picks up a couple of metal bowls from it and steps into the bathroom. She can hear water running and a moment later he returns, both bowls filled with water. Picking up a small bottle he pours its contents into one of the bowls and a sweet but subtle scent of musk and lilies rises in the air. Bringing the whole table to the end of the bed he sits down in-between her spread thighs and caresses her body with his eyes. '_You are such a pretty little Kitten._' He murmurs '_It's a shame to cover any part of you up. Let's rectify that._'

Picking up a soft washcloth he dips it into the oil-scented water and then brings it to her core. Ever so gently he wets and cleans her, from where the strip of hair starts at the top of her mound all the way down between her cheeks, taking special care around her openings. Dipping and wringing the cloth in the lukewarm water repeatedly he makes sure that every trace of her juices, his saliva and Elijah's cum are removed, even using a finger to gently dip ever so slightly into first her pussy and then her puckered ass. It's an exquisite feeling, she feels cherished and cared for and his touch is feather light. Arousal starts pooling in the pit of her stomach as the cloth caresses her folds, her thighs, her clit, her ass and everything in-between. Kol is humming all the while he's working, occasionally looking up and capturing her gaze. His hard expression has softened, but not to the vulnerable point she glimpsed when he first re-entered the room, more like a man on a mission who likes what he sees. For the first time since she was asked to beg she decides to speak up, taking care to use the proper form of address.

'_Thank you Master, this feels nice._' His head whips up and he looks at her in surprise at hearing her speak. '_I'm glad Kitten, but please be aware this is not meant as a reward, you have done nothing to be rewarded for yet._' He grins at her before lowering his gaze and continuing his gentle cleaning. '_I simply wish you to be relaxed for a while as it suits me._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that._ The annoying inner voice is talking to him again and he firmly squashes it. Looking at his handiwork he decides that she is clean enough and places the cloth back on the tray. Instead he picks up a small brush and a bar of soap. Dipping the brush into the other bowl to wet it he then rubs it on the soap working up a thick lather. Realizing he forgot something he replaces the lathered brush on the tray, he needs her in a better position. He quickly unties her ankles, looking at her with a raised eyebrow daring her to try anything as he does so, but she is far too relaxed after his soft ministrations to fight him right now. Good, mission accomplished.

When her ankles are free he swiftly flips her over, causing her arms to cross in front of her. He then grabs the thick pillows previously used by Elijah to prop her up and lifts her hips, returning her to the position she was in a few hours ago with his brother. Chest to the mattress, back arched with her hips lifted by the pillow he re-ties her ankles in a spread eagle position leaving her ass and sex delightfully exposed to his gaze. He takes a moment to admire the color of her back cheeks. Elijah certainly didn't hold back when painting them pink with his palm. He chuckles to himself as he sees the evidence of why she gasped when he squeezed her buttocks before. The sight is arousing but he has another goal with this exercise.

She tensed up momentarily but went back to her relaxed state when her change in position did not lead to any further actions on his part besides gently caressing her backside. Craning her neck to look over her shoulder he sees her watching him when he reaches for the lathered brush again, a look of confusion painting her relaxed features as he gently covers the crack between her cheeks in the lather. He allows the brush to dip to also lather her outer lips, so perfectly visibly positioned between her spread cheeks, her arched back pretty much pushing her swollen sex into his line of sight. The touch of the lathered brush is enough to bring a small moan from her lips, yes she is very ready indeed.

When he is content that every exposed inch of her backside is covered in softening lather he puts the brush back onto the tray and instead gabs the barbers' knife. No new multi-blade razor for him, no. His supple fingers instead extend and fold out an incredibly sharp blade, the kind used both in barber shops of old and by Jack the Ripper. Incredibly gently he brings it towards her most sensitive areas, but half way there he pauses, realizing the potential for danger and deciding to let her know. '_Kitten?_' he says asking for and receiving her attention. He moves the razor sharp blade around her head to allow her to see it. '_I would ask you to remain as still as possible. I am skilled with the blade but I cannot promise that I would be able to avoid hurting you if you move unexpectedly, ok?_' Her eyes widen at the sight of the barbers blade. '_As long as you remain completely still no harm will come to you; that much I can promise_' he continues. He is rewarded with widened eyes and a woman that relaxes her tensed muscles. Apparently she is aware of just how sharp this tool is and unwilling to test his reflexes and ability to avoid cutting her.

His hand reaches out to her pink, recently spanked buttocks and separates them, before carefully placing the blade between them. Slowly and deliberately he begins shaving her core with the blade, the extreme sharpness of it removing every trace of hair between her legs, leaving her puckered hole and swollen lips soft and sweet, bare and wanting. When he is content and happy with his work another swipe of the soft washcloth removes the last of the suds from around her sex, exposing her velvet bare folds to his gaze. '_I will turn you over and continue in a second_' he whispers in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her being. '_There is just one more thing left to do before I turn you over._' He continues, replacing the sharp blade on the tray and reaching for a black, cone shaped object and a small tube.

Placing the tip of the tube at her back entrance he fees her body tense up. He allows the very edge of it to slightly enter her ass before squeezing it gently, depositing a generous dollop of silicone lubricant right inside her anus. He follows this action with a swift entry of his index finger, carefully and gently spreading the lube both inside her and around her back entrance. '_As I said before, an erogenous zone far too easily overlooked._' He purrs in her ear as he brings the object in his hand up to tease her back door, pressing a small button while he does so, causing the object to vibrate against her ass. A moment later she gasps and moans loudly as he penetrates her anus with the toy, pushing it all the way in and leaving it there, removing his hands. The butt plug is cone shaped but tapers off after the widest part to a thin "waist". Pushing it all the way into her, her ring muscle contracts at the feeling, closing around the thin point right after the widest spot, making sure the toy will stay in her as he continues.

He unties her ankles again and switches her back over in a reverse motion to the one he just performed. When she is back with her shoulders pressed into the covers, only now shivering now and again from the feeling of the plug buried in her backside, he reaches for the brush again. Working up another thick lather he covers her mound and all other areas which he has not already shaved. Once she is completely covered in foam he again replaces the brush and picks up the knife. '_Again Kitten, be perfectly still, no matter what I do. If you are not, I cannot promise I will not cut you._' He purrs into her ear, quite aware that she will not manage to be perfectly still and equally committed to not actually cutting her, although she does not need to know that.

The movements of the barber's blade start at the top of her mound, right where the strip of hair she has allowed to cover her sex begins. Ever so carefully the knife removes this strip, leaving her more naked and exposed with every passing minute. Now and then he lifts the blade from her skin and reaches around her. Grabbing a hold of the toy that is buried in her ass he forcefully thrusts it in and out of her tightest hole while temporarily increasing the frequency of the vibrations. He feels her buck against his hand, ready as ever, and seriously has to fight the urge to bend her over the nearest flat surface and taking her right here, right now. Instead he calms down and finishes what he started. A few minutes later the only hair on her body can be found on top of her head. He leans back and enjoys his handiwork. Her sweet pussy is, if possible, even more enticing now when it is completely bare and at his mercy. Wetting and wringing the washcloth again he wipes away the last pieces of lather. The sight before him is unearthly sexy, and he cannot stop the next words coming out of his mouth.

'_Why don't you ask me to touch you Little One? It is the only thing I have asked of you, and yet you refuse me'._She is silent for a moment, just looking at him before deciding to actually answer his question. _'Because I want__YOU__to ask__me__!'_she mutters between clenched teeth._'Do you even want me, do you stop to consider?'_she continues_. 'I want you to, at least for a second, pursue me, woo me. Is that really too much to ask?'_

He's stunned by her revelation. Here he is with her trussed up before him bare as the day she was born. He has just washed her sweat, juices and his brothers cum from her sex, shaved every strand of hair from her folds and put a vibrating toy into her ass, which up until a few days ago was untouched by man. And her one complaint is that he hasn't… WOED her? He shakes his head in amazement. His Kitten truly is something else. To some degree even this answer fulfilled his wish though, it certainly seems like she wants him, on more than one level. Chuckling to himself he decides that he can meet this one request of hers, barring one condition.

'_Tell you what my Pet._' He leans over her, covering her naked body with his clothed one, to whisper the words huskily into her ear. '_Tit for tat. I will ask you, and sexually woo you, if you don't hold back your need to beg me to continue. Deal?_' Reaching one hand down between their bodies it briefly skims over her clit, causing a shudder to pass through her small frame. Dipping his hand further down he takes a hold of the base of the toy inside her, twisting it slightly while he bites down on her neck with blunt teeth. She can't hold back a pleasure filled whimper. The sound fills him with lust and an unfamiliar warmth. Returning his lips to her ear he nibbles softly on her earlobe before continuing to speak.

'_I would really like to taste you again, now when your pussy is slick and soft and the danger of a stubble rash removed. I want to worship your body and lick your folds, drinking the sweet poison of your juices. I want to suck on your clit, dip my fingers into your pussy and make you shiver in delight. May I fulfill my desire with your blessing, my little Kitten?_' He practically purrs the words into her ear and finds that he is turned on to a surprising degree by voicing them this way. She gasps loudly as he speaks, clearly she is just as turned on as he is, as well as surprised that he gave her what she asked for, in a fashion at least. Turning her head to look at him she bestows a small, shivering smile upon him. After a quick nod her head leans forwards as far as the bonds will let her, enough to capture his lower lip between her teeth. '_Yes, Master. I would very much like that._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

[Smutty, smutty, SMUTTY 2000 word scene removed]

_Synopsis removed scene: Kol uses much of his sexpertice to please Kitten but requests, no demands, that she does not climax. While he takes a short break to let her rest she actively seeks out her own release which angers him incredibly. He realizes he must extend this training session to correct her but needs to get his own tension relieved first. Punishment fuck ensues._

o-o-o-o-o-o

He collapses on top of her, his cock still semi hard and buried in her. It will take much more than one powerful orgasm to tire an Original, he thinks to himself with a chuckle. His Kitten however, is completely spent. Making her go on now would be cruel. She should have thought of that before blatantly disregarding his orders though, he thinks. That said, she has earned a little rest from the magnificent way she came around him just now, being brought to an earth shattering climax by nothing else than his domineering order and a punishing, painful fuck. She really is a natural and secretly he is rather proud of her. Even her continuing disobedience is something to not be seen in a completely negative light, it allows him to express his need to correct and dominate. When she is pliable he has repeatedly found himself becoming uncharacteristically soft and gentle with her. His fascination and need for her only deepens. With her it seems, for the first time, he can express both sides of his nature. He wants to nurture her, he wants to punish her.

Pulling out of her still throbbing hole he buttons his fly back up and then reaches down to untie her wrists. She is too far gone to do more than mumble something unintelligible when he lifts her up into his arms. Hoisting her limp form onto his shoulder he pats her ass as he starts carrying her down the hall towards the Room. _'Rest for a moment, Kitten. Class will soon be back in session._' He grins to himself when he thinks of a stray thought from earlier in the day that he never shared with her.

'_Oh, did I ever tell you that my name means 'Darkness'? Now you know why._'

o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N__This section gave us some insight into both of their minds and the developing attachment as well as some yummy Kol/Kitten (Kolitten?) fluff in-between the more explicit areas. Did you like?_

_As a "keeping it real" note; Kol knows Kitten does not actually have the control to steer her own orgasms yet, but he is expecting her to not actively seek the release with her mind. His tease and release technique can only be so effective if she is not even trying to not cum. That is why he is angry with her in the end._

_If you are hungry for more delicious Elijah smut I really suggest taking a look at my story__Younger Women__. The entire part 3 is a delightfully consensual scene, but you need to read at least part 2 as well, it sets the scene._


	13. CH 7 : His Name Is Darkness - II

**Authors review response:****  
Thank you to those of you who answered my temporary A/N chapter asking for feedback where you wanted this story to go. That 'chapter' is gone now.  
A quick open comment (partly due to some commentaries being guests and therefore I can't answer via PM)**

**Kol/Kitten interactions; Yeah, I hear/feel ya. I think because I know Elijah does not have that kind of feelings for LO but Kol _could_ have, it leads me to write them in a more intimate manner and also for you, the reader to connect with them as a potential couple, what do you think? **

**Still, Elijah is far from done with his Little One, my Elijah is a dark BAMF – he has no problems being the Dominant without feelings (OF LOVE. He respect her in his own odd way, but he is not in love with her.) If this bothers you then you are reading the wrong fic. This one is about Dark!Elijah.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N  
Twisting and turning this story a little bit right here in this chapter. We are taking a minor smut break to instead delve into Kittens mind. You may be surprised at what you find there! *chuckle***

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 6 (Part 2 of 4)  
His Name Is Darkness  
(Part 2 : I Think He Loves Us)**_

The sound of a sonata wakes her from her exhausted slumber. The delicate notes of the lone piano sneaks light-footed though her mind, finding entry into her subconscious and then her conscious mind. Her dreams, fuelled by the music, take on the timbre of her late night talk with Elijah and she allows her soul to body surf the exquisite swell of the music. Slowly, ever so slowly, her being retracts back into her mortal shell, and with its arrival the physical sensations begin.

The silk sheet is slippery under her arm, slippery and cool, sensual and caressing. Each time she moves one of her limbs she feels like the sheets are gently worshipping her skin. Yes, although slippery there is a lot to be said for silk sheets. She finds herself twisting her head and stroking her cheek against the pillow, just to get another taste of the sweet feeling.

Burrowing her head into the pillow and taking a deep breath her nostrils are almost overwhelmed by the different sensations and scents. There – the scent of the fabric itself, with a touch of fabric softener. There – slightly deeper – is Elijah. His head has rested on this pillow many times and his unique scent has penetrated through any covers to meld with the pillow.

It is pleasant.  
Masculine.  
Overpowering.  
Adult.

There, above the depth that is the scent of Elijah, is a shallower and more recent addition that has still managed to penetrate the covers. Concentrating she can feel Kol. She can also feel herself, and sex, and wanton desire. Yes, there is a lot to be said for silk sheets. She rubs her whole body along the comforter just to feel it caress her skin, her head filled with the images the scents has brought with them. Someone once told her the memories brought on by smell are the only ones without a filter applied by the conscious mind. Smell memories are primal, they speak to instincts only. She believes it now.

Still halfway asleep she decides to brave reality and carefully opens her eyes to greet her Master. Only, she seems to be completely alone. Scents aside, there is no Kol here to pet her and call her his Kitten, no Elijah to teach her and call her his Little One. Beautiful piano music streams out from the hidden speakers around the room, but aside from that no sound is heard, no movement seen. She is here, alone.

Silk sheets? Speakers? Fading scents?

Where is she?

Her head swivels from side to side as she takes in her surroundings. She is in 'that' room. As awareness slowly returns to her, breaking through the mists of her sleep reverie, she begins to remember the events that got her exhausted enough to fall asleep in the middle of the day and her body makes its needs and aches clear to her. She's thirsty, she is a little bit hungry, she definitely needs to go to the bathroom sometime in the near future. Her muscles ache, especially her arms and thighs and… ummm… Yeah, that round muscle in the center of her backside, in-between her buttocks, that **certainly** aches. But, instead of the aches and pains disturbing her they have a tinge of 'rightness' to them, much like the dull ache you feel after working out. It hurts, but it feels good.

Her eyes drift to the tub in the corner, the one she was pampered in after their intense session a few days ago. Perhaps a hot bath would be just the thing to ease her aching muscles. Only, the tub does not seem to be unoccupied. A head with tousled, damp hair is just visible above the edge from her vantage point; two very shapely muscled arms are draped over the sides. Although a recent addition to her muscle memory, she would recognize those arms anywhere. She would recognize them even in pitch black darkness as long as her fingers could trail over them. They are the arms of safety, the arms of belonging, while at the same time being instruments of chastisement and embarrassment.

'_Kol?_'

His name almost passes her lips just as the memory of the hours before her sleep, hours spent tied up to a bed together with him, come crashing down on her. She remembers how he worshipped her while she followed his rules and how angry he was when she sought and found the release he meant to deny her. She remembers his reaction and where here aches, all of her aches, come from now. A blush rises to her cheeks along with a strong conviction. She never wants to disappoint him again. She will take any physical ache over the emotional pain of letting him down.

He confuses her so much or rather; her feelings towards him confuse her so much. One part of her wants to reach out to him, apologize to him for letting him down and ask for another chance while another part inside her mind is screaming about how the situation **and** her feelings about it is all kinds of wrong. Suddenly she can hear her subconscious, almost as if it was a separate entity, speaking inside her head.

'**Hey there, missy. You need to get a grip girl!**'  
_What? Who is that? Am I going crazy?  
_'**No, we are not crazy! I am you! I just had to separate from you for a moment because you don't seem to get what you are doing to us right now. There is a fancy term for this among shrinks; Disassociate… something… but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you/we are not crazy but you **_**need**_** to listen to me!**'

She is flabbergasted. The inner conversation truly feels like it is two sided and she doesn't know how to make heads or tails of it.

_I… Uh…  
_'**Oh, really eloquently put. I can see our parents' investment into our higher education was WELL worth it!**'

Her inner voice practically drips with sarcasm. Great. Now she has managed to not only disappoint Him, but apparently also a part of herself. She takes a deep breath and tries to gather her thoughts. She is thoroughly done with being told off. She may not have much say in what happens to her in regards to the two sadistic yet devastatingly handsome vampires that seem to think they own her, but she'll be damned if she allows her own alter-ego (that must be what that voice is, right?) tell her off! She mentally squares her shoulders before lashing out in her thoughts.

_Right. I'm pretty certain that having inner conversations with yourself where both parties seem to have a mind of their own is a sign of a deeply disturbed mind. If you care about me.. uhhh… __**us**__, you need to take the back seat and return to whatever unconscious corner of my mind that you came from.  
_**Once your thoughts are any less crazy without me than with me I will, missy! Being out here in your frontal lobes is anything but fun for me; let me tell you, this is nothing I would choose to do willingly. Gawd, your neo-cortex is a mess! Get a room already!**

She is taken aback by the vehement reply. Apparently this other side of her is trying to make a point, albeit being rude about it. Perhaps listening to herself would not be such a bad idea.

**Now you're talking. Let's get down to business then?  
**_Uh… Ok? What do you want?_**  
Oh dear lord, there you go with the guttural noises again. I really would like to think we are more intelligent than you are letting on right now. Perhaps we are too deep into your animalistic instincts to form coherent words?**

If an inner voice could be said to raise an eyebrow, she would have sworn that is what hers did right now.

**Not that those animalistic instincts have been unpleasant, mind you... You sure know how to make a vamp, or two, rock our world!**

The comment was followed by an odd rumbling feeling, she realized to her chagrin that this was her inner voice chuckling. Dang it, she is losing this discussion with _herself_. Time to grab the reins!

_Now wait a minute! Make up your mind! Either, to your… eh MY mind, I am doing something wrong in this situation or I am not. If you are going to scold me, at least have the courtesy to tell me what I'm being scolded for! _

**[Silence]**

_Well? Answer me!_

**[Silence]**

**[Silence]**

**[Silence]**

**Do you really want to know?  
**_YES! Give me my own unconscious perspective on this whole mad affair, PLEASE!  
_**Ok, let me get back to you on that. He has noticed our breathing and heart rate picking up and knows we are awake now. He will check on us any moment now, it would be best if we greet him first. I will retreat for a moment – but I will leave us with this final food for thought; Living in two worlds is a recipe for destruction. What society requires may not be what is best for us. Trust our instincts and go with them. **

**[Silence]**

**I think he loves us.**

With that 'she' was gone, leaving her on a cliffhanger worse than anything she had ever experienced before. Glancing towards the tub she could see the slight tension in his muscles that had not been there a moment ago when she first laid eyes on him. Yes, he is certainly becoming aware that she is conscious. She listens to her own advice and takes a breath – this time she will make sure the sound actually passes her lips.

She can't help it, her emotions are a mess.  
_I think he loves us?_  
The words finally break free, sounding breathy and sensual even to her own ears.

'_Good morning, Kol. I missed you, Master._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N So, we have finally met Kittens inner voice, the one who seems to take over at the most inappropriate times and cause her to receive yet another punishment with her outspoken, sassy ways.**

**What do we think of her? And, is she right you think? :)**


	14. CH 8 : Count Your Blessings I

**TJoTH is getting a publishing schedule. Depending on inspiration updates may be more frequent, but at the very least you will get a new chapter every Sunday.**

**Also, to pay you back for the inspiration it gives me, if you give me a 'real' review I will send you a teaser of next week's chapter. Fair deal, no? :)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N **

**Chapter 8 (and story-wise **_**need**_** to contain) **_**MASSIVE**_** lemons. Certainly not PWP – there is a lot of character development even inside the lemonade. It also describes some deeply disturbing scenarios. There is a summary posted as CH 8 : Summary & Aftermath if you feel uncomfortable reading this.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elijah and Kol, I just like to play with them. I *do* own Little One/Kitten and the storyline in this fic.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 8  
Count Your Blessings**_

Having brought her into the room and placed her on the large four post bed while she was still in post-coital bliss, he hadn't found it in his undead heart to wake her and continue the 'lesson'. He realized he had to make concessions for the fact that she was human, and the events of this morning had already been incredibly exhausting for her. If nothing else, the fact that she had slipped into a near comatose sleep while being carried down the hall over his shoulder was clear evidence that he would need to let her frail body rest before expecting any further progress from her.

Yes, progress. The more he thought about it the more he realized that there in fact had been quite substantial progress. Indeed, she had again broken a cardinal rule, directly disobeying an order of his, but this time around it was done in a completely different spirit. She was no longer rebelling against the situation she was in, her disobedience this time was based on her trying to make the most of it. He chuckled to himself while he quickly prepared the scrambled eggs that would restore her energy.

Once he returned to the room he placed the tray with the eggs, a glass of OJ and a glass of milk on the bedside table but again opted out of waking her up as her sleep seemed deep and undisturbed, quickly squashing the voice of his inner monster that loudly question why this should or would make a difference at all. His eyes instead sought out the bathtub in the corner where she so recently had begged him to worship her body and replace her recent memories of their forceful and punishing dual actions with a consensual experience before grabbing his length and steering it towards her recently deflowered back entrance. The experience had been exquisite. With these pleasant memories he decided to sink into the tub to relax in the warm water while he waited for her to regain consciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He did not have to wait long, the scrambled eggs were still warm, before a change in her breathing pattern and heart rate alerted him to the change in her awareness from unconscious to awake. He forced himself to remain relaxed in the tub with his back to her while all of his senses except his sight was fully concentrated on her actions. When several seconds passed before she openly conceded being awake he could feel his muscles tense. She surely could not be naïve enough to think she could keep her aware state from him, could she?

Just as the shade of anger brought on by her possible deception began overtaking his mind a voice filled the air, a voice of sunshine and flowers and a soft summer breeze. He was clearly expecting too much from his Kitten, she was only human. Of course it may take a few moments for her to wake up. The building anger melted away as her first conscious words were for him. Her voice was breathy and she managed to be deferential and personal in the same greeting. He would never admit it, but an unfamiliar feeling of warmth washed over him, completely unrelated to the temperature of the water he was submerged in.

'_Good morning, Kol. I missed you, Master._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She immediately noticed the tension in his whole being dissipating as soon as she greeted him. It would seem her inner voice was correct; she needed to let him know that she was awake in order to avoid any drama. He turned his head around and directed a breath-taking, panty-dropping (had she had any panties on…) smile her way, the kind of smile that almost took her breath away. Then he grabbed the sides of the tub and slowly lifted his gorgeous and undeniably bare body out of the water. Drops of water fell from the edge of his tousled hair to run down his spine and collect in the two muscular dimples above his buttocks. No matter how she tried, she could not look away.

**Now, THAT is what I'm talking about! If you handle this right we will soon feel those delicious looking buttocks under our fingers and we'll…**  
_Seriously? We… uh.. *I* am a sex hostage with two vampire's and THAT is what you are concerned about?  
_**Hey, when life serves you lemons…**

**[Silence]**

**Well, *I* thought it was funny.**

Lost in her inner, not quite sane, dialogue she almost missed his graceful movements as he dried his dripping body off with a small towel and then gently, almost sweetly, slipped into bed next to her. His hand found the nape of her neck and took a hold of her strawberry locks while his tongue tasted her skin along her collarbone. Suddenly coherent thought became increasingly difficult.

**Uh huh. I told you so. Now all we need to do is…**

_SHUT UP!_

**[Silence]**

**Lemonade.. That's all I'm saying girl. Let's make some lemonade!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_I have been thinking,_' he said, while his fingers traced patterns on her skin and his hair tickled her neck, '_about how to correctly punish you for your directly disobeying my order not to cum._' His face took on a contemplating expression and the evil smirk he sometimes sported when talking about punishments was nowhere to be seen. Instead he truly seemed to be deep in contemplation.

'_The thing is, Kitten… This past week you have repeatedly broken even the simplest of rules and have received several harsh corporal punishments, but there is a clear difference between your previous infractions and this one. Before, you pretended to submit and later still rebelled – but this time you never wavered in your wish to be here, nor in my right to own you. Instead you rebelled only against my control of your pleasure.'_

He wiggled his eyebrows in a uniquely Kol-like manner and sent her a grin that could only be described as proud and proprietary._ 'Being with me made you want to cum rather than flee. Your disobedience was based on your inability to release complete control to me when I turned you on beyond your endurance. Thus, although this is a punishable offence it is still, to some degree, progress. Because of this I hesitate to punish you with further pain._' He looked truly vexed with the situation and practically oozed sincerity.

'_So, I decided on a different course of action._' The final sentence was delivered in a tone husky enough to cause new moisture to pool between her legs. His sharp intake of breath indicated that he immediately noticed her arousal, and that it affected him. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and gently nibbled her pulse point with blunt human teeth, before letting his tongue sensually trail upwards towards her ear lobe. Once his mouth was in direct contact with her ear he leant in and delivered his verdict in a whispered purr that sent shivers of lust and anticipation through her body.

'_Instead of punishing you with pain, Kitten, I will punish you with pleasure._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When her whole body tensed up at hearing his words, he knew he had hit the head on the nail with this one. They had pushed her as far as she would and could go with their previous technique of demands and punishment, effectively reaching the point where she expected the punishment so much that she was desensitized to it. It was time to change tactics.

The scent of her budding arousal was driving him nearly insane with lust and want, yet still he managed to remain in control while his hands slid under the covers to cup her buttocks, fiercely lifting her hips to his while his mouth covered her upper body in explorative kisses. Every inch of skin had its own taste, he wanted to claim her more than he had ever wanted anything – but now he had a plan and he **was** sticking to it, no matter what!

His mouth left her upper body and again sought out that sensitive area just below and behind her ear, nibbling and breathing enough to cause noticeable waves of shivers to course through her body. Her goose bumps felt like a badge of honor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_No need to hold back, Kitten. You have permission to cum whenever and as often as you want._' He briefly lifted his head to catch her eyes into his own dark gaze and she could not help to notice the small smirk spreading over his features as he completely decided on his course of action._ 'You already know my ability to inflict pain, even pain that arouses you. Now you will learn more than you perhaps wish to know about my ability to inflict pleasure, perhaps even pleasure that pains you._'

His eyes darkened further, becoming deep pools of opaque onyx that radiated and mirrored the lust coursing through her body. His mouth left her ear and his hands took a firm grip of her face, angling it just right and bringing it towards his to claim her lips. His kiss, the first true kiss he ever gave her, was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She sank into the power of it and moaned into his mouth, arching her back to push her body closer to his as his tongue explored her mouth and sent shivers straight to her core.

Finally his lips released hers and he began nibbling her lower pout, murmuring as he did so. His words sent spikes of fear-filled lust through her entire being. '_You have learned about the pleasure in the pain. I am about to teach you about the pain in the pleasure. I will make you cum until you can't bear another orgasm, and then I will make you cum again._'

He placed a light kiss on her collarbone, murmuring through the kiss

'_And again.' _

His mouth moved along her body, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her nipple. A quick nibble caused her to yelp before his voice again rumbled through her.

'_And again._'

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o IMPORTANT MID-STORY INFO o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_[I'm in the middle of creating the following scenes. Everything that I can post here without being deleted is already written __but I will try to have it all done before posting it anywhere. Since this chapter is turning really long I thought y'all may prefer me to split it and give you a taste. Am I right_?]

**- 1 -**

The heady scent of Kittens arousal filled his nostrils and he could feel her skin rise up in goose bumps wherever his hands or lips landed. At his words the tension drained from her body and she fell back against the pillows with a loud moan, surrendering to him completely. He silently congratulated himself for this, if he may say so himself, brilliant idea. It would allow him to worship her body and bring her the pleasure he so uncharacteristically wished to bestow on her, while still giving her a taste of a new, different type of punishment. This was going to be SO fun!

Pulling his body up along hers he growled at the feel of her pert nipples dragging along his chest and then again when her arms glided along his to envelop his neck, her nails lightly scratching his biceps along the way. Once he was all the way up he wasted no time before bringing his face to hers and claiming her lips in another passionate kiss. Her lips parted almost immediately and she squirmed under him as his tongue took possession of her mouth. The sensation of her supple body writhing beneath him was exquisite, he found himself deepening the kiss even further, purring into her mouth as she whimpered into his.

_*MINE!*_

The thought came, powerful and unbidden, surprising him with its ferocity. Almost without thinking he started grinding his hips against hers, his massive erection gliding along her folds and over her core with every motion. Her whimpering grew more intense and her entire body started shivering under him. Oh dear, his little vixen was so ready for this. With a final nibble of her bottom lip he released her mouth to let her catch a breath, sometimes it was so easy to forget that the humans needed oxygen – he could in fact strangle her with his kisses if he wasn't careful. Her loud gasp as she pulled her lungs full of much needed air told him he had made the right decision, but was equally caused by the desire in her now spiraling out of control.

He began grinding down on her faster, with renewed purpose and control while he peppered her jawline and neck with none-too-gentle kisses. Her shivering increased in intensity and he knew she was close. It was time to tell her the rules.

'_I will make you cum a different way each time Kitten and every orgasm will be stronger than the last, believe me._' He smirked at the widening of her eyes and the desperate moans escaping her lips.

'_Count with me, Kitten!_' His voice rumbled his demand into the shell of her ear causing a new wave of pure desire to shake her. '_Count each explosion, scream it out as you climax!_' he growled before fiercely reclaiming her lips, pulling her into another deep kiss. Moments later her whole body shuddered under him and he felt a new gush of moisture lubricate his manhood. He pulled his mouth from hers just as her nails dug into his neck and her whole body arched up against him while her orgasm crashed over her. Then words started spilling from her mouth.

'_Oh fuck! Kol! Oh my god! Master!_'

'_**COUNT!**_' He growled in a tone that bore no argument.

'_OOOOOOOOONE! FUCK!_' The words came out of mouth as a wail while the waves of her climax still washed over her.

He continued grinding against her, but in a more gentle fashion, as she slowly came back down from her high. His hand came up to stroke her cheek in an almost tender gesture and he looked deep into her eyes, a small smile spreading over his handsome face.

'_That's a good girl, Kitten. I'm very happy with you._' He wiggled his eyebrows in a very Kol-like manner before continuing. '_Now, on to the next one!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N So, how about that punishment, huh? Kol could punish me that way any day of the week, but it would be even nicer if it was 'Lijah :)**

**I have finished more than double what you have read now for this chapter, but I want ot be completely done before posting it. So, no worries, this chapter will be finished soonish. As stated in the beginning – for a teaser, give me a real review ;)**

**Question of the day:****  
Does anyone get confused when I switch POV? I rarely have a whole chapter in the same POV – but I try to make it easy to see when I switch – both with the break  
(**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**)  
and with whose thoughts we can 'see'. In Kittens point of view we only see what she sees regarding Kol/Elijah, but we can 'hear' **_**her**_** inner thoughts, and vice versa. Let me know if it is confusing.**


	15. CH 8 : Count Your Blessings II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elijah and Kol, I just like to play with them. (Who wouldn't?)  
I *do* own Little One/Kitten and the story-line in this fic.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N  
**

**_WARNING : Adult material ahead. This chapter is heavily edited for ff; you will find it in its intended form on the TJoTH blog – link at the top of my profile. So much content is taken out that what you read in this section is several chapters long when unedited. Pushing the M-envelope I have left as much as possible in, trying to keep the story making sense despite the outtakes, but as her count increases the bits I can leave in decreases. I'm drrty like that. :)_**

**_If you are at all unsure of if Non-con D/s is disturbing to you, please go straight to CH 8 : Summary_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Joy of the Hunt Chapter 8  
Count Your Blessings II

Continued from:  
He continued grinding against her, but in a more gentle fashion, as she slowly came back down from her high. His hand came up to stroke her cheek in an almost tender gesture and he looked deep into her eyes, a small smile spreading over his handsome face.

'_That's a good girl, Kitten. I'm very happy with you._' He wiggled his eyebrows in a very Kol-like manner before continuing. '_Now, on to the next one!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 2 -**

His mouth reclaimed hers in a softer no but less intense kiss while a hand started painting patterns on her skin, slowly gliding past her collarbones and down the side of her breasts. His other hand sneaked behind her neck, taking a firm but gentle grip around the back of her head to lift it deeper into the kiss. The way his tongue played with hers and his possessive yet oddly caring gestures caused yet a new wave of moisture to pool between her legs.

She really liked this Kol, he was reminiscent of the Kol in her safe place, the one sheltering her and making her feel safe. Enveloped in these feelings she had no problem submitting her whole being to his ministrations; her body and her soul equally caught up in the intense emotions he brought her. Consensually releasing control into his hands brought a strange and intense feeling of satisfaction. Her inner conversation upon waking, disturbing as it was, started to make a lot more sense. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps she was made for this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan, breaking her reverie. It took her a few seconds to realize it came from her own lips. Kols hand had found her right breast and was now rolling her very erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his tongue played with the skin just behind her ear in just the right spot. '_Mmmmm, yes, there!_' She couldn't prevent the words escaping her lips and she didn't want to. Her whole being was still basking in the glow of her complete submission to him and the intense feeling of rightness. As if on cue, he lifted his lips from her neck and caught her gaze with his bottomless gaze.

'_Such a good girl._' He purred, sending another wave of lust through her body. '_Now,__** who**__ do you belong to, Kitten?_' He cocked his head to the side while she was still drowning in his eyes. '_I want to hear you say it._'

'_You, Master. You, Kol._' His brilliant smile nearly took her breath away and she realized he accepted both names for now. Her inner voice's final words came back to her and in her relaxed bliss she dared test them, desperately hoping this would not break the magic.

'_**You**__, lover._'

She felt his whole body stiffen for a second and she nearly cursed out loud at her own stupidity for pushing this too far. Then in a movement too swift for her mind to follow his hand left her chest and moved around to cup her ass while the one on her neck tightened its grip. He crushed her body against his, his face buried in the nape of her neck for a brief moment before moving up to place the most erotic of kisses she had ever experienced on her bruised lips.

Ok, so it wasn't that stupid.

**Told you! I think he lo…**  
_Shut up!_

Relaxing his almost suffocating grip around her, his hand slipped around her hip and found her slick folds. Her hips bucked into his touch and the hand on her neck released its grip to instead fix her lower body to the bed, while two fingers spread her open for him and a third found her swollen clit. Her resulting reflexive tension caused him to press down harder on her hip, keeping her still under his ministrations.

'_No, Kitten, be still. You do not control this, __**I **__do._' Fresh moisture flooded from her core at his dominant tone and she did her best to relax her tense muscles, just enjoying the moment. '_And, I think that is __**just**__ how you like it. Isn't it, Pet?_' The proud grin on his face was just about the sexiest thing she had ever seen; she nodded her agreement and flashed him a smile. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought she saw him take an unnecessary breath when her smile hit him.

His finger on her nub was quickly joined by another, this time his thumb. Working together and in different patterns his expert fingers quickly had her climbing the mountain of desire again until she was nearing the top. At this point his gaze released hers as he moved his face down her body and her eyes snapped shut, leaving her completely submerged in the delicious sensations. Her breathing came ever faster and became shallower, until it could only be described as panting.

When his lips closed around her nipple the sensation intensified and she let out a kitten-like mewl. She felt his chuckle vibrate around the nipple he was busy worrying with his tongue and teeth as he murmured '_I knew that was an apt name for you, Kitten._' Her body jerked as much as it could under his grip as his fingers picked up speed on her sensitive clit. The edge of the cliff was coming ever nearer and he had every intention of pushing her off it.

Something caused her to open her eyelids, only to find his eyes burning into hers. He momentarily released her nipple from his lips, moving the hand restraining her hip up to cover her other breast before speaking.

'_Cum for me now, Kitten. And Do __**not**__ forget to count. Now, __**CUM**__!_'

Moments after the last word was out of his mouth it returned to her nipple. Suddenly everything pinched at once, spiking her pleasure to heights previously unseen. His teeth bit down on her left nipple, his left hand squeezed her right breast and, most intense of all, his right thumb and forefinger pinched down on her clit just hard enough to _almost_ be painful. The sensations were beyond words. Her body did not hesitate a second before plunging over the edge of the cliff as a climax even stronger than the last one enveloped her in red hot bliss. She wanted nothing more than to please him and follow his commands, but at first her scream of release contained no words at all – only emotions, and lots of them.

His fingers and teeth never relented; in fact he only intensified his efforts; drawing her climax out until it became nearly unbearable. When she finally regained control of her facilities she concentrated everything she had on pleasing him, making sure that the first word out of her mouth was the one he had requested.

'_TWO! Two, Master._' Once the requested words were past her lips others came tumbling out. His name, repeated like a mantra, explicit swearwords she didn't even know she had in her vocabulary, desperate pleas, even prayers.

His boyish grin rewarded her for her efforts and again he stroked her, this time allowing his hand to gently pet her hair. His lips softly found hers again and she could barely make out the words as he mumbled into their kiss. '_Good girl. You are __**such**__ a good girl, Kitten._'

**- 3 -**

He could still feel her body shivering under his as he released her lips and started kissing a trail down her body. For a brief moment he allowed her a break from the intense stimulation while his lips and tongue explored first her chest and then her lower abdomen. He allowed a small break between her first and second climax, but he fully intends to extend no such courtesy between #2 and #3. Yes, he needs to keep her humanity in mind but as of yet there is still a lot of spunk left in his sassy Kitten.

**[There is an Out-take here. You know where to find the full story :)]**

When she peaked he stopped increasing his intensity, instead concentrating on keeping her on the very edge as long as humanly possible and enjoying the taste of her unaltered lust flowing out from her pussy. Unarticulated sounds kept escaping her lips and at first he allowed it, but pretty soon his patience ran out. A rumbling vibration hit her core as he started to growl with his face still buried between her legs. Suddenly her sense of self-preservation caught up to the reason for his swiftly deteriorating mood and she managed to push the only word that could defuse him past her lips in a breathy, post-orgasmic whisper.

'_Three. Jesusmaryandjoseph, THREE!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the aftershocks of her third mind-blowing orgasm in less than half an hour starts to subside she is clearly beginning to feel the effects of over stimulation. His face is still buried between her porcelain thighs and he is thoroughly enjoying the sweet taste of her cum as his tongue continues to gently lave her slick folds. Although he tries to give her a second, just a moment, to relax she whimpers whenever his skilled tongue nears her central bundle of pleasure.

Remembering the purpose of this exercise he decides to determine just how close to pleasure-turning-pain he has come. Ever so carefully he allows his wet tongue to glide upwards from the sensitive skin in-between her openings, gathering and tasting her milky white cum as it travels along her slit to finally gently caress her swollen clit, before softly blowing an unnecessary breath over it. Despite his gentle and careful movements her pleasured moan sound almost pained and he can feel her thighs apply a small amount of pressure against his hands; the very same hands that keep her spread open wide before him.

Chuckling under his breath he is determined to get a clear and vocalized reaction from her, so he dives back in between her folds and starts fucking her with his tongue. Her pussy contracts around him at the sensation, but when he moves his tongue back up to pay further attention to her small but swollen clit it simply becomes too much for her. Her knees close by their own accord, her arms unconsciously wrapping around them as she brings her closed legs up towards her chest.

'_Enough, Kol. It's too much. Please, just give me a second, I'm too sensitive right now._' She suddenly pauses as her mind connects what she just said to what he threatened her with at the very beginning. To her mind's eye (or ear, really) she could hear him deliver his verdict.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_You have learned about the pleasure in the pain. I am about to teach you about the pain in the pleasure. I will make you cum until you can't bear another orgasm, and then I will make you cum again._'

'_And again.'_

'_And again._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 4 -**

Although he could still sense her lust coursing through her body he was content to see that he had reached the first level of his intended punishment. Regardless of how much pleasure she was receiving, regardless of much she wanted it, she was beginning to feel overpowered, even asked him to stop. The powerful desire that caused her body to tingle was warring with her feelings of overindulgence. Even the lightest touch on her clit caused her body to writhe in pain filled pleasure, or was it pleasure filled pain?

'_Tiring already, Kitten?_' he murmured huskily with a voice deep enough to move mountains. '_I'm sure you can do better than this. After all, I haven't even cum yet. Don't you want to satisfy me?_' He wasn't playing fair, and he knew it. Hell, he was an original, playing fair wasn't in his vocabulary. Still, fair or not it worked. At his words he could feel her take a deep breath and gather her wits about her before burying his face in his chest, desperately grabbing hold of his masculine presence to keep him, as well as her own senses, with her.

'_Yes…_' she whispered.

'_Yes what, Kitten? I can't read your mind, you know._' He prodded her. Having her voice her desires was such an important part of what he was doing that he couldn't allow his base desires to squander this opportunity. Still, while he waited for her answer he allowed his instincts to get lost in his desire, breathing deeply through both mouth and nose as he inhaled her intoxicating scent as far into his lungs as possible.

Lifting his head from the nape of her neck he reached down the sides of the bed to grasp the unusually large leather cuffs that were fastened halfway down the frame with supple titanium chains, graceful looking but incredibly strong. He had expected to need them today and truly could not claim to be disappointed to be proven right.

He slowly opened one of the wide, supple leather cuffs and carefully wrapped it around her thigh, fastening it with gentle but firm hands halfway between her knee and her hip. She was hardly aware of his actions as she leaned back against the fluffy pillows, still trying to find the words to answer his previous question.

'_Yes, I do want to please you._' She finally managed to state, too wrapped up in her inner turmoil to notice anything beyond his gentle caress of her flesh, certainly she did not notice the second supple leather cuff wrapping, then closing and tightening, around her other thigh.

She **did** notice his hesitant pause before responding though, leading to a sense of gratification and relief when he finally responded to her statement. '_I'm glad, Kitten. Now lean back and enjoy the ride._'

His statement confused her for a fraction of a second, until he reached out to grab the ends of the chains she was still unaware of being fastened to wide leather cuffs around her thighs. This ignorance was immediately rectified as he pulled on the chains, causing their fastenings to lock into place at the point where he released his grip, in turn leaving her thighs spread open as far as they'd go and her moist, glistening sex laid bare to his gaze. The position this strain on her legs left her in parted her wide enough to leave her silky folds spread open before his eyes, her tight opening still leaking the milky white fluid her recent orgasm had produced.

Unable to stop himself he leaned forward towards her center and extended his tongue, carefully laving her from top to bottom and relishing in the sweet taste of her cum. She truly tasted out of this world. Better than blood. Well, _almost_ better than blood. Perhaps it was equally good, just different.

Again the need to claim her almost overcame him and again only his near millennium of experience allowed him to control the impulse. He was no stranger to keeping it real, trying to fool yourself is the worst kind of deception and brings no positive results worth mentioning. Therefore he had begun the journey toward becoming fully aware and not struggling with the fact that she touched him, touched the emotions he had thought long dead. Instead of denying the feeling he embraced it, the very acceptance allowing him to prevent it from influencing his goals and choices. Simply put, embracing the unwelcome but very real feelings put him firmly back in control.

Slowly but surely she was becoming his. However, she was not exclusively his. He was well aware that her acceptance and submission were both tuned into his brothers needs and wants before his own. He did not doubt that he touched her heart in a way that Elijah neither did nor wanted to, but facts remained that she _belonged_ to his brother. Finders keepers and all that. He sighed.

Had this not been the case perhaps he would have allowed his emotions a looser rein, at least he likes to tell himself that. The past few days he has disturbingly enough found himself daydreaming about talking to her, discussing with her and – at her request – turning her to be his forever. He had no qualms in regards to the notion of snapping her neck, had she been his through and through he would most likely already have done it.

But she was not his. She is not his. She is with Elijah. She **belongs **to Elijah. Although his brother has given him ample hints that she may be given to him in the end, the fact remains that she is not his at this very moment. This fact alone keeps him from releasing the pent up emotions that simmer just under the surface and seem to be brought to boiling point by her presence.

Instead, to make things easier, he concentrates on his pure possession of her, on his expectations, requirements and needs. Using this anchor to bring his questionable soul back to the here and now he is reminded of the fact that he is in fact only mid-punishment, pleasant as that punishment may be. The last number to pass her quivering lips was only 'three'. Human or not he is certain that they are not even halfway to the end yet. Surging through this resistance he knows she will catch her second wind and he **will** stick to his plan. There will be a spoken 'four' before he allows his need to have enough power to claim her.

After 'four' though, is a different matter entirely. He will bury himself in her and have her tight pussy milk every drop from him, over and over again. He is a vampire after all, an original. This will not be punishment; it will not even be difficult for him. Pushing his thoughts of the future to the back of his mind he contemplates how to get to that magic 'four' spot. She is still madly aroused but she is also overly sensitive, even the most gentle attention to her clit causes more pain than pleasure. He promised her and, more importantly, himself to never copy an orgasm-inducing action. So… what to do, what to do?

.

.

Suddenly he replays her reaction to his curling fingers before his mind's eye and he knows exactly what is needed. With a final soft breath over her core he gets up and leaves her for a moment. He is happy to see that her eyes immediately open wide and start searching for him, her head whipping from side to side to get him in her sights.

'_I'm over here, Kitten. I'll be right back with you my pet, don't worry._' He chuckles under his breath as the sound of his voice immediately draws her full attention, despite him being over by the dresser where she cannot see him from her current position. Although her upper body remains unbound the thigh-cuffs he fitted and tightened around her beautiful legs effectively prevent her from flipping over to see what is behind her. She stretches her neck as far as it will go; and yet human anatomy prevents her from filling her vision with the desired sight. With a mental pat on his own back he returns to the mission at hand.

It's been a while since he used the tools in Elijah's room, plus his brother has replaced and expanded large parts of his collection, so it takes him a moment to find the drawer he is looking for. Faced with multiple choices he plays with the idea of using one of the more advanced and strangely shaped tools, but in the end he decides that this case requires him to prioritize function over design. Once the decision is made he pulls a fairly oddly shaped, lilac metallic rod out of the drawer and stuffs it in his back pocket. The rod is tapered and about 10 inches long, quite thin aside from the engorged knob on the end which protrudes at an unusual angle.

Returning to her side he again cannot help but marvel at the erotic picture before him, his Kitten is lying in the center of the bed with her hands freed but nowhere to put them, so by their own accord they stay just above her head. Her body is completely naked and, since his shaving exercise previous in during the day, completely bare.

That very bareness is spread out before him, courtesy of the two sturdy yet soft metal-clad cuffs that surround her mid thighs, the chains attached and tightened against the side of the bed assuring full disclosure of her center. That center is currently dripping, leaking excitement and natural lubricant all along her core and he is dying to...

Actually, he is dying to continue his plan. Reaching behind him to make sure the rod is still safely tucked away in his pocket he moves around her until he is comfortably back in her line of vision. Kneeling between her knees he allows another breath of air to pass over her clit, getting the expected reaction of pain-filled lust while she tries to move her bound hips away from his mouth, the mouth that brings pleasure now beyond what she can handle.

'_Don't worry Kitten._' he states in a purring voice, happily noticing the shiver of delight passing through her body. '_I promised you the pain in the pleasure and that is what I am bringing you. Just not quite yet._' He grinned at her just as she opened her eyes, making sure that his huge smile did not convey only happiness but rather bordered on the truly wicked. '_Now, relax and enjoy the ride._'

With those words he checked that the chains still held her thighs as firmly as before and then started kissing the sensitive skin on her inside thigh while carefully removing his instrument of erotic torture from his back pocket. Her arousal was as strong, even stronger, as before and he felt certain she had quite a few explosions left in her, just waiting to be coaxed out. He would just have to change strategy between each one, and he was.

Moving his torso up along her body he was gratified to hear her whimper and moan at the sensation of his slightly cooler skin gliding against hers. Her nipples were hard enough to cut glass and he took special care to rub against them on his way up, at the same time kissing every inch of skin within reach of his mouth.

When the engorged head of his special toy touched her nether lips her whole body jumped in surprise. He did not complain as it brought her in much closer contact to him, and her ensuing but fruitless tries to remove her core from his attentions amused him. '_I said, don't worry Kitten. You will like this._' He tried to alleviate her worries but could feel that she was still tense. No matter, she would know what he was talking about soon enough.

With uncharacteristic gentleness he brought the head of the toy to the center of her core, still weeping with desire despite her attempts to get away. Gently rubbing it up and down her slit for a moment to catch enough of her juices to sufficiently lubricate it, he swiftly returned to her opening.

**[Another Outtake… This is beginning to bore me]**

'_Four._' She breathed into his ear. '_Master, Kol, Lover. Motherfucking four, ok?_' His pride knew no bounds, this girl was made for him and MAN did it feel good!

Yeah, that felt good. Real good. And then a thought arrived that felt even better to him. He had promised himself to not indulge until they were half way. He was aiming for eight, so four certainly constituted half-way, right? His cock actually twitched at this though, it twitched right up to slightly slap at her flat stomach without him moving his hips. Oh thank god, it is time….

**- 5 -**

There were no more information to be shared, no other words to be said. This time he was not about to hesitate. While she was still vibrating from her last release, while her fluids were dripping down from her opening to gather at the crack of her ass, continuing to slide along her skin before finally hitting the high thread cotton of their sheets his right hand found the base of his thick shaft.

He allowed his fist to slide along his hardness once or twice, twisting and squeezing as he reached the head. His pre-cum leaked out of him to the point where she would not have had to be lubricated for him to enter. But she was, oh god she was. Her eyes opened slowly as the last shivers of her orgasm passed through her, only to immediately open wide at the right of him pleasuring himself, forcefully fisting his erection while his eyes ravaged every inch of her body.

**[Outtake – a really juicy one. You will love this one :) Just look at what I left in, below. ;)]**

'_Mine.._' it said. He shook his head trying to dispel this unwanted influence, but it was nowhere near ready to go.

'_Mine!_' it continued inside his mind, gaining power with every thrust as he pumped into her, lifting her ass to meet his hips and claiming her body to the best of his abilities. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would never be in danger with him. His bloodlust would never supersede his need to be with her. His thrusts became more desperate, needier, as he tried to insert every part of his body and his soul inte her body. After centuries of complete control he could feel the coil tightening inside his stomach, far beyond what he could consciously steer. He picked up speed beyond human abilities as he felt her shiver course through his body. He claimed her with every inch of his being.

_**MINE!**_

.

.

.

'_Yours._'

At her softly spoken confirmation (oh my god, had he said it out loud?) he lost it completely. Swiftly placing her ankles onto his shoulders he leaned forward into her and gave her everything he had, pumping his cock along with his need into her with hard, claiming strokes. The coil got ever tighter.

'_Ohmigod, Kol! YOURS!_' Her release shattered around him, the rhythmic contractions of her pussy that he had felt with both his tongue and his fingers through the evening had a completely different effect when enveloping his cock. She milked him, and he let her. His seed spilled from him to fill her insides, every contraction of her sweet pussy resulting in another load to fill her core.

His hips snapped forward in intense desire as she shattered around him and he shattered inside her. Just as she thought she had no power or air left he heard her, shaky and quiet as a whisper – yet determined to please him.

' _FIVE!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Teaser/Coming up__**  
- 6 -**_

_Although her entire body was still shaking, he could feel that it was now partly caused by exhaustion. Only partly, because she was still aroused. He did not wish to cause any permanent damage but as of yet her heart still held a steady beat and she was not in imminent danger. After the dismal failure of their previous attempts of punishment there was no way he would let her off easy with this one. She would feel the pain in the pleasure. She would beg him to stop, despite partially wanting to go on. The only thing that could stop him would be if he sensed any danger to her health, and they were still far from that point. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N **

**I had a quick chat with Elijah and Kol (who both love your feedback, by the way!) and they promised me to offer their services as 'instructors' to everyone that reviews. Elijah even hinted at the possibility of using 'the room'. So hey, what are you waiting for? I know that would inspire *me*!**


	16. CH 8 : Count Your Blessings III

_**Warnings and Disclaimer (please read)**_

_This chapter is heavily edited on ff to comply with M-rating  
(link to full version at the top of my profile)_

_This chapter contains material that those faint of heart will find __**deeply**__ disturbing.  
A summary of the entire chapter 8 is posted - as CH 8 : Summary and aftermath. If you are at all unsure, please go straight there._

_Disclaimer: To my great chagrin I do not own Elijah or Kol, I just like to play with them. I *do* own my OC Little One/Kitten and the (deeply disturbed) storyline in this fic._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Authors Note (Read If Ya Want)**

_Because of the deep importance of the smut parts, I have for once opted to not do an outtake for #6 – instead I have rewritten it. The true version of this story… well, y'all know where to find it now, right?_

_#7 & #8 were harder. I rewrote a lot, deleted stuff all over the place and in some cases removed whole sections. I am still not happy with how much important info I lost while taking out the most explicit smut. What can I say, this is not pwp, the smut is closely integrated with the story… _

_There WILL be an outtake-piece, companion story to TJoTH if you will, with the entire chapter 8 in unedited form within the next couple of days. Reading it all in one go is a completely different and improved experience, highly recommended. Put me on author alert or look out for 'Count Your Blessings' . _

_Finally a huge shout-out to AuroraSpace who stayed up almost as late as I did today to beta this. You rock bb!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Continued from:**_

_His hips snapped forward in intense desire as she shattered around him and he shattered inside her. Just as she thought she had no power or air left he heard her, shaky and quiet as a whisper – yet determined to please him._

' _FIVE!'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 6 -**

Although her entire body was still shaking, he could feel that it was now partly caused by exhaustion; only partly, because she was still aroused. He did not wish to cause any permanent damage but as of yet her heart still held a steady beat and she was not in imminent danger. After the dismal failure of their previous attempts of punishment there was no way he would let her off easy with this one. She would feel the pain in the pleasure. She would beg him to stop, despite partially wanting to go on. The only thing that could stop him would be if he sensed any danger to her health, and they were still far from that point.

However, he could shift her position to allow her strained muscles some relaxation. The fact that the shift would give him an even more enticing view was simply an added bonus. With some regret he carefully unbuckled her thigh cuffs, although the chains were already released the removal of pressure from the cuffs still allowed her a more relaxed and natural stance. Her slight sigh of relief lasted but for a second before he used his abilities to have her flipped over on her stomach and propped up on a set of firm pillows, faster than her human mind could follow.

He allowed his hand to trail her spine from the base of her neck to the small of her back, admiring her luscious curves and the sense of proprietorship this view gave him. In this new position her strained muscles relaxed and with the release from cramping muscles her lust returned full force. Under his gaze he saw her revive and begin to squirm again. He could not help but snicker at the sight; she was just so perfect for him. On one hand she was ready to beg him to stop; on the other she was ready to beg him for further release. This was such a beautiful dilemma. For her, that is. Not that she had a choice in the matter. Not for the first time this day he found himself offering a silent prayer of thanks to the power that be for the stamina rendered to him along with the blood lust and immortality. Was this Karma perhaps? Everything evens out in the end.

Kneeling behind her he allowed himself a moment to simply peruse her glorious backside. Although this might give her an unplanned reprieve he would allow the fulfillment of his own needs as long as it was not directly detrimental to his original plan. Slowly and carefully he ran his rough palm over her velvety soft buttocks. Hell, he wanted this and he would have it. Working on number 6 he surely deserved to enjoy a glorious ass if he wanted to, didn't he?

Hell yeah, he did!

His hand stroked her from lower thigh to hip, always resting and circling around the sensitive skin of her upturned ass. Moving up her body grabbed a hold of her beautiful strawberry hair and sharply pulled. With a gasp her back arched even further, pushing her soft cheek into the hand already caressing it. Taking advantage of her half open mouth he leaned over her and captured her lips again. Her neck angled back at a near impossible angle to allow his tongue full access into her mouth and her moans, when not captured by his lips, echoed between the walls.

She certainly wasn't tired any more. He chuckled. It was time for an extra wake up call. Never releasing his lips from hers; his caressing hand left her buttock, despite her whimpered protest. It would not be for long, however. Her back arched further, seeking out his palm, and so he gave it to her.

With a sharp whack he felt his right palm make contact with the soft flesh of her ass. The wail of pain-filled pleasure (or was it pleasure-filled pain?) released from her throat made his already throbbing cock reach painful levels of hardness. Encouraged by the increased arousal she emitted alongside her erotic wailing he lifted his hand and connected on her other cheek. Then again, this time striking dead center, straight across her swollen sex. The slap sounded even sharper from the moisture encountered and her shriek raised an octave. In the midst of his rising arousal he made damn sure that her shrieks were filled with far more pleasure than pain, as well as intermingled with requests and pleas such as '_more_' and '_please_'.

She was being punished, but the spanking was not her punishment. With his level of experience he knew he could keep her experience of his slaps on the right side of pleasure, assuring that she would perceive and remember this moment as an erotic rather than painful one. To this end he did not have her count, he allowed her to get lost in the sensation and the need. This was the first time he inflicted pain on her with a non-punishing purpose and he could not help but marvel at how right Elijah had been when he described her that first evening, before he himself had even had a chance to sample her exquisite presence. He allows his palms to rub soothing circles on her pink flesh as he recalls the conversation he had with his brother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_She is feisty, my Little One_' Elijah ignores his tone and continues, a note of pride entering his voice. '_This of course could make the breaking process harder and more prolonged. But she's easily aroused and this night also made it crystal clear that she is a natural submissive; you should have seen her reaction to even light spanking. She is a perfect candidate I think._'

_(From CH 3 - The Real Idea - Part 1)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He feels a sudden need to make sure. It is important not to mix punishments, and his Kitten was being punished by over exposure to pleasure at this moment, not by pain. '_Kitten?_' he asks, continuing his palms circling caress of her behind. He feels her body briefly tense beneath him before she lets out a deep breath and answers.

'_Yes, Master?_'

'_Who do you belong to?_'

'_YOU, Master!_'

'_How do you feel?_'

'_Good, Master!_'

'_More detail, Kitten. How does your ass feel, and how do you feel? What do you want me to do?_'

She pauses for a second at that question, but clearly only to find the right words. Her scent is not frightened, simply pensive and slightly confused. He continues his hands' soft caress of her buttocks and the back of her thighs, gratified to feel her back arch from time to time to push her ass into his calming hands. After a minute or so he clears his throat, unnecessarily; a clear warning that his patience is running low and she has a question to answer. She takes another breath, while purposefully arching her back and pushing her glowing cheek harder into his palm, and answers him to the best of her ability.

'_That's three questions Master; I will attempt to answer each separately._' She pauses for a moment and looks over her shoulder, awaiting his swift nod before continuing.

'_First question: My ass is over sensitive from your touch and it feels sore but fantastic. You and Master Elijah have both punished my behind but it felt nothing like this. I feel like you are enhancing my sensations, not punishing me, when you spank me now Master_.' She paused for a moment and dared glance over her shoulder again. She had thankfully not asked him a direct question, something she well knew was not allowed, but he still chose to answer her unspoken question with a smile and a slight nod, letting her know she was on the right track. While she was speaking his hand circling her butt cheeks started dipping deeper and deeper in between them each time he came around, now grazing her clit as if by accident on every circuit. '_Continue, Kitten._' he prodded her, his small smile lending her courage, even as she gasped at his 'accidental' stimulation.

'_Second question: I feel loved. I feel cherished. I feel owned, while also feeling guilty and repentant for reaching for something that was not mine._' She gasps as his hand makes another full circle, stroking her clit slightly harder than last time, before she makes a clear effort and continues. '_I belong to Elijah and I belong to you, Master. When you clearly ordered me not to cum I should not have rubbed against you to defy that_.' Kol raises his eyebrows at her answer. Again it is almost too perfect to be true. When something feels to perfect, it usually is... and so he pushes the question further.

_'But you did, Kitten. You pushed it further. You took a fair and necessary disciplinary action and made a mockery of it._' He watches her closely as he speaks and is gratified to see her blush and lower her head in shame at his words. Still he continues. '_So, how does THAT make you feel?_' He raises an eyebrow at her while slowing his caress as not to disturb her thought process. He is fully aware of the effect he has on her. He feels her scent take on a tinge of sadness as she suppresses a small sob before continuing.

'_I feel ashamed that I have disappointed you and Master Elijah..._' She takes a brief pause to regain her composure but cannot stop a single tear slowly running down her cheek. _'I am sorry, Master. I am so, SO sorry! I realize that you must continue punishing me and I am prepared to learn from you. I should not have sought out what is only yours to give, I should have learned the first time.._' She briefly pauses to swallow a sob before finishing '_I never want you to have to tell me something twice, ever again Master. I am so ashamed. I am so, SO sorry! Please punish me until you can forgive me, please!_'

Kol cannot prevent the wide smile that spreads over his features. In his mind, what he hears is his Kitten giving herself over, heart and soul. She is giving him the most precious gift in her possession, her complete submission. Gently he leans forward and kisses her temple, putting all of the unsuspected feelings she has brought out of him into the kiss before speaking. '_I will Kitten. Or rather, I will discipline you until you can forgive yourself._' He gives her a gentle smile, all the while allowing his fingers to keep her lust running high just below the controlled surface she shows while trying to answer his questions. '_Now, question number three, Kitten?_' She gathers herself, taking a moment to steel her shoulders before answering. He allows her this moment. Everything is about balance and she needs this breath, this break. She is doing her damnedest to be all that he requires and he can allow her the leeway to try.

'_Third question, what I want you to do._' Another deep breath is needed before she continues and he can't help but tense up in anticipation of what answer needs such preparation. Finally she begins to speak again, and he is not disappointed.

'_Master. Kol. Lover. Whoever you are right now, whoever you want to be right now, I want to be here with you. What I want you to do is to pick me up and use me, tell me what you need so I can give it to you. I want you to fuck me senseless and then I want you to do it again. What do I want you to do? I want you to allow me to be your dream, as you are mine._' After this tirade she draws another deep breath and then bends her head, clearly embarrassed at her outburst.

'_I never in my life thought I'd hear myself saying something like that and mean it..._' she muttered under her breath while he observed her, inwardly flabbergasted but outwardly cool and relaxed, only a raised eyebrow revealing his confusion. Lifting her head and looking at him she saw his expression and it was as if a giant dam broke inside her. Suddenly everything that is and ever was his Kitten came bursting out in one fell sweep.

She jumped up from her prone position on the bed and stood, wide legged and gloriously naked, above him. Her pupils dilated and her arms gestured with Latina flair, belittling her blue eyes and blond hair. She looked like a vision of a Valkyrie as she let her rage fly, rage at herself, rage at him, rage at Elijah and rage at society, all rolled into one. He found himself unable to do anything but lean back with a shit-eating grin and enjoy the marvelous show.

'_I'm YOURS, you fucker!_' She screamed in fury, challenging him to defy her very unsubmissive submission to him. Wisely, he kept quiet. '_I know what you have been doing and fuck knows I have fought it, but I'm so done with that!_' her tirade continued '_You were RIGHT, ok?_' she almost screeched, the sound hitting his sensitive vampiric ears causing him to wince slightly while still in awe of his Kitten-turned-Tigress who fought for her right to submit to him. He would give her as long as she needed to work through this phase. He knew she was not angry at him or his brother; rather she was furious at herself and at society as a whole for making and following the rules that had prevented her from accepting it in the first place.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a slight movement, too minuscule for a human to take notice of, yet clear as day to him. When he concentrated his vision into the darkness of the hallway outside the room he could clearly discern Elijah. His big brother was home, and had chosen to sit this one out as an observer while his Little One, Kol's Kitten, raged about them both while coming to terms with her inner need. Kol had thought he sported a shit-eating grin, but the one on Elijah's faces threatened to split his features in two while he watched their own personal Valkyrie stalking butt-naked on the bed, frequently stepping right across Kol's face while spouting every swearword known to man.

This of course happened right in-between her unwilling and annoyed insurances that she belonged to the two of them and wanted nothing more than to make them happy, in any way she could. It was the absurd contrast between her actions and her, clearly heart felt, words that kept both brothers grinning like idiots and their anger at bay. Soon enough her fire burned itself out, her stalking and swearing slowed down and she fell to her knees, facing away from him but still muttering explicit words. '_Fucking vampire pussies that don't even know how to handle a woman who hands herself to them on a silver platter..._' He heard her muttering under her breath. If she had intended to wipe the grin off his face and make him mean business, she certainly had succeeded.

Without a word he twisted his body towards her muttering and kneeling form and placed one of his hands on her hips while the other sprawled over her back, spreading the force he used to push her upper body into the mattress wide enough to not cause any lasting damage. His rapid movements shocked her to the core; in complete compliance to her heart-felt submission, his dominant handling of her turned her quiet and pliant under his guiding hands. Satisfied with her position, kneeling with her face and upper body pressed down and subsequently presenting her ass and her sex for his viewing and touching pleasure, he did not bother to make further conversation.

Instead he used one of his hands to take a solid hold of her upturned hips and the other to align himself with her. Finding just the right place he placed his other hand back on her other hip. She knew what was coming and she trembled beneath him. He reveled in her lust-filled fear while also feeling quite certain that this was just what she wanted. Slowly, with the complete control of the predator that he was, he leaned over her back to whisper in her ear.

'_This might hurt just a tad, sweetheart._'

That was all the warning she got, all the warning he was willing to give her. A split second later his hands on her hips tensed and he snapped forward, using a speed and force that was just barely on the right side of lethal. The scream that escaped her lungs felt like music to his ears. He heard her pain and he reveled in it, he heard her pleasure and he took pride in it. He had pushed many a human female along the precautionary line in the past; the difference was that this time he actually wanted her to survive the experience. With that thought he leaned forwards and wrapped his right arm around her waist, using it to anchor her against him, while he allowed his fangs to elongate just enough to forcefully bite down on his own left wrist, until the wound created was too deep and wide to immediately close.

The next time she emitted a pained yet lust-filled scream that parted her lips he used it to thrust his bleeding wrist into her mouth. Without slowing down or relenting he growled in her ear. '_Drink, Kitten. Drink now, or die. If you don't drink this will literally be a fuck to die for._' He chuckled under his breath as he felt her lips latch on to his wrist.

'_I accept your surrender, Kitten._' he continued '_But if you ever talk to me like that again I will do this without feeding you blood to heal you._' Using his hands to pull her hips against hers he slammed into her with nearly full vampire force, keeping only enough control to not shatter her pelvis while trusting his blood to heal any inner damage his punishment fuck was sure to induce. Accentuating each word with a movement of ownership, he spoke again while reaching his right arm around her hips to draw circles around her bundle of nerves in time with his words and his movements.

'_Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Kitten?_'

The coil in the pit of her belly that had been steadily building before this reacted to his demanding tone and dominant behavior by rapidly contracting and then releasing in a super nova behind her eyes. It hit her with the power of a meteor strike and she screamed at the top of her lungs, doing her best to form coherent words. Or at least one word, the one he needed to hear.

Just as she thought she would be unable to gather her wits about her, she saw him in the corner of her eye. Turning her head as far as her position allowed, which was not far at all, she locked eyes with Elijah. Her Master raised a single eyebrow at her, clearly awaiting her response alongside Kol. This was the final push she needed. With the last of her breath she managed to half whisper and half whimper the required word.

'_S- S- S- s- six, Master._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Footnote** for #6:  
_* From CH 3 - The Real Idea - Part 1_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-7-**

Moments after her stuttered count Kol's fingers tighten around her soft curves, causing deep bruises that will appear and heal within minutes due to the massive amount of his blood that is in her system.

Her scream fills his ears, her inner walls are still pulsing in the '_s-s-s-ix_' he delivered to her senses and finally, thankfully, he feels himself coming apart inside her. His ears fill with the sound of a roar and it takes him a moment to realize that he himself is the source. When the final contraction sweeps through them he can't help but collapse on top of her, her previously supporting knees buckle under the weight of them both. She pants and he pants along with her. The fact that he does not actually need air seems strangely insignificant at the moment.

A moment later he hears her voice, softly whispered into the pillow. '_Wow._'

He snickers, he can't help it. His tongue touches the shell of her ear and licks it for just a moment before delivering his breathy reply. '_Wow is right, Kitten. Tired?_'

She nods, a swift and sharp motion, while keeping her eyes closed. Her breath slows down and he can feel her allowing the exhaustion to take over her body, every second she becomes more relaxed, drifting further away. Sporting a small smile he slowly shakes his head when he sees this. No, no, this will not do at all.

'_What a pity then, little Kitten, that you are not done counting._'

Just as his words cause her to tense slightly beneath him he notices Elijah out of the corner of his eye, swiftly removing his suit jacket along with his shoes and socks. Still in his dress pants and tailored shirt he joins them on the bed, gently petting his Kitten's, no his Little One's hair. Kol carefully and with quite a bit of reluctance retreats. He misses the feel of her as soon as he leaves.

Elijah asks him something, too quiet for the human girl to hear and despite being a vampire he misses it too, engrossed in her as he is. With a tinge of irritation his big brother repeats himself, as quietly as the first time. '_I asked about the number, Kol. What is your goal?_' Kol did not need further clarification. He saw Elijah next to her when she stuttered out her climax count and the two of them has done this often enough together to not need explanations.

Keeping his voice equally quiet he offers his brother information that answers the unspoken question as well as the direct inquiry. '_Eight. As you heard, we are on six. In order; First one was almost immediate, I only rubbed myself against her._' Elijah couldn't help but grin at that, and mumble something about his Little One certainly having turned out to be very responsive. '_Then so far I've followed with fingers, mouth, mouth AND fingers while restrained with thigh cuffs, bondage missionary and then what you just witnessed, erotic spanking and doggy-style._' Suddenly he smirks, a thought hitting him '_You could not have arrived at a more opportune moment, brother. What better way to step it up a notch?_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a close call this time, too close. Despite the tension relief supplied by his Little One before he left home he still found himself almost at the edge of reason while visiting Her. Every fiber of his being wanted to claim Her, use Her and own Her. He even had to cut his trip short to regain control and now here he was, back with his Little One. Not a moment too soon.

It had only taken him a moment while he watched, unseen, from the sidelines to deduct that the orgasm denial he had sentenced her to this morning had morphed into a punishment of the complete opposite kind, but he trusted Kol enough to assume that there was good reason for this. He couldn't deny the clear progress he had just witnessed with his own eyes, despite her rather unorthodox way of submitting. Her final, unacceptable words were dealt with by his brother in a manner he wholly approved of and now he was up to speed on the process, ready to join the fray. Six down, two to go. This would be fun!

Kneeling on the bed before her, he reaches out to pull a lock of her damp hair from her forehead back behind her ear. She opens her eyes at his touch and offers him a beatific smile that warms his questionable soul. It surprises him how much she is able to affect him without effort, but he cannot find it in himself to mind at all. Her eyelids droop from exhaustion, but she still manages to lift a hand to catch his before he has time to withdraw it from her face. '_Welcome home, Master._'

He returns the quick squeeze of her hand before slowly petting her cheek. She leans into his hand and the moment is surprisingly intimate, almost private, despite Kol's (very nude!) presence behind her. Although not as such averse to the allure (or inexperienced with the pleasure) of a male body, Elijah had never viewed his brother in such a light and he was not about to start now.

The number of women shared by the brothers as centuries came and went had reached staggering figures; he was fully desensitized and comfortable with Kol, just as Kol was with him. Neither his brother's presence, the slow return of his prominent erection nor the fact that his semen, deposited inside her in front of Elijah's very eyes, was just beginning to drip onto her thighs in any way detracted from Elijah's appreciation of her and this moment.

'_It is good to be home, Little One._' his response came in one of his trade-mark purrs that never failed to cause a physical reaction in his Little One. Even exhausted and over-stimulated as she was at the moment, she did not disappoint. A new wave of arousal coursed through her body and a fresh wave of her own moisture helped flood his brothers fluids from her body. '_Why don't you help me slip into something more comfortable, my pet?_' he suggested with a teasing gesture to his still fairly formal attire '_Or at least slip out of this?_' A small chuckle followed his last statement when his sensitive nose picked up another wave of arousal from her at his words.

He was gratified to see her fight her tired muscles to get up on her knees in front of him. Slowly and sensually she began the task of undressing him, kissing every inch of exposed skin as she went. Looking at her from this new position he could not help but notice that while he had left her with a small strip of hair her pubic mound was now completely bare.

Lifting a questioning eyebrow at his brother at the discovery, Kol just chuckled in response and rubbed his chin. '_What can I say, Elijah? I got tired of the stubble rash._' He could not prevent a small possessive growl that quickly wiped the grin off of his baby brother's face. In a voice too low for human ears he noted '_Kol, we are vampires. We do not GET a stubble rash!_'. Kol snickered and replied in the same tone, keeping the girl out of this conversation; '_I __**know**__, but don't tell __**her**__ that!_'

Kol's cheekiness knew no bounds, and as usual Elijah felt completely disarmed by it. The only thing that still annoyed him was how easily he allowed his baby brother to get back on his good side. Any irritation he had felt at his brother taking something as intimate as the decision regarding his Little One's most personal grooming into his own hands ,without even asking, faded as he chuckled. Faced with the fait accompli he must admit he preferred her this way.

He had thought it would feel odd and almost age-play kinky, instead he just found the view of her naked sex erotic and extremely arousing. Letting his hand glide down her body which earning him a shivering moan from her lips, the feel of her velvety mound under his fingers made him immediately decide that he would keep her this way. He had heard of laser treatments that would make the upkeep less of a chore, and...

Before he could get completely lost in his thoughts he felt his shirt slipping over his shoulders. Looking down he noticed how his Little One has managed to unbutton it completely, along with his belt buckle and the button of his dress pants, and was now in the process of removing his shirt all together. He allowed her to do so, as well as aiding her to swiftly discard his undershirt, leaving him bare-chested before her. He could not help the sense of pride he felt when her eyes scanned over him and he could hear her heart skip a beat while her breathing became quicker, shallower, turning almost into a pant.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, delicious as it was, he got out of the bed and undressed completely faster than her eyes could follow, slowing down only when he was completely done. Back turned towards her while he carefully placed his Armani slacks on the dresser, he could not help but pause a moment and tense at hearing her sharp intake of breath. The ripple this caused in the muscles of his back, in fact all of his back and buttocks, did nothing to help her breathing slow down and he grinned to himself in satisfaction before turning over and returning to the bed.

'_See something you like, Little One?_' Not fishing for compliments, his awareness of just how attractive his physique is to a human female is second nature and does not need stroking, he just can't help himself. Her reaction as her arousal followed by flustered embarrassment becomes clear to her is simply too enticing to resist. He stalks slowly towards her with the complete controlled grace of a predator. Her breath hitches in her throat, clearly her instincts are unable to decide whether to be terrified or aroused. The result is that specific scent that drives him crazy like no other. His Little One is fairly oozing out fearousal; he is becoming addicted to it. His monster is fucking loving it. If he is completely honest with himself, he can't blame it all on the monster. He fucking loves it too.

Sharing a quick glance with his brother, they approach her from both sides and grab her deliciously fear-frozen form, handling and positioning her as easily as if she was a plaything. Well, come to think of it, she is a plaything, at least to him. A valued and treasured one, a sweet pet, but a pet none the less. He suspects that Kol may no longer agree with that assessment, however.

He shakes his head; this is a thought for another time, for later. Instead he gently maneuvers her body until she is on her back, diagonally across the bed. Settling on his knees between her legs he grabs her ankles in strong yet gentle hands, placing her knees over his shoulders while he lowers his upper body towards her spread sex. Meanwhile he notices Kol leaning over her, capturing her lips with his own and kissing her with a sensual passion he rarely sees his brother bestow on his partners.

**[Outtake – Elijah begins touching and tasting her]**

His sudden movement causes her back to arch sharply upwards and her moans into Kol's mouth become louder, her every muscle trembling. Never relenting he flattens his agile tongue, still sucking on her nub he then uses it to apply pressure, his hand on her buttock pushing her even further onto his mouth while Kol's hands on her breasts have abandoned their kneading in favor of rolling, pinching and tugging her erect nipples between his fingers. Finally she manages to pull her mouth away to catch her breath, using the moment of freedom to pant out her plea.

'_Please! Master, it is too much! I can't take it! PLEASE, Master!_'

Chuckling against her folds Elijah never the less allows her a moment of reprieve when he lifts his head to speak. '_That is the point though, Little One, didn't you know?_' Extending his tongue to once again lave her painfully sensitive sex she repeats her plea, her voice close to tears.

'No more, Master! Please! I need...' she pauses, not finding the words and tries again '_I need..._' another pause, and then she finally finds the words she is looking for '_Different, not this. I need you, Master. YOU!_' Her eyes flicker between himself and his brother, clearly making the meaning of 'you' plural.

They share a rather wicked grin and a small nod as Elijah allows her knees to slide off his shoulders and down his sides, stopping them only just in time to hook them around his waist. Kol meanwhile straightens up and pushes his hips forward, replacing the position of his lips on hers with that of his…

**[Yeah, you guessed it. Outtake of the hot and heavy variety! Sexy times going on, ending with…]**

Holding her hips in an iron grip he throws his head back and lets out a mighty roar, releasing every bit of his pent up frustration along with his seed deep inside his Little One's exquisite frame. He closes his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of his cum flowing into her and feels truly grateful to the fates for bringing her into his life.

He almost needs his vampiric hearing to make out the two syllables she manages to exhale right after swallowing the last of Kol's cum. Concentrating on her he has no problem making them out, however.

'_Seven._'

**- 8 -  
[So, so sorry for the chopped up feel of this. I left as much in as I possibly could]**

Her entire body is limp. She is exhausted, sated and filled. Still she is not done. Still they will not let her rest.

'_One more, Kitten_' Kol tells her. '_You've been a very good girl and now when you beg so sweetly for rest we will only require one more. That is, if you please us. Otherwise we may need to continue._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elijah watches him with a small smile from where he lies, flat on his back in the middle of the bed, head resting on his hands and ankles slightly crossed. Gently maneuvering her tired body, Kol places her on top of his brother, chest to chest. Elijah immediately begins peppering her face and neck with kisses while his hands travel up and down her sides, finally settling on her soft ass. Under his gentle and sweet ministrations she slowly comes back to reality, feeling loved and cared for. Meanwhile, Kol kneels between his brother's legs and dips his head between her soft cheeks, so invitingly held open by his brother. A moment later his skilled tongue starts…

**[Let's pretty much start this one with an outtake, ok?]**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_You know what we want now Little One, don't you?_' Elijah purrs in her ear as Kol adds a second finger to the one playing with her ass. She moans and answers him only with a sharp nod. At his sharply raised eyebrow she quickly corrects herself and speaks. '_Yes, Master!_'

'_And how does that make you feel, Kitten?_' Kol asks her as time seems to stand still with the sensations they bring her. Unbelievably she can feel the coil in her belly tightening all over again.

Whack! A sharp yet delicious pain wracks her body as Kol's palm makes contact with her ass. '_You will answer me in a timely manner, Kitten. How does it feel to know what we want to do, what we will do?_' His voice is dark and husky, sexy as hell yet carrying more than a hint of danger. She gasps and tries to gather her thoughts in the midst of her rising arousal, their roaming hands make thinking almost impossible. Finally she manages to regain control of her voice, despite Kol's their distracting actions.

'_If it pleases you, it makes me feel good that I can give it to you, Master Kol, Master Elijah._' Their responding smiles were bright enough to light up a room. As the last stop of a very long day of training, they saw her reaction in this moment as very important, a true measure of just how far she had come. Still, Kol felt she was not completely honest and so he raised an eyebrow at her. '_But...? There is something else, Kitten. Last time you were far from this compliant._' She blushed slightly and dropped her eyes. '_Yes Master, there is something else. I am afraid of the pain. It makes me so happy to please you and I know it will feel fantastic for me too, in the end. But there was so much pain, and it scares me. I am sorry, Master._' She kept her eyes averted, clearly ashamed at her own weakness.

A finger touched her chin and she felt her head tilt upwards until she looked straight into Kol's chocolate eyes. His expression was soft, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he stared into her nervous features. Stilling the movement of his fingers, Elijah pausing at the same time, he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on her trembling lips.

'_There is no reason to be afraid, Kitten. We take care of what is ours and we only discipline when necessary. Last time you had not given yourself completely to us, and disciplinary action was required. This time will be different, I promise you._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another finger touched her cheek as Kol's retracted and her face was gently turned downwards to meet the orbs of gold and honey that were Elijah's eyes. The affection he radiated towards her took her breath away. His soft fingers caressed her cheek and her head leaned into his palm when he spoke. '_We have no wish to bring you pain, Little One, only pleasure as long as you submit to us. I will not lie, there may be some discomfort, but no more than you can handle and of the pleasurable variety._' He kissed her nose. '_We appreciate the gift you offer us, the gift that is yourself. Little One, rest assured that we treasure you. You are cared for, and safe._'

His words affected her to the very core of her being, a warm feeling of contentment spreading out through her entire body. '_Now, Little One, just relax and enjoy. I believe my brother feels you still owe him one more..._' A low rumbling chuckle spread from Elijah's chest into hers and as always the sound of his laughter stirred something inside her, sending shivers through her body and releasing a wave of moisture to cover her already dripping core. A small moan escaped her lips and the men took this as a signal to resume their worship of her body.

Gently Elijah removed her hand that was still wrapped around his…

**[OT]**

'_MINE!_'

Without letting her gaze drift from his captivating eyes, his Little One took a deep breath and released it in a sound somewhere between a moan and a sweet sigh, relishing in the feel of him.

'_Yours._'

She moaned. She could not have stopped it if she wanted to. She moaned because the pleasure was so intense that was all she could do. It hurt, but it felt so _damn good_! Uh oh, she had to answer. Time to breathe!

**[OT]** …showed no signs of releasing pressure when he spoke again. Or... maybe 'spoke' was the wrong description. When he growled again, came closer to the truth.

'_WHO do you belong to, Kitten?_'

'_YOU, Master!_' She screamed, she knew she screamed, but she could not bring herself to care. The growl from the man below her, her first Master, helped to bring her emotions to a level that defied reason.

**[OT] **His mind reeled and his thoughts were spinning. _Fuck me! There is no feeling in the world that comes even close to this. This is better than blood!_

With that thought and with his ears full of his Kittens pleasured moans, his eyes met those of his brother. A million unspoken words passed between them in a split second and then the mirror images of the same shit-eating grin spread over both their faces. It was done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**[OT] **At the very edge of the abyss he could not hold the word back any more and completely without surprise he heard his roar echoed in nearly the same second by his brother.

'_MINE!_'  
'_MINE!_'

It took less than a breath for her to reply, with a voice shivering with her impending release she still managed to answer her Masters.

'_Yours. Both of yours. YOURS!_'

He had no reasonable thought left in him, suddenly the world exploded into a multicolored explosion. At that moment he felt his fangs snap out and his mouth was suddenly full of the sweet nectar that was his Kitten's blood. On the other side of her neck he saw Elijah taking his fill of her life-essence. At the same time, she screamed. Not from pain but in pure ecstasy.

In the midst of his release, Kol could still hear her scream. His pride in her knew no bounds as he was able to make out the word.

'_EIGHT!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N Yeah… so, #8… I tried my best, I hope it made sense. As a reminder, there will be a massive one-shot OT (almost 20.000 words y'all, that's how long chapter 8 actually is) posted in a day or two. I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**For those who DO read the unedited story in its other home, feel free to comment on all of it here, you don't have to send separate reviews ;)**

**On that note, Kol just let me know that anyone who reviews will get a whole night with him and he might try for nine or even ten. Now WHO can say no to that?**


	17. CH 8 : Summary & Aftermath

**A/N **This is all about supplying options.

For those who felt the outtakes and the rewrites detracted from the experience: I have published the whole of chapter 8, unedited and without any outtakes, at the same time as this chapter in its own one-shot story – titled 'Count Your Blessings - a TJoTH outtake'

For everyone who are uncomfortable with graphic non-con D/s or M/s and slave training - here is the synopsis of CH 8 where Kol finally breaks LO/Kitten using pleasure instead of pain. (Replacing chapter 8, parts I, II and III)

'Aftermath' follows immediately after the synopsis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SYNOPSIS OF CHAPTER 8**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Kol tells Kitten he will punish her with pleasure instead of pain, bringing her to climax more times than she can bear and in different ways every time._

_Initially Kitten loves it and is slowly coming to grips with being a natural submissive but quickly becomes over stimulated and wants him to stop. He does not; Although Kitten enjoys this, it is still disciplinary action._

_Despite her asking him for rest he continues, the intensity of his ministrations increasing with every explosion. He continues to demand that she counts her climaxes with him, much like he would have her count the blows of a spanking punishment._

_Kitten is becoming increasingly fatigued and every climax is brought forth in a different and more intense way than the last._

_#4 sees the introduction of bondage, making Kitten realize she likes it and #5 is the first one where Kol allows himself to penetrate as well as join her in her release._

_The road to climax #6 marks a milestone. The whole section is submissive attitude training and during this LO/Kitten finally completely accepts not only her surrender but more importantly that this lifestyle is what she wants and needs. She rages at herself, society and at both Kol and Elijah for a moment before collapsing in submission and acceptance, but not before letting her sassy mouth get the better of her and enraging Kol. The final step towards #6 is a punishment fuck so harsh that without the aid of Kol's blood she would have died._

_**VERY IMPORTANT: **This enables Kitten to reach the point Kol aimed for, disciplining her enough for her to forgive herself._

_Right before orgasm #6, Elijah comes home and he joins Kol to coax the two final climaxes out of her, the first (#7) focusing on his own relief from tension while still pleasuring her._

_The 8th and final session becomes the apex of everything they have worked for so far. Emotions run high, for everyone. Little One/Kitten submits wholly, both her Masters express their gratitude for her gift and their wish to cherish and protect her in return. She actively and consensually (is this a word?) enjoys both of them, and both of them enjoy her. _

_Utterly worn but sated and completely content, LO/Kitten falls asleep in their arms. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Post summary A/N : **Yupp, I am a woman and I know my female erotica :) You may not want to experience it, but the fantasy… ah yes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS : AFTERMATH**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once her breathing stabilizes into the deep, even patterns of sleep the brother's eyes connect over the crown of her head. A world of information passes between them in that one glance and as for the spoken word, only clarifications are necessary.

'_She did good, 'Lijah_' Kol responds to his brother's unvoiced question. '_She rebelled at first,_' Elijah's expression caused him to pause the sentence half way through and he realizes he needs to expand on this as to not get her in trouble she either did not deserve or has already repented for.

'_Only against the orgasm-denial_' he continues, as a response to the sharp lifting of his eldest brothers' eyebrow. '_Not against the whole situation, like before. She has accepted it, enjoys it. I'm sure you could tell It's funny but this new rebellion is more a step forward than a step back – she wants us, and she is feisty enough to seek it out if we deny her._' He chuckles darkly. '_At least she was. After tonight I truly don't know __**what **__to expect any more._'

Elijah swiftly nods and Kol continues at the unspoken prompt from his brother. '_I…_' He realizes he doesn't know how to continue and tries again '_It would be…_' again he pauses, looking confused and disoriented. Meeting Elijah's gaze he is surprised to find a small yet gentle smile on his brother's features. From the depth of the millennium old vampires chest his voice rumbles out, with a timbre that would make most women weak in the knees, yet all Kol hears is the strength of an alpha male, one who loves him and whom he would never defy.

'_You care for her._' Elijah states. '_You want her as your own, for yourself._' He concludes. If it had been possible, Kol would have blushed. As it is he averts his eyes and nods swiftly. '_I don't know why or how, but there is something in her that speaks to me, touches something in me._' He seems uncomfortable at his admission.

Elijah offers him a swift nod, acknowledging the fact that this is something novel to his baby brother. '_I know. I felt it too, there seems to be a special kind of connection between the two of you. I've meant to tell you for a while, little brother. When I'm ready, I will give her to you. For now though…_'

Kol bends his head in acceptance. It is not his optimal solution, but even the fact that Elijah has noticed and is willing to give her to him once his own pressing need of what she can supply is fulfilled will have to do. For now, what he has is his big brothers blessing in teaching his (their) Kitten all the basics, and a promise that in the end, she will be his. That will have to be enough. It HAS to be enough, despite how much he wants her for himself. Yet, the more he thinks of it, including the honor, history, previous sharing and blood debts he owes his brother, the more he realizes that it IS enough. Once she is all his he will never share again, but for now… If he has to share with anyone, it would be Elijah.

As Kol concludes this thought Elijah bends over his Little One's sleeping form and lifts her up in his arms, bridal style. His little brothers' body tenses for the barest of moments and Elijah allows one of his eyebrows to lift, looking straight into Kol's eyes. A second later his baby brother averts his gaze, remembering his place both in the hierarchy of the family and in regards of his Little One. Yes, Elijah was happy to share the training and breaking experience with Kol. He cares enough to see what they could mean to each other and to offer her to his baby brother once his own need of her is fulfilled, but when all is said and done she is HIS find, she is HIS relief. She belongs to him and every claim Kol has to her is because of his benevolence. His little brother knows this, and this is one of the reasons he lowers his gaze.

Of course he will give her to Kol; he will not drain her as is his right. He has spoken to her, discussed with her; he has learned to care for her. Should there be no other option he would have had to (humanely) dispose of her once he was done, but as his baby brother connected to her he will not have to go down that road, and this pleases him. The emotion he can feel radiating from her indicates that the connection is two sided. Perhaps there was more than one reason for him running into her. Perhaps Kol will turn her, his Little One is a special woman, one he truly respects, and he would certainly approve should she turn out to be his brothers Mate. There is a real possibility she might be, he has never seen Kol attach like this before.

However, as long as she is human and his find he will not allow this thought to distract from the relief she can bring him. As he told his brother from the start, it has been far too long since he indulged. With this thought he moves her sleeping form closer into his embrace, making sure that she is as comfortable as possible, before carefully walking down the stairs.

Once in his study, his favorite room in the house, he places her sleeping form gently onto the leather couch and pulls a blanket over her before she starts to shiver. He makes sure she is both comfortable and remains asleep and then meets the gaze of his brother. Kol has followed his every move regarding her intently, enhancing his belief that she means more to his brother than any other female he has previously observed with him.

Satisfied that she was comfortable on the couch, Elijah moved towards his liquor cabinet to pour a well-aged tumbler of bourbon for himself and his brother. While he was busy pouring, in the corner of his eye he noticed Kol bending over his Little One and placing a gentle kiss on her sleeping brow. His brother's expression was softer and more open than he had ever seen before. It would seem his suspicion that Kol was getting attached to his Little One was correct. With a small yet expectant smile, he handed his brother the tumbler and sat down in his favorite chair for a night of interesting conversation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N **_As a side note, everything from here on will be consensual. LO may still be apprehensive regarding some things and she still does not have a limit-list nor a safe word, but her trust in her two masters is now cemented in her core. About time, no? :)_

**_Question of the day:_**

_So, how do you think we should move on from here? LO needs a little break from the lemony goodness, but that does not mean we necessarily go to another interlude – there is more to slave training than sex ;). _

_Your options of participants for the next chapter (you may choose to want to see more than one, in different sections) are:_

_Elijah & Kol_  
_Elijah & Kitten_  
_Kol & Kitten_  
_Elijah, Kol & Kitten_  
_Kol & his inner Monster_  
_Kitten & her inner voice_


End file.
